Familiar of Devil - What If
by ralf07
Summary: A What if Story of Familiar of Devil. Anything that could have happen in the Familiar of Devil can be found here. Will Also Include a Crossover with another Series.
1. Chapter 1: Different path - DEAD END

Hello and It was nice seeing you again for those who have read my other Fic. As for those who don't I guess I should say nice to meet you.

Just a bit of warning before we start. First of all please bear with the bad Grammar since I was bad with it but I tried to make it as readable as possible. Second, this is a Side Project of Familiar of Devil so it will probably contain spoiler for the story. Third, this is not following Canon of Hsdxd so some term and plot may be confusing to those who haven't read Familiar of Devil.

That is all I guess and let start with the Story.

Disclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and High School Dxd. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

Fate… it was a Road that decide where a person will end. For those who believe in it anyway. For a world where different group of God from different Mythology govern the fate, it can easily be changed by a different point of view from each Mythology.

But we're not here to be talking about fate despite it was relevant to what is happening. The Story begin when a Fate of a person was changed and as if causing a dominoes effect, the fate of many others also changed with the change of this person fate.

Now, let's delve in and see how our protagonist fate is and what made it different as to what should have happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Enter the room

-look for somewhere else

These two choices appear in my mind.

I guess I went a bit too fast there so before I deal with this choice I better made a few Introduction of myself. My name is Hiraga Saito, 17 years old and just your average boy from Tokyo, Japan. Or that what should have been more than a year ago.

When I was returning home one day, suddenly this weird mirror appear out of nowhere that suck me into an unknown world. A world that was not Earth. A world where magic exist and fantasy like creature roaming around.

I was summoned there to be a Hero that will save the world from destruction…

"It not good to lie partner."

…Sorry, that was a lie. But that was unnecessary there Derf, and how the heck did you even interrupt my monologue in the first place? Anyway, I was summoned there by a mage called Louise to be her Familiar.

With no way of going home I have no choice but to be her Familiar but as times passed I guess I accept myself as her Familiar, though our relationship develop beyond that. But to explain that would take this whole chapter and even that would still not be enough so let skip that.

I was summoned to another world and receive the mark of Gandalfr, a Legendary familiar that was said to belong to the legendary mage, Brimir. From then I was involved with many adventure In the land of Halkeginia. I make some enemies and friend and I think I almost died a few times back there.

Since I am still here doing a monologue means that I am still alive and kicking. Many things happen and before we arrive at the situation I'm currently is, I have to explain a few thing first. You see, before this happen me and my comrade was in an epic fight with an existence that defied the power of Void. To make things simple, let just call it an Anti-Existence of void… wait, that wasn't simple at all!

Anyway, after a fierce fight we finally managed to drive of this Anti-Existence of void but as long as Void Exist in Halkeginia that creature will always return in which we devise a plan. Seeing that I came from Different world they decide to transfer anything related to Void to me using a magic that could merge something with another.

After that came separation, as I was forced to leave the world of magic since with me and all connection to Void gone that creature would not be able to exist meaning Halkeginia would be safe from Anti-Void Existence.

And that's how I came to this situation. After returning back to my world I found myself to be in a some sort of school building. As I was looking for an exit which was hard with how dark it is, I decide to just find a Window and jump through it.

Unfortunately I can't seem to find an open Window and if possible I don't want to break a school property if possible. And now right in front of me was a Big door with some writing above it, but I can't seems to read it due to the darkness.

I have to choose right now, Should I enter or should I not? On one hand it not like anything bad will happen since there should be no one here at school at this point of time. On the other, it might be a waste of time considering this room look like it was important rooms so I doubt they would just leave a window open for me to jump.

Yosh, let ignore it and look for somewhere else. With that thought I decide to ignore the door as I went to look for an exit… which I found immediately. But of course I didn't take into account that the entrance would be lock as well.

Maybe I should just break the glass after all. I make my decision which is… I return back to where I first arrive in this world which was the rooftop. No matter what, breaking a school property is a crime and I don't want to reunite with my parent due to being arrest from Vandalism.

Using the speed from Gandalfr and some maneuver I managed to land safely on the ground, despite the height that should have broken some part of my body even with Gandalfr that grant me a boost in endurance.

With nothing else happening I decide to search for nearby Police station and from there my parent came to pick me up. They have a lot to ask but I told them I explain it when we're home. It didn't take long to arrive and looking at my house I can feel the sense of nostalgic within me.

It has been more than a year and I never thought I will be returning here. I wish I could bring Louise with me to meet my parent but she still have her own life back there so I can't be selfish and take her with me as well.

Someday, sometime, I believe that we will meet again. And before that time came I decide to live my life here on earth to the fullest. With that thought I look at the door that was the entrance to my house as I turn the knob.

"I'm back."

I mutter as I enter my house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um… my name Hiraga Saito. Nice to meet you." I said politely though it appears my classmate doesn't seem to care after seeing how average I am. Well, sorry for being an average. I thought sarcastically.

It has been a week since I return and my father suddenly got a transfer which caused our family to move. Thankfully I was allow to continued my third year despite having gone for a year as long as I managed to get a great result on the test they prepared for me, which wasn't hard at all due to Myoznitnirn rune helping me in study.

"Anyway, Hiraga-kun. Your seat will be beside Shitouri-san so you can take your seat now." At the teacher word I see the direction he point as I noticed a beautiful girl with glasses that seems to give the impression of class rep.

So I will be sitting beside her for the rest of the school year. Should I call it lucky that I got to sit beside a girl as beautiful as her or no since there's no way someone like her would even be interested with someone as average as me.

It only been a week and I already thinks about the other girl. Louise would be mad if she know but I couldn't help it, since any straight guy my age would definitely be attracted to this girl here. But for some reason when I look at her I feel like I met her before. No, rather than met it seems to give me the feeling that I should have met this girl. Beside the girl there are also another girl which also could be said beautiful compare to other girl in the class but she didn't give me this strong feeling when I look at Shitouri girl.

Shaking my head to clear my thought I head to my seat.

"My name's Hiraga Saito and as you can see I'm a transfer student." I said to the girl that sits beside me. No matter how far she is from my reach I should at least introduce myself since we would be sitting next to each other for the whole year.

"I am Shitouri Souna. A student Council President of Kuoh Academy. Please to meet you Hiraga-san." She said with a soft smile that fit her cool character.

"Please to meet you as well, Kaichou-san." I said back. After that class begin and due to me just having transfer here I have to share my textbook with Kaichou-san here which caused me to feel a few killing intent from my classmate. But compare to a war like world of Halkeginia the killing intent of teenagers from peaceful Japan doesn't faze me one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School end without anything unusual is happening. Kaichou-san and that other beautiful girl seems to have gone and after asking around I found out that the other girl was Tsubaki Shinra, Fuku-Kaichou for Kuoh Private Academy. The two of them must have gone for they Student council work which got nothing to do with me.

Seeing that I don't know a single person in this class I decide to head home first. I don't want to be forceful when it came to making friend so first I better let them get used to my presence first before making few friends.

Normally it should be easy for transfer student to make friend since everyone would be curious at them during the first day, but for some reason I seems to be an exception. Is it because I'm average? Thinking this somehow I feel depressed. At least I have Derf to talk to.

On the way to the school gate a commotion caught my attention as when I turn to look I can see a boy getting beaten up by a group of girl with Shinai in hand. Is this the so called bullying? I was about to go and help when I heard the girl word as they beat up the boy.

It seems the boy was caught peeking and now was receiving his just dessert. I would have help if it not for a perverted reason so I decide to ignore the commotion and head home. Arriving at home I decide to study a bit. Since I already decide to live my life properly before I could reunite with Louise I better learn as much as possible.

At the very least if I were to return to Halkeginia I would at least have more knowledge my world could give me so I could probably do something for Halkeginia with this knowledge. Though part of it was just to raise my status so that no one would complain even if me and Louise were to married.

After I feel like enough studying I decide to watch some anime and play a few game that I missed with a year of my disappearance. It make me happy that I don't have to wait for a few of my favorite series to come out since with a year of disappearance there are a lot of material need to be cover before I arrive at the latest one.

Feeling sleepy I decide to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month has passed as life continued with normally. After a year being in a country that fills with war, I am really appreciated the peaceful country that Japan was. Of course there are still other countries which at war but being in a peaceful country like this, is like something that was happening on another world.

Even if I want to help I know I would need to choose side and that will only cause some unnecessary sacrifice so I should let the course of the war in this world to take it natural course. Unless it was something that would affect the people dear to me I doubt I would ever take any action as I continued living my life peacefully.

Coming to school, talking with friend, Study, hanging out with friend. This have been most of my daily routine ever since I return to Eatrh. It was just what your average person will do normally but to me, it was a blessing to be able to do something as normal as this.

Even Derf have been complaining about how peaceful it is with nothing for him to do, but after introducing him to the wonder of Anime he seems to have stop complaining and become a full time Otaku Sword. It must be nice being a sword since he doesn't need to anything and sometime I didn't even bring him with me just because he have some anime he want to watch.

Thing have been peaceful and from the conservation with my friend it seems there been a talk of someone from second year called Hyudou Issei. Lately he seems to be closed with the first beautiful girl in the school, Rias Gremory which caused other guy to be jealous at him. There's even a Rumor of him and the new beautiful transfer Student Asia Argento to be living together.

What with that guy and his Harem like situation? Is he a protagonist of some kind of Harem light novel? Even for someone like me who have an experience with a Harem feel a bit Jealous, but that was normal for a normal guy like me so I didn't give my thought into it. It not like whatever this Hyudou Issei did will affect me in anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life continued uneventfully until one day. It was during my return from school. During the walk my eye caught sight of someone turning to the corner of the road. I didn't see her face but I was confident it was a girl. That long flowing blonde hair and that kind of figure. It remind me of Tiffania but since her ear wasn't pointy I assume it must be someone else.

But still the feeling of nostalgic when I saw the figure made me chase after her and when I turn at the corner the figure have already disappear.

"Sigh… I must have been missing Halkeginia to much if I start to mistake someone for Tiffa." I mutter to no one in particular. Seeing that there's nothing else I went home as usual as I do my daily routine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days later. My neighbor seems to be gossiping about the abandon Church that was destroyed for unknown reason. There also a rumor about someone sighting a Dragon but of course no one would believe it. Someone might have thought it was fun to spread a rumor like this, but since it got nothing to do with me, I decide to ignore it as I head to school as usual.

Classes begin and for some reason both Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou seems to be absent. Me and Kaichou can be said to be acquaintance since we were sitting next to each other. But that was it, nothing more as it more like the two of us just talk whenever there was a chance after class end. With how busy she is as Student Council President I really Involve myself with her so I when a classmate ask me what happen to Kaichou I told them even I don't know anything about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few day later Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou return after being absent. I ask her what happened and it seems our relationship was good enough for her to tell the truth. She said she was involved with an Accident that caused her to be hospitalized for a few days though what kind of accident it is, she doesn't elaborate it.

I decide not to pursue any further and return back to my daily life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another day and the same thing that happen before happen again. But this time I seem to sight Siesta among the crowd of what you would call a bad people. But it was only for an instant as the crowd of people was blocking her from view.

If not for them I might have tried to confirm that it was Siesta but due to not wanting to cause trouble for my parent by getting into the fight I decide to not to. After all, there's no way for Siesta to here so it must have been my mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*BANG!*

The signal signifying the start of ball days. For someone with a go home club like me it doesn't involve me one bit but as a student I feel obligated to at least watch the event. It seems that the Occult club group and the Student Council group seems to overwhelm the tournament.

As I watch the battle between Kaichou and Rias Gremory I was a bit surprised by the strength they show that I start to doubt whether they were using some sort of enhancement magic. Then again, magic didn't exist in this world so it must be the result of training.

I try to convince myself but… when you see a ball suddenly curve at an Impossible speed I start having my doubt. But the fact that magic didn't exist in this world make me convince myself that all of it was the result of a skill.

The tournament end with a success as students was cleaning up from the event. I was also helping out since I got nothing better to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days have passed. A new rumor seems to have start and it seems that Hyudou Issei seems to have get yet another one of Harem member. If I remember correctly, the girl name was Xenovia and she seems to be a foreigner.

But then again I never met her since I rarely went to Second year floor so a chance of meeting her was low. Not that I was interested to meet her in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was a parent teacher meeting. My dad wasn't able to come so my mom was the only one to come. Though I don't really know what to do since I was just enjoying my normal school life so there really was nothing important that my mother should know about my life at school.

But she seems happy that she managed to come. I guess not able to do the same last year must have caused to fully enjoy this year. For now I better behave as much as possible and if possible tried to impress my mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um… although it only been a few month but Hiraga-kun will be transferring out to another School during this weekend." My teacher said which shock the entire class. I might not be giving too much of a present in class but I think I did a great Job at integrating with the class.

Yesterday, my father for some reason get a notice from his higher up to transfer to another work places. I wasn't surprised by it since, this have happen many times before I was summoned to Halkeginia. What I was confused was that, during the duration of my disappearance my Father wasn't transfer to anywhere else.

"So tomorrow you will be gone. Although it only been a few months I hope you enjoy what Kuouh Academy have to offer, Hiraga-kun." Kaichou said to me with the word that was expected of Kaichou.

After that, my classmate start to said their farewell as well. And after school they decide to throw a farewell party for me, which I was grateful for.

Although it only been a short time I was enjoying my time here in this school. Let just hope that the next school was as good as this one so that I could enjoy my Daily life more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day as both me and my parent were finish loaded our thing to a moving truck. Looking back at the house, and then at the area I can feel a nostalgic feeling as if I have live here for years.

"I guess this is goodbye."

I said to no one in particular. With that, me and my parent leave our current home as we are moving to our new home. One where my Average life continues. Despite average it not like I hate it. The reason I like it was because, it was a prove that I was once, not being able to live a life like this even if I want to.

Peace is the best!

Although I said this for some reason I can feel a sort of emptiness with this. Did I make a right choice? Perhaps back then when I was given a choice whether to Enter that room(which I found out later was a Student Council room) or not and if chose to enter my life would be a whole lot different than now.

"Well, it no use complaining and for now I should just enjoy what life I was living now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on one of the roof of a house near to where Saito House is, one figure can be seen watching the Hiraga Family that seems about to move from the area.

"So that was a Vassal of [Chaos]. Are you sure that there wasn't any mistake because no matter how I see it, that guy look like any average human being."

Said a person who possess a Pointy Ear and with a long white hair pass his shoulder. On his back Strap a sword that was about half his size.

"It probably because he haven't use the power of [Chaos] at all making his presence so weak that it was hard to discern. But for a Sword like me, I could feel a strange power emit from him."

Another voice answers him as this time it came from the sword strap on his back.

"Then, let just finish this job fast. Let's go, Chaltier."

"Just don't make it to bloody, Judith."

With that conservation Judith Draw Chaltier and…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

DEAD END

* * *

Yo, Sorry for suddenly springing a new fic. While I was writing the next Chapter for Familiar of Devil I've just got the sudden Idea of writing this. I was wondering what would happen if Saito and Sona haven't met which where this plot came from.

There wasn't really anything interesting in it since it basically just fill with time skip as Saito went his daily life without any of the supernatural. For now this story end here but as you can see from the Tittle this is a What if.

Meaning that I would probably include many event that could have happen in Familiar of Devil that would never appear in the main story. Some of them would not be affecting Familiar of Devil while some would probably have a relation to the plot of the story.

And I did mention that I want to do a crossover of Familiar of Devil and other Series so That will probably be written in this.

I would probably not giving this much attention since I got a main story to be written but sometime when I thought I should get a change of pace of writing a fic I will be focusing on this fic when I have the time.

That is all from me and see you again in any of my fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Role Switch Part 1

I was having a Writer Block for Familiar of Devil so I decide to my other Fic… which also led to a writer block and in order to find some idea I decide to use the idea from Shin XIX. The Idea is simple in which, What if Saito and Issei switch places together with their abilities but with their own original personalities.

Why don't you read first and give your thought whether I managed to this or not.

Dislcaimer : On the first Chapter.

* * *

On one world, Hiraga Saito would be Summon to Another world to become a Familiar for Louise Valliere . Given the Power of Gandalfr that allow a mastery over any weapon, he managed to overcome any challenge thrown at him.

On another world, Hyudou Issei would be revive as a Devil by Rias Gremory. Posessing the sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] one of the thirteen Longinus, he strive to do his best in order to become a Harem king.

This is the Story of the two. But… the difference is that, their role was switched. Now then, let us witness on how the event will unfold if the two role would be Switch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiraga Saito. Seventeen years of age and in his third year of high school.

Athletic ability: normal. Grades: average. Duration without a girlfriend: seventeen years. Overall: no positives or negatives.

Teachers' evaluation: "Ah, Hiraga-kun. He refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow."

Parents' evaluation: "You should study more. You're on the slow side."

Being slow, he was rarely bothered by accidents, and accepted pretty much anything — relative to most people, at least.

"You have died and have been Reincarnated as a Devil."

Was the words of a Crimson hair girl with two bat wings in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all start when a girl suddenly confessed to him.

As Saito his age equal to year without a girlfriend, his reaction was of course Yes- is what most people would do. But for Saito he tried to process the event as he ask the girl to repeat it again and he received the same word again.

After about a dozen times asking for confirmation Saito finally decide to accept it, and by normal standard he of course accept the confession. He doesn't see any reason to refuse to. Though Is it just him but the girl seems to let out an annoyed face when he ask her to repeat again and again.

Anyway, thing have gone smoothly as he and this girl Yuma have start going out. A few of his friend congratulate him while some just Ignore it as it wasn't such a big deal. In fact they seems to be surprised that he still haven't got a girlfriend before.

Having a girlfriend Saito does not know how to make of it. After consulting his friend they told him to take her to a date which he did but, that end up to be the first and last of their date as the girl Yuma mutter two word.

"Please die."

Was her simple words and before Saito realized it, some sort of spear of light pierce his body as he fall to the ground, blood spilling to the ground.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Yuma said that as Two of Black Wings appear behind her back. Seeing that, Saito just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"That black wings… it suit you." Was his words which caused the girl Yuma to be surprised. He should have been panic right now after being stab by some sort of light spear but thanks to his disposition he kind of slow when it come to everything, even his own death. Which is why he could say things calmly even if his Vision start to darken.

(Ah… is this death? Am I going to die?) It seems that he finally process that he was going to die in any moment now. (Would my parent miss me if I gone? What about my friend? And The girl Yuma, is that 'sorry' she said was a genuine one or something else? Although she may have be responsible on killing me, being on the verge of death I don't really have any energy to be angry.)

At that time Saito noticed something among a pool of his own blood. Despite his dim vision he could still make out what the object is. It was a pamphlet that he got during the date but at that time he just don't know what to do with it, as he store it inside his own pocket.

(If I was a given a wish right now, then my wish was for me to be alive.) It was a normal wish for anyone who was on the verge of death but it seems that Saito seems to be a bit late on making the wish as he still have the time to think of something else. Saito wish to be alive but to him, when choosing life and death it was no different when one is choosing between favorite food and right now life is more appealing to him. But of course no one would grant him that wish, which left him no choice but to accept only one choi-

"Then, let me grant that wish of yours." A female voice can be heard. Saito tried very hard to look at the owner of the voice but with how dim his vision is, the only thing he could make out was, The Crimson red hair. That was the last thing he saw when everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning as Saito done his morning ritual before getting ready to go to school. He must have been to tired if he suddenly dreaming something about Yuma suddenly growing Black Wing on his back and tried to kill him.

But the dream was to clear, for it just to be a dream but for Saito who still alive and well mean that the event that happen was just a dream. Or else he won't even go to shool like today. But still... For some reason he feel really weak as if his strength was sap on by something. This though linger on his mind for a second but he decide to shrug it off as just the heat.

Arriving at school his friend ask him how was the date and his answer was.

"I was kill by my girlfriend." He decide to go for the answer of the dream because aside from that, he can't really remember how's the date end. And of course his friend seems to take it that he was dumb and then come the word of condolences. Heck, even Saito think he was dumb by Yuma that the shock must even make him dream as if Yuma herself was killing him.

But he still glad to have a friend like them. Now that he was certain he was dumb maybe he ought to check that Dating site that he have register before? Thanks to Yuma suddenly confessing Saito didn't have the chance to check the site and it will be weird to check the site when you already have a girlfriend so all but forgotten already about the site.

But now, there will be nothing stopping him as he decide to head home early to check on the site. On the way Saito spot Three group of friend which he recognize as Infamous Pervert trio. Not willing to have anything to do with them, Saito decide to choose another route as he arrived safely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Which led to the current situation. It was in the middle of the night when he was suddenly woken up by someone. When he look at that someone, he was captivated by her beauty. Saito of course recognize the girl as no man in Kuouh academy would not know the most beautiful girl in the whole school.

Rias Gremory. She is a 3rd year student of this school. The same year as him. Her long crimson hair which comes down to her hips makes her surrounding look like it's colour in crimson Illuminate by the moonlight.

As soon as she noticed Saito have awoke she look at him and said.

"Oh, So your finally awake." It doesn't seems to be an Illusion if she could talk.

"Um… Gremory-san?"

"Rias is fine."

"Then, Rias. What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night? Is this the so called night visit that I've heard?" A woman inside a man room can't only be other than that.

"Fufu… would you like that to happen?" As she said that she seems to brought her face closer to him and from Saito view he could see Rias Gremory Breast shaking a bit which caused him to gulp. But Saito know better that this situation could be a trap so he done what a normal person would do… which is he immediately dial for a police.

*Bzzt*

"Ah! My phone!" Saito shout at what appear to be the remnant of his phone.

"Is that your first reaction when you see someone else suddenly shot out a blast of magical energy at your phone!?" Rias was of course shock since normally any normal person would be panic to even care about their own phone.

"Well, People did said that I was a bit slow when it related to something- that not the point! Ah, and that was a new model to…" Saito mourn about the lost of his phone.

Seeing this Rias feel a bit guilty for suddenly destroying his phone like that, but it was his fault in the first place for not listening to her and decide to call a cop.

"A-anwyay… I'll pay you back for the lost of your phone and in fact I could give you a latest model if you want to." Rias said and with her authorities it won't be hard to do what she just said.

"Oh, then it fine then."

"That was fast!"

Saito hearing Rias offer have start to forgot about his old phone which caused Rias to Tsukkomi at his carefree attitude.

"Then, why is Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl at school want with me, in the middle of the night if not for night visit? Come to think of it, what with that blast of energy just now?"

"You just noticed it now!?"

"Oi, It night so keep your voice down. What if my parent suddenly woke up and find a girl inside my room?"

Rias hearing that tried to regain her own composure. She thought it will be just a simple matter of telling him about his situation before someone else would thought of him as a stray Devil. She even have prepared some measure on how to handle the talk with normal people but it appear the boy reaction was far from normal. Is something wrong with his head?

"Anyway, to make thing simple there is something I have to told you. You might have not realized it but, you died yesterday." Rias decide to went with the explaination before approaching the main subject.

"Ahaha… you sure know how to joke around. If I died then how come I still alive right now? Not to mention that the event yesterday was just a dream."

He seems to be in denial but…

"Wait, how the heck did you even know what I'm my dream was unless…" It seems he finally realized that the event yesterday as he come to the - "…you're a stalker! You must have heard when I mention it to my friend earlier!" –wrong conclusion! Just how slow could this guy be to not even take a hint? At this rate she might as well just go for the real reason right from the start.

"The event yesterday wasn't a dream and…"

*Basha*

With the sound of her wings reveal out in the open Rias said to him.

"You have died and have been Reincarnated as a Devil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" Ask the girl with blondish-pink hair that pass her shoulder. I was suddenly ask that question but I don't really what to said. All of a sudden I found myself in this weird places that fill with people with weird Uniform. On a side not the girl was Flat chest.

I've never been to outside of Japan before so I wouldn't know what kind of place that seems to have this kind of Building that seems could only be found on during Medieval age.

As I tried to make out one what happened it seems the people around me have start going through their own conservation ignoring me. The girl who ask me before seems to called Louise and that bald guy over there was their Sensei if I were to interpret their interaction. On a side note again the girl Louise was Flat chest.

I was having a hard time following the conservation but thankfully there was this Dark skin girl with Flaming red hair that seems to caught my attention as I savor every view of her body while they continued their conservation. On a side note this girl have Big boob!

She seems to notice my stare as well as she Wink at me with aseductive look while giving me a better look at her Cleavag-

"Gobah!"

With that I fall to the ground due to the nosebleed. This seems to caught both Louise and that bald guy attention as they stop their argument.

"Do I really have to do with him?" The girl ask again looking more unsure. As for me I was having a blissful moment of my life. A real girl, and not to mention someone beautiful was willing flashing her breast at me. Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad at all.

"Hey, you should count yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you." The Flat Chest girl said and honestly I wish she would step away as she was blocking my sight of the Big boob girl.

"Doesn't seem like he could talk. Oh, well, let just finish with the ritual." The flat chest girl seems to said something but I was to focus on catching a glimpse of that dark skin girl that I was to late for me to noticed when it happened.

It was my first Kiss. Now that I look closely the girl Louise can be consider cute but it doesn't change a fact that she was flat chest. Should I be happy that my first kiss was a girl as beautiful as her or should I be sad that she was a Flat Chest girl. If Flat Chest was a status symbol than this girl must have already reach a God class already.

But it doesn't seem like I can savor my first kiss as it only happen for a short time as she pull back.

"It is done." Was her word and I was about to ask her what with the kiss and if possible could I have one more(Even if it a flat chest girl a Bishoujou is still a bishoujou.) I was suddenly attack by a sudden Sensation on my left hand.

"Aaah! I'm burning up!"

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed." Louise said, irritated.

"Stop it! What are you doing to me?!"

There is nothing I can do, but I can't just lie around quietly. It is unbelievably hot!

"But still, It doesn't seem like you are mute. So, what are your name Comonner?"

The flat chest girl ask me again and this time with how the pain it was hard to concentrated on anything so perhaps having a conservation my lessen the pain.

"My name is…

XXXXXXXXXX

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise".

I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth.

There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know just how much my name is known to others.

I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

No, that isn't the case. After all, I'm so famous for being really lecherous that I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room.

I won't do such a shameless thing as peeping into the girls' changing room…

I'm sorry, I was there at the scene. In fact I was about to do these things that they accused me off as I hide myself within the locker room of the girl Changing room for the Kendo club.

For people like me who didn't join a club we usually have already head home right about this time. In fact just now I just see a Raven hair male Senpai of mine who also walking to the school gate meaning it was time to go home.

But for those in Club they usually stay at school longer which give me the chance to take a peep. As I was thinking of this, the sound of the girl talking can be hear.

Here they come!

As I was happy that I don't have to wait anymore they next word crush my happiness that only last for a short while.

"Alright, the pervert must have been hiding inside one of the unused locker so make sure to check each of them before changing." Said the Kendo Club captain Moriyama. Geh, I didn't expected this. Who know that they were expecting me to peep today so I never thought that they will make a spot check of the unused locker.

I was thinking what to do and that when something weird happen. When the inside of the locker which was supposed to be dark suddenly brighten there's no way I wouldn't noticed. The source of this light seems to come from behind me.

It was something similar to a mirror that seems to give off a Greenish light. I tried to touch the mirror but I can feel the feeling being suck in when I touch it. Could it be, An Oppai God have finally answer my prayer and now were giving me a way out of this situation?

I wasn't thinking much now that I was convince of what the mirror as without hesitation I enter the Mirror and at the same time the sound of the Locker door also open.

"Huh? Threre's no one here." I could hear a Voice before everything fade and the next thing I know I was… falling?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was how I came to this world as I told the flat chest girl who I am and where I come from. Of course I hide the fact that I was peeping on a girl changing and decide to exaggerated a bit by telling her I was saving a little girl from a car accident by pushing her away and before I know it, I was suck by that weird portal. I can't give this girl a bad Impression couldn't I?

And her reaction to my Wonderful story is.

"I can't believe it."

"Sorry for lying."

Guess I went overboard when telling her the story.

"Hmph, so that story about coming from another world was a lie after all."

"Nononono, that was the truth. I mean I just out for a walk when this weird mirror suddenly appear out of nowhere. There no such thing such as saving a little girl from a car accident." No matter what I still can't tell her that I was suck by the portal when I was peeping a girl changing.

"What a car?"

"It something that carried people without having to walk."

"Like a horse?"

"well, something like that but it wasn't a living being."

From that it involve of me telling any matter related to my world. It doesn't seems like she still believe me.

"Anyway, now that you know my situation can you send me back?" While being in another world was a wonderful situation that anyone would want but without any kind of cheat ability I doubt anyone would willing wanting to be separated from earth.

"No can do, there no such thing as spell that allow one to cross over the world. In the first place there's no way another world could exist. You must have come from one of those Unexplored land beyond the sea."

"Then just sent me back using the method you summon me."

Not wanting to waste time I ask her. I still have my life on earth after all and I can't just abandon it just like that.

And of course I was disappoint when she said it wasn't possible. From there it evolve into an argument that last for a moment until the flat chest girl decide she was to tired and want to got o sleep.

She then brought her hand up to the top button of her blouse. One by one, the buttons came undone. Soon she was down to her underwear.

As for me I don't know how this situation happening. Suddenly Undressing infront of a guy without giving any thought at all. Is she Inviting me or what. It was the first time A girl willingly undress infront of me but I wish she have bigger breast. No matter how I look at it she was-

"It flat."

At that instant a Fist rush to my face as I barely dodge it.

"Oi! That was dangerous you know!"

Suddenly throwing a punch like that.

"Y-y-y-you! H-how dare you."

She seems to be mad. Come to think of it again I did accidently said she was flat a moment ago.

"Waitwaitwait! Sorry for Saying my honest thought so Let-"

It seems she was even madder as she bring out what appear to be a stick as she start chanting something.

Is this what I think it is? Since this is another world I can only think one thing when seeing a person with a stick chanting something.

"Burn!"

She said and I was about to prepared a Fireball or any fire related thing but I didn't expected for thing to suddenly to-

*KABOOM*

Explode as smoke engulfed the entire room as I was hit by the Explosion.

I can feel the pain from being hit and I start to wonder why.

Why, all I want was to Enjoy my life fill with Boob but why am I suddenly being summon to another world? At the Very least I wish my own Sumonner was some kind of Big Boob Bishoujou not some Flat Chest Bishoujou girl.

*KABOOM*

Another strike and did she just read my mind? With the last thought I fall Unconscious for the first time in This Unknown world that was no Earth.

* * *

Okay and with that we're done with the first part. There will be many part for this Story but please don't expect that the next Chapter will be the continuation of this since it could even be just some random Idea.

If possible i want you guys thought on the P.O.V since as you can see with Saito i went with the Third P.O.V while for Issei I went for First P.O.V. which one do you think better because depending on what type of P.O.V I wrote things could be very different despite being the same plot.

As for the Crossover with other that won't happen until the main Fic past the rating game between Rias and Sona.

And feel free to Provide Idea for me since this is a What if fic, anything is welcome since anything could happen. If you think you have a great idea I could use that post it, either in review or PM me and if I think I could make a story out of it, then I will do it.

That is all and let hope I could finish the Next Chapter of Familiar of Devil before I was tempted to do another chapter of this.


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes Faction Route Part 1

Another Idea from SHIN XIX. It was a What if Saito meet with Heroes Faction when he return to Earth but in this case only Cao Cao the only one that appear in this part.

Just for the review.

 **Dragon Rider : What do you mean Rias and Louise switch places. Are you saying to make Rias a Mage and Louise a Devil? If that the case I don't think I could do that, Since if I were to do that I would need to change both Louise and Rias Family name which would be awkward.**

Disclaimer : Refer to chapter 1

* * *

"Goodbye… Everyone, Goodbye Louise." As I said this, my other feet move as I enter through the portal. I turn back as I look at Louise one more time. she was crying but she still force herself to smile at sending me home.

Her mouth move as if saying something but at this distance I won't be able to hear it. Even so I still understand what is it she wants to say as I replied.

"I love you to…" With that the portal completely close cutting all of the connection with Halkeginia.

"I'm back…" I mutter to no one as I look up at the one moon floating on the sky. Guess I'm back to Earth after all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Um… this is Earth right?" I ask again just for confirmation.

"Don't ask me. It's not my world so how would I know what it look like?" Said the Sword on my hand as I Jump to the left avoiding a large battleaxe that almost crush me.

Looking up once again, I was sure that there is only one moon on the sky meaning this isn't Halkeginia. But that doesn't change the fact that right in front me there was a humanoid like being that was thrice my size with the head of a bull.

"Do you know what this thing is?" I ask Derf who is more knowledgeable than me when it comes to something magical.

"That was a Minotaur. Be careful if it was the same as the Minator I know they skin was as Tough as steel so It almost impossible to hurt them using physical attack. I hear Derf word as I dodge another strike.

Just to confirm, I unleash a strongest blow I could muster as Derf struck the Minotaur body but I was unable to cut through it skin.

*Gaaaur!*

The Minotaur let out a growl showing that he at least feels that attack just now meaning, I could at least cause some damage with Gandalfr strength.

I don't know where I am but with my speed and the fact that it possible to damage him I should be able to win this fight… or at least that what I thought.

If it just one I should be able to win but, the fact that the Horde of Minotaur was also heading this way, probably attract by this guy growl was not a good news.

Don't tell me I am going to die here? It only not even an hour since I leave Halkeginia but now I was stuck in this place that I was not even sure was earth.

"Kuh…" Gritting my teeth I held Derf facing against the horde of Minotaur.

"Well, Partner. Do you think you could survive this? I'm with you no matter what will happen next."

Thank you Derf for raising my Death Flag. Now it seems that my death was certain. But thinking again even if I live what would I do? I don't think I would have motivation to live in the world without Louise. Perhaps Dying might be better after all since if there was a world after death than I hope I could meet with Louise again.

As I was prepared to meet my demise that is when I heard it…

*ROAAAARRRRR!*

With the earth shattering cry something land not too far from this place as it cause a small earthquake. That Roar even caught the horde of Minotaur as they turn to face… what appear to be a Dragon about ten times my size.

"I'm not sure what happened but I guess this could be said god blessing." I mutter as using this opportunity I charged at the Dragon with a red scale all over body. The Dragon also took notice of me as it turn at my direction opening his mouth.

I swear that if I'm not familiar with a Dragon then I might have not anticipated this but with my knowledge I raised Derf as the Dragon Fire a blast of flame at me but before it will hit me, the blast was absorb by Derf.

"Yosh, you're mine!" I shout when I feel the distance was enough for the rune on my right hand to react, I quickly activated it ability. It only takes an instant as the same rune on my right hand appear on the Dragon head.

"Destroy them." I give my Command and the dragon quickly do as it was told as the same blast of fire that was aim at me before was aim at the Horde of Minotaur an in an instant. What would have killed me before was annihilate in an instant by the Flame of the Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Grrrrr…*(Let go of me human…)

The flame Dragon said… actually it was just a normal Growl but thanks to Windalfr I could communicate with him without a problem. After a few questioning I found out that me and that horde of Minotaur was Invading his own territories and he was about to eliminate us.

Of course I tried to ask what world is this and the answer I got was a Human world, which wasn't really going to get me anywhere. If this is a Human world are you telling me there are other world out there that belong to other race besides human?

"I can sense someone coming, partner." At Derf word I start to be on my Guard while Windalfr preparing to keep control of the Dragon which I learn was called Flame Dragon. Currently I only immobilized him to save a bit energy from Windalfr since just like Gandalfr it could ran out of fuel if it was overused.

"Arara… I heard there was a Dragon making a nest around here but I never thought to find someone else here. And from the look of it, you are a human." Said a youth who seems to be wearing a school Uniform.

"Ah, if it about that then there no need to worried. The Dragon is under my control now you see." I said since it would be bad if he thought I was in a cahoot with the Dragon. I don't know who he is but from most Anime and light novel that I read I could assume that he come here to eliminate the Dragon.

"Controlling it? Just what kind of Sacred gear did you used to control a Dragon?" The man seems surprised by my word and so were me at his.

"Sa-sacred what? I don't know what you're talking about but it just one of my abilities to control this Dragon. Anyway, who the heck are you?" I ask since despite the casualness of our conservation, it doesn't change the fact that I was gripping Derf on my hand while him with some sort of spear strand on his shoulder.

"Me? Well, I am Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that."

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Did you said Cao Cao. That Cao Cao that was mention in Romance of the three Kingdom? Does that mean I was in ancient China right now!?"

I thought I was in another world but I never thought I would be crossing over time and end up in ancient China. I don't know a Void spell could cross over a time. But considering Void it might not even possible for it to possess the power to travel over time.

"What are you talking about? This is a 20th Century right now and didn't I just said I was his descendant, not the original one."

Come to think of it, he did say that. Perhaps I was to panic to hear clearly what he just said.

"Anyway, does that mean that this place is earth after all?" I ask him just to make sure. It would bad if I end up in another world beside Halkeginia and Earth.

"Of course, the way you speak as if you came from different world. Tell me, which Mythology that you belong to?" At his word I show a confused look which he seems to catch on. "Let have a bit of talk, though before that…" As I was wondering what he was about to do, the guy suddenly swung the spear on his hand as bright light coming from it an in an instant.

*Boom*

The sound of something falling to the ground can be heard beside me and when I turn I can see what appear to a Flame Dragon was death by the light from that spear.

"Oi! I thought I told you that I have that guy under control so why did you have to kill him!" I shout at him.

"It's a duty of a Heroes to eliminated Dangerous Creature such as that Dragon." He casually replied to my outburst.

What with that Hero. If you ask me a True Hero is someone who would not take another life even if it was something that must be done. Someone who end the war by killing Thousands of an enemy or someone who end the wear by making peace with the enemy. Among these it should be obvious who is the true Hero is.

But I guess I don't have a said in the matter. After all I was really in the dark about my current situation and my best source of Information was him only.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your telling me that you are originally from earth, but was summon to another world which from the name was not record in any Mythologies and you finally return just now but suddenly found yourself attack by a Minotaur."

The guy sum up what happen to me in those sentences.

"So, from your story we are currently in a part of forest within China but why the heck was a monster from Greek would be here?" I ask since I just found that I was in China, meaning it was still possible for me to return home.

"It happen when each Mythology clash even for a little as a few monsters migrate to someplace else causing the change in the ecosystem of monster in the area." Guess that answer my question and the next course of action is…

"Do you know a way for me to return to Japan?" I ask and I hope that he have some sort of teleportation ability like world door that could cross world in a second because at my current situation the only way for me to return to Japan was through Illegal mean since I would be arrested on the spot if I tried to use the legal ways.

"Hm… If you want to return home I could send you… but," Oh… I guess there is a way after all but I what with the 'but' at the end there. "In exchange for joining the Hero Faction I could send you straight to Japan and even straight to your home if you agreed."

While I was desperate enough to return home I still feel a bit hesitated when someone suddenly just ask me to join faction that I know nothing about.

"This 'Hero Faction' that you want me to join. It won't involve something like destroying or conquering the world isn't it?" I ask just to make sure. Don't want to suddenly finding myself fighting against an allied of justice all of a sudden. Then again with a name like 'Hero' in it it shouldn't be evil… right?

"Of course not. We just want to know the limits of what it means to be 'human' and challenge it. Of course we would also be responsible to eliminated races that was a threat to human such as devils, dragons, fallen angels and other supernatural races."

He said and I can't sense any sort of malice from him. And the fact I did recognize a few words such as Devil and Fallen Angel show that they might not be a bad guy after all. Devil and Fallen Angel, no matter how you think about it, there's no way they could be a good guy.

"Very well, I'll join This 'Hero Faction' that you spoke of. Then, can you send me home now? If possible I want to reunite with my parent as soon as possible." I said to him.

"Very well, then…" As he said that, he raised the spear he had been holding for a while now and that is when My Myoznitnirn rune reacts with the spear on his hand.

Sacred Gear : True Longinus. A spear that could kill even a God. There still many term I was unfamiliar with so perhaps I could ask him another time.

I thought the Information would stop at that but suddenly a new information enter my brain through Myoz as Seven Orbs coming out from the spear as each of their Information was received through Myoz.

"Um… If possible can I see that spear for a moment? There's something I want to test." I said to him.

"Hm… I could but I wouldn't suggest it. It is one of the Holiest Weapon in existence and if the user have even a little connection to darkness it will purge them just by contact." He said and seeing that I still didn't back down even after hearing that he hand me the opposite tip of the spear without letting it go.

Of course he still will be warried of me since we still just met but the fact that he was willing for me to even touch his weapon must have shown that he at least believe in me even if it was little.

I held out my hand but before I could even reach it, I can already feel a strong rejection as if The spear know what I was about to do, but with the glow from Myoz the rejection Disappear as I easily Grab the Spear as I can feel some sort of connection with it through the link made by Myoz.

"Hm… I think I could do this." I mutter as Cao Cao show a confused look at what I was doing but before he could even be Surprised I manipulate one of the Orb that was Summon as it touch both me and Cao Cao and the next think I know I found the location shift as I found myself in a Familiar location.

"This is, did you just manipulate the True Longinus just now?" He was surprised at the fact that I was using of the Longinus abilities which is [Atsusa Ratana] which allow one to teleport anything that the Orb touch to the where the user want. It work the same way as World Door since World door could also move to anywhere that the user want.

"It one of my abilities," I point at the glowing rune on my forehead. "it allow me to control anything as long as it was regarded as Artifact and it seems this Sacred Gear was consider as Artifact which allow me to control it even if the spear itself rejected me."

"Hm… That was a dangerous abilities indeed. To control even a True Longinus, It won't be exaggerated to said that, there are no Sacred Gear in existence it cannot control." I don't really know much about this Sacred Gear so I don't really know how dangerous Myoz is but,

"Well, this is my home and if possible I want to meet my parent as soon as possible. Why don't we have this talk some other time." I said to him and he seems to pondering about that but finally settle on the decision.

"Very well, I will be contacting you later and introduced you to the rest of the faction so enjoy your life now while you can." As he said that, he disappear from view as he was using the same method that Teleport me to my home.

Summoning Derf when I confirm that his presence was gone.

"Do you think that was a good choice there Derf?"

I ask Derf who have been quiet the entire time as to hide the fact it could talk. Even thought I said I join this 'Hero Faction' I still have my doubt since It was all to sudden and I also kind of desperate on returning home as soon as possible.

"As I said before, No matter what Partner decision I will stay by your side no matter what."

Derf answer and I was glad that he was my partner as I feel a bit confident at my own choice at joining him. After all with them calling themselves heroes there are no way they would be Involve with anything bad.

In fact I should be worried with this Creature like a Devil or Fallen Angel suddenly exists. Those guys was evil no matter how I think about it so if this Hero Faction help defending Human from the like of them, I guess It wouldn't be bad for me to join them.

With that last thought I clear my mind as my Focus was In front of me. Now, how the heck am I going to explain to my parent about my disappearances?

* * *

I was actually planning to just make this a One shot but it turn out longer since I can't just skip all the interaction because that will make it not logical. Just tried to Imagine if I write Cao Cao suddenly having trust Saito and suddenly ask him to Join and Saito suddenly agreed having completely forgot about his home and from there, their adventure Continued as they Slay Monster together and sometime facing against a Devil or Fallen Angel. That would be to Rush that it doesn't even make sense!

Anyway… this Story shouldn't last long since I will be skipping a lot starting from the next part. Since it fall under a 'What if' not an actual Story mean that I won't actually focusing on the plot that it will end up like Familiar of Devil that even after 60 Chapter it just finish with Volume 4 event which I'm sure another Author would have by pass it long ago in less then 20 Chapter.

That is all and if you have anymore idea just review or PM me. If possible don't make it to complex that I would have to turn it into a Full Story just to wrote it.


	4. Chapter 4: Parallel Cross - HAPPY END(?)

Anything about my comment on writing this could be found at the end of this chapter so why don't you guys just read it first.

Disclaimer : On the first chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

"*yawn* what a peaceful morning." I said to no one in particular as I walk the usual path to school. According to the time the school will start in 5 more minute as I can see a few students have start running as to not getting late.

As for me…

[Haste]

In that instant I was moving at the speed of the sound that it only take me a minute to reach the school gate. Of course I make sure no one was watching me and stop at where people won't see me or else they might have thought I have disappear and appear out of nowhere.

Having a magic sure is convenient… was my thought as I head to classroom.

It seems that I barely managed to get into the classroom and using Haste with this many witnesses was not a good idea which leave me no choice but to run normally.

From the look of it, Sona already here and so were Tsubaki. I was expecting for her to come and get me today but it she must have some work to do for Student Council if she can't. When I think about it again I seem to have accepted it as a norm for Sona to come to my house before going to school together.

As I sit on my sit Sona greet me.

"Good morning Hiraga-kun. You're late today."

Her greeting was normal that no one would find it weird but one thing that caught me by surprised was…

"Um… are you angry or something?" I ask her. I've known her for more than a month so when she suddenly addressed me as Hiraga-kun instead of the usual Saito she must be mad about something. Is it the picture? Did my secret finally leak out?

"No, why would you think that? Anyway, class is about to begin."

Was her casual answer. This is weird; it doesn't seem like she was angry but...

I look at Tsubaki for an answer as to what happen to her but her only response when she noticed my gaze was to nod in greeting before turning back to lecture.

T-that was cold. She acts as if I was just another face in the class. Is she also mad about something? It the picture isn't? I can't think of any other reason for the two of them to act so cold. Guess I should apologize after class over.

XXXXXXXXXX

At least that what I was going to do but the two of them doesn't seem to give an opening as class continuing on as usual. By the time it was lunch break I call to Sona but was received with another weird answer.

"Sorry Hiraga-kun, but there's a matter of Student council that need to be take care of, so perhaps later."

As Sona said that she and Tsubaki disappear to which I assume was a Student Council room.

Ehhhh… did I got treated as an outsider just now? I know I rarely contributed to Student Council but I was still a member right?

XXXXXXXXXX

For some reason my classmate seems to be more friendly toward me as they even invite me to eat together. Is this their way to show Sympathy that I was ignore by Sona? But still from how I see it, they act more like it was normal for me to eat with them.

As I was thinking about this strange event, lunch break already over as Sona and Tsubaki return to class. After giving me a nod as a form of greeting Sona take her seat beside me as the teacher came in before I could question anything.

This is weird, seeing Sona act like that to me almost make me feel like I want to cry but as I don't know the reason for it I can only think at all the possibilities. And one of the possibilities is that…. they was going to make some sort of surprise to me and all of the cold act must be to make a stronger impact on the surprise.

Yup, that must be it. I decide to choose that possibility and with that in mind… fufufu… it's 10 years early for them to make a trap for this Hiraga Saito. My guess is that, there must be planning something at Student Council room which explain Sona and Tsubaki gone to during lunch break.

If that the case, than all I need to do is try to buy time somewhere else and make then wait until i feel like they wait long and that's when I will make my appearance. Yep, that sound like a good plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

That was a good plan but the problem is where do I hide? The Underground Facility was out of the question since Tabitha might also be in cahoot with them as well. Which left me the place where Student council don't usually go which mean… The occult club?

XXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the Occult Club where Issei and the other should be, I noticed a commotion going on.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

A voice of someone crying can be heard. I didn't recognize the voice but since the voice mention Durandal than the one who chase after can only be one person.

"Oioioioioi, What the heck are you thinking chasing after little girl with a sword at hand!?"

I shout at the two who coincidently happen to ran at my direction. I don't recognize the girl who are being chased but I did recognized the one who chased her which is Xenovia.

"Ah, this is, I-I mean… It a replica. Yep. It not even a real you see." Xenovia upon noticing me stop her chased as she tried to make an Excuse while waving the Durandal around. As for the little girl, she seems to have assumed she will be safe with me as she hide behind my back.

"You know, even a normal Human would be able to feel Durandal aura if you swing it like that." I said and it true that Durandal have been gushing out an amount of Holy aura just by being out in the open. With Xenovia current skill she still doesn't have full control over Durandal.

"W-wha- How did, Gasper! Get away from him!" Suddenly Xenovia look serious as she point Durandal at me with hostility.

"Eh, but…" The little girl that have been hiding behind me seems uncertain as she look at me and then at Xenovia.

"Do as she says." I'm not sure when but it seems even that cat girl was also beside Xenovia as she also seems to give the same kind of look that Xenovia have.

The little girl seems to convince when she heard the cat girl word as she slowly inching away from me while Xenovia and the cat girl was looking at me as if, the moment I tried something they would attack me without explanation.

While all of this is happening the feeling that something is not right return after seeing both Xenovia and the cat girl acting as they didn't recognize me.

"What? What happen? Xenovia, Koneko-chan?" Without me noticing Issei come and accompanied him was Saji and Asia who seems to confused as to what happened.

"Be careful Ise, this guy could be an enemy." Xenovia said but her guard was up the entire time as she grip the Durandal tightly.

"Oioi, an enemy is too much isn't? Even if it a surprise party, giving me an enemy treatment was too much. Don't you think so Issei?" At this time my mind already convince that even those from Occult club was hook in for the surprise that Sona and the other planning but if I know Issei who are the one acting on instinct, having ask something suddenly he will answer before his brain could interpret anything.

"Huh? Who are you? Do I know you?" Issei show a confused look instead of what I was expecting him to do. To think he was good enough to act when present with a sudden situation. I guess I underestimate him a bit.

"Who are you? Which faction are you from?" Xenovia ask as I can feel the stare of everyone present unto me expecting for an answer.

"Hahaha… enough joking. Oi, Saji. I know what Sona planning already so shouldn't we just stop this charade already?" I look at my last hope which was the same Student council member as me.

"How do you know my name? In the first place who the hell do you think you are to call Kaichou name so casually!?" Saji seems angry as he summon his Sacred Gear as if preparing to attack at any moment now.

As for Issei, seeing Saji suddenly summon Sacred Gear he also follow suit as he equipped his Boosted Gear.

"Kuh… just what the heck is happening?" Feeling confused I also summon Derf on my hand preparing to defend myself just in case they were actually serious on attacking.

"Oioioi… just what is happening. I was just taking a nap for a bit and now you were suddenly surrounded by them. Just what did you do partner?" Hearing Derf I somehow feel relief. At least he was still the same Derf that I know.

"A talking Sword? Is that a Sacred Gear?" Issei comment when he see Derf? Why is he acting as if he didn't recognize me or Derf?

"I'm not sure, even during my Exorcist time there are never a record of a talking sword, even among Legendary sword." Xenovia answer Issei as she take a stance. "But, one thing certain is that, this guy was an enemy since he intruded The Devil territories without making any sort of agreement first."

I was about to protest but was unable to when Xenovia lung at me Swinging Durandal as I Intercept it with Derf. Xenovia show a Surprise look as Durandal was block easily by another sword. After all Durandal Destructive power should surpass even Excalibur Destruction.

"Heh, just because the sword is Legendary don't think I was less legendary than it. Let show them Partner!" Your not helping Derf, but what he said is true. It seems like talking is useless so there only one choice left.

But still, just what the heck happened that could led to me ending up fighting against those I consider allied. If I remember correctly Yesterday I was…

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Hm…_

 _Hmmm…_

 _Hmmmmmmmm…_

 _Oh, guess I almost fall asleep there. Now then, what do I do? Since my main Project was in a halt right now until I could somehow finding another source of technology that my own lab possess I was left with my Secondary Experiment. And by that If I were to count, even with all the finger on my body I don't think it will be enough to count how many there is._

 _Let see… I could leave anything related to Black Phoenix Potion to Ravel and anything related to Monster, Kiyome could handle it which left me which… there's to many! Even after I eliminated some of it, there are still too much that I don't even know where to start._

" _Tabitha, do you have any idea to start on which project?" I turn to my First Assistance Tabitha as she was the only one I could count on. Unlike Ravel and Kiyome who seems to have specialized on certain field, Tabitha was more like a Jack of all trade since no matter what kind of Project I could always relied on her._

" _It Charlotte," She corrected but to me it look like she doesn't seems to against it as it more like a reflex for her to answer that when I called her that. "How about that Crystal that allow you to draw out the power from your alternate self?."_

 _That huh, she must have referred to the Jewel that allow me to draw out my Alternate Self ability. Currently I have none of the Jewel in my possession since I already use the remaining two during my fight with Issei and Kokabiel Npc. It was a one time used only and The material can only be found on Dimensional Gap which is a 'bit' dangerous right now due to 'that'._

 _Add to the fact it wasn't cheap just to take an expedition inside Dimensional Gap because just being there was no more different than a death Sentence. I guess I was lucky that I decide to ask Ajuka first about Dimensional Gap before I blindly go there or else I'll be dead by now._

" _It impossible right now. There's not enough material to make a new one and with the current technology I don't think it was possible to make a breakthrough with the crystal."_

 _If I want to safely gather a material in that place, I would need a certain Offering which isn't available right now. I will have no choice but to wait for a month before the 'offering' will be available._

 _Anyway, back to the topic. After I use the Jewel for some reason it leaves me with some sort of Crystal as a byproduct. From Myoz, I knew that the Crystal was connected to the Jewel But there's nothing I could do with the level of Technology that Devil have._

" _Then, rather than the Crystal why don't we focus on where the Crystal connected. I'm sure Opening up a path to a Parallel Universe will allow a breakthrough on most Project."_

 _Hearing Tabitha word I was thinking. It true that the Jewel was prove that Parallel Universe exist but it was a fact that I myself haven't see it with my own eyes about Parallel world._

" _Yosh, Let do that."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly the memories of Yesterday flashing in my mind. Could it be… that this is not my world? Something must have gone wrong with the experiment yesterday that accidently transport me to this parallel world.

I would like to think more about this matter but I don't think it was possible right now. First of I should escape from this guy that seems to regard me as some sort of enemy.

But I don't think I will be able to escape easily from here. My biggest threat should be Issei as with Balance Breaker he should be able to push me past my limit and still have enough energy left.

Let not even count Booster Blader because combine with that Issei practically possess a power as strong as an Ultimate Class Devil or possibly surpassed it. Then again, he might not have that sword since he doesn't seems to be acquantince with the me from this world.

"Hah!"

I push back Xenovia as she stumble back a step and using the chance I cast the spell that need to beat Issei in an instant.

[Haste!]

"Wha- he's…" Issei was surprised but unable to finish his word as I struck him with the back of Derflinger causing him to lose consciousness immediately.

"Oioioi… Is that all? I was expecting it a bit harder to bring this guy down." I said to no one in particular which is was a mistake as it seems they Hostility of me seems to rise when they saw I took down Issei in an instant. It not my fault that this Issei was weaker than the Issei I know since if it was him, he would be able to dodge the first strike even without a boost.

"How dare you do that to Issei!" Xenovia charge at me with Durandal again but honestly, while I admit she is skill in handling a sword but compare to what Gandalfr could do and the fact that she can't even fully control it mean that she was no match for me.

Using the least movement as possible I dodge Durandal by hairbreadth and in that same instant I was Struck her with the back of Derf causing her to fall Unconscious in that one strike.

I was about to move but that was when I noticed something wrap around my hand. Looking at it I can see some sort of tongue wrapping around my forearm.

"I don't know who you are but for Kaichou I will protect the peace of this school!" Saji said with Determination and I have to admired him for that. From the corner of my Eye I noticed The cat girl have made her move noticing that I was restrain by Saji Sacred Gear.

"Heh, do you think that was enough to restrain me?" As soon as I said this I can feel Myoz rune glow as it allow me to take control of Saji Absorption line that was making contact with my arm. It doesn't seem like this Saji know about [Absorption line] ability as I don't feel my energy being absorbed when I was caught by the tounge.

"M-my, energy, It being absorbed!?" Saji show a confused look as His Stamina was flowing toward me and not only that, even his own energy was being sent to me as I can feel my own Stamina slowly recovers.

The cat girl seems to notice the changed but with that kind of Momentum it was kind of late to stop as she charged at me, her hand form a fist preparing to strike.

[Teleport]

Before the fist could reach I already Disappear from view and it take me a few Second to get my bearing before casting Haste Again and…

[Explode!]

Derf glow for a moment as I struck her with bigger force than the other. Being a rook, her defense was rather high so there no way I could struck her down with just my own strength. Sure enough the force behind my attack was enough to make her unconscious. Looking at Saji I could see that he was also unconscious from having all of his Stamina suck.

With this, it should be safe to escape. If only I could have enough energy for [world door] than that whole fight won't be necessary. But it was a fact that [world door] require more energy than my other spell. The only spell that could beat [world door] In term of energy requirement was [World Gate] which is the spell that was need right now if I ever want to return to my world back.

"Partner!"

It only take a shout from Derf for my body to respond as I Twist Derf to face the incoming attack… which turn out to be A magical energy made from a power of Destruction. There can only be one person that I know of that could do this aside from a certain Maou.

"A sneak attack with the power of destruction… that wasn't really nice there Rias." I said as I face my attackers who are glaring dagger at me. Beside her were Kiba and Akeno who also were giving me a hostile look.

It can't be help. If my theories is correct, then this is a Parallel world and from the look of it, they doesn't seems to know the Hiraga Saito here. Judging from Sona reaction earlier, it doesn't seems like this Hiraga Saito was involving himself with Sitri either.

"Who are you and depending on your answer I might leave you with half your life intact." Rias said and it doesn't seems like she plan to let me be even if I explain my situation. It must be because I hurt her servant that she was hostile toward me.

As I was thinking on what to do that is when something unexpected happen. A small portal sudden open up in the sky and in the next instand lighting came toward the Portal causing a bright flash.

"Ouch, Dimensional Transfer hurt."

"Hm… did we succeed?"

"Ah, it Saito-san!"

Accompanied by the flash were a voice that I am Familiar with.

"Siesta, Tabitha and Tiffa!" I shout when my sight return as I see them just a few meter from me.

"Kuh… a new enemy? Who are you and for what reason you intrude to our territories?" Rias ask. While I could see she is still warried I was a bit glad that she still willing to heard to us. Perhaps the fact that I let Asia healing the other play a big part in it. If I was an enemy there's no way I would allow that to happen.

"So… how did you come to this situation Senpai?" Tabitha looks at me and then at the Gremory group who have surrounded us.

"Wawawa, What do we do?" As for Tiffa she just noticed that we're not exactly welcome right now as she starts to panic.

"If a fight they want then…" As for Siesta upon noticing the Hostile treatment from Rias and the other start preparing for battle- oioioioi, Don't provoke them any further… is what I want to said but She already Unsheathe Ame no Murakumo causing rain to fall.

"That was… Ame no Murakumo? I see, so this guy must be an Excorcist." Xenovia seems convinced when she recognize the sword on Siesta hand.

"Isn't that the sword that was equal to Original Excalibur and Durandal? Are you telling me we have to fight someone like that?" Issei said as I noticed he himself was confused by the sudden situation.

"En garde!"

"Hawawa… Siesta-san!"

Siesta said as she charged while Tiffa tried to stop her but it was too late. If I wasn't so confused right now I would have stop her right about now but I'm more interested on hearing Tabitha side of the stories as to how they got here.

"Mind explaining a bit? I'm sure you have a reason why you didn't stop Siesta." I turn to Tabitha who looks calm despite the fact that we're practically made an enemy of Gremory group right now. From here I could see Siesta unleash a barrage of lightning at Xenovia but was swatted by the Durandal before it could hit. Did Siesta have some sort of grudge against Xenovia or what because it seems she purposely target Xenovia first among others.

Rias of course seeing that our side has start to attack counterattack as she start giving order. Even if it Siesta, there's no way for her to win against all the Gremory force combined.

"I-im sorry!"

Said Tiffa as she fired an arrow made of wind as it split into many shooting down at Gremory group but miss as they dodge the arrow easily. But because of that it was enough to cause separate them from each other as to not allow them to team up.

"Long story short, your other version was currently handling the device that was going to open up the pathway between Universe and in order to do that, we need to cause a fluctuation of Magical energy on one area in order to pinpoint the coordinate for the Universe."

Tabitha answer which is out of Character for her to said that long sentences. From what I understand is that, my other selves must have end up in my dimension somehow and Sona and the other managed to realized that and using the his help, or rather his Myoz help, they tried to open up a path to this Universe so that the two of us could return to our respective Universe. And in order to do that, we have to cause an abnormality of the energy within one area and what better way to do that then through a fight in which many elements will be merged causing an abnormality.

"T-that… A Fallen Angel!" I can hear Akeno voice and when I turn at Tabitha I could see, she already spread out Three pair of Black Wings as she summon a spear of light on her hand.

"Ohhh… an Elf! Not to mention that Boob! Kukuku… I guess it time I show my ultimate move!" Iseei said with a lecherous face.

"Like I let you!"

[Haste!]

With a speed of Gandalfr plus haste I charge at Issei not giving him the chance to even use that move. I don't know how different this Issei is compare to the one that I know but one thing for certain is that, they are bot a pervert.

*Clang* the sound of two sword clash as it reveal to be Kiba who are blocking my sword from reaching Issei.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt my comrade." Kiba said with a smile but I knew he was being serious.

"The same could be said for me so… Tabitha, Siesta, Tiffa! Stay as far away as possible from Issei if you don't want to be hit by [Dress Break]!" I shout at them.

"OI! Don't go and tell my skill before I could use them! In the first place, how the heck do you even know about that!?" Issei send me a grudging look at my warning.

"Let go over there."

The cat girl said as the other girl have start moving as far away as possible from Issei. I guess I should be relief now that the girl was as far away as possible from Issei which leave me having to deal with Issei and Kiba at the same time.

Giving a side glance I could see that Tabitha was fighting against Rias and Akeno at the same time while both Siesta and Tiffa are dealing with each other. Why couldn't we just settle things peacefully? I feel like something is forcing us having to fight each other like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they safe?"

Ask Sona as she was worried about the safety of Charlotte, Siesta and Tiffa. After all It only a theory on their part, to send the three of them through a Dimensional open up gate.

"You worry too much Kaichou-san. Myoz would never make a mistake when it came to an insight so have some faith." Said someone who looks the same as the man Sona love. In fact, one could say there are the same person as this person was his counterpart on another Universe.

"But still, to think something like a Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel exist. It still hard to believe even with the prove of being the alternate self of the one I know." Said Saito and to be honest, even Sona wouldn't want to believe this Story about Alternate Self and would have like to thought someone is messing with Saito memories. But hearing the story from Charlotte show that this Saito was not the one she know.

"Who know? Perhaps the me on your world was just a normal human and Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel doesn't exist over there." Sona said thought that was rather unlikely considering from this Saito story, what differ her from her Saito was that they didn't make a Familiar contract meaning inside of him right now was another [Chaos]. Though he himself doesn't seems to notice so Sona decide not to reveal anything related to Chaos to him.

"But still, to think the other me would willingly involve with something supernatural again. If it were me I would completely refused having involved with anything out of normal life." He seems to mutter to himself as if finding the fact interesting.

That was also what differ him from the Saito she know. This Saito seems content living his ordinary life without getting involved with anything Supernatural.

"I'm sorry for My Saito action involving yourself in this mess." Sona apologized since this person wasn't responsible at all for getting switch places with his parallel self.

"There's no need for apologized Kaichou." He said and to be honest Sona can't get used no matter what when he called her Kaichou. While she have been reminding Saito many times over to call her Kaichou before, but after hearing it for real it felt weird. It feel as if their distance was increased as that how her feeling was toward this Saito. Even the other have opt to have interaction as little as possible as she could see that they mostly leaving the conservation with him to her and Charlotte who are not here right now.

"Well, knowing myself, he must have tried to search a way to open up a path to Halkeginia knowing that it was impossible with just world Gate." He said and it doesn't seems like he know the truth as to what had happened to Halkeginia. It also not Sona place to reveal something like that to him so she decide to leave the decision to Saito when the two met later.

"How the condition of the device?" She asks as she point at the platform like device with a Small portal about the size of Palm floating above.

"It seems that they safely arriving at my world. If not for the fact that Myoz is needed to maintain the calculation I would like to return to my world already." He said as if complaining. Without Myoznitnirn it almost impossible to maintain the calculation to connect a path to his world. It would need someone like Ajuka to maintain the Calculation without using Myoz.

"Now we only have to wait for them to increase the Energy fluctuation to open up a Stabilized version of Portal to create a path between this two worlds." Sona said as she hope those three would do it fast. The other also looks regretful that there was nothing they could do.

As one could see the Portal that opens up was small about the size of a palm. To bypass it, they have no choice but to use Siesta skill which would turn a body to a particle of lightning to bypass the Portal. In Siesta current skill she can only take the maximum of three with her but even that doesn't guaranteed safety as there is a high chance for her to be hurt from the skill since it wasn't complete yet.

Which is why Tiffa were chose to go with her since with her Healing skill they could prevent a worse case possible. Tabitha was necessary as it was her Job to do the technical work because if they leaving it to Siesta and Tiffa it might end up with the two strand on the other side without accomplishing much.

"Oh… I can see the fluctuation of energy. I guess they already start." Said the person as if looking happy. Happy that he will be returning back to his usual daily life. "Now we just have to wait the Fluctuation reach a certain level and then we forcefully connect the Portal to my world."

Well… at least she will be able to see her Saito again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I ask again, who are you and what's your motive?" Rias ask the girl with 3 pair of black wings. If possible she wants to settle things peacefully because she still don't know the identities of the intruder. It would be bad if their action somehow affecting the meeting between the three great faction that will be held a few days later. At worst case scenario a war might erupt between faction.

"You will find out soon enough but for now let concentrated on the fight." The Fallen Angel girl said as she throw a Spear of light at her but was quickly shot down by her power of Destruction.

Using the chance Akeno tried to fire a blast of Thunder at her but was easily swat by another spear of light that was create in an instant. To be able to swat the Akeno Thunder attack shows that this Fallen Angel must be at the level of High Class devil.

During the fight Rias notice the girl seem to bring some sort of rectangular like device that resemble s Smartphone.

"There still not enough energy so let up things a bit."

As she said that Rias noticed the increase in power as suddenly, *basha* another two set of Wings appear causing both Rias and Akeno to be surprised. While the fact that another set of Black wings appear surprised them, they were more surprised at another set that appear.

"You're a Devil!?" Rias ask out of reflex when she noticed a Set of Bat like wings on her back making it 4 set of Black Wings and a set of Bat wings.

"If you want to survive you better get serious." The girl ignore Rias question as with the raised of her hand Thousand Spear of light hover over every Direction. For a pure blood Devil, being hit by a light based attack will damaged them greatly compare to reincarnated one which is why Rias know, if she was holding back she would not survive this fight.

Bzt! A crackling of electricity ran through Akeno body as Rias was using her Aura of Destruction to fend of against a Thousand spear of light.

*Kaboom!*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koneko and Xenovia was left to fight with the maid girl and the Elf. Since Asia wasn't a combat oriented type she was told stand far away so that she wouldn't get caught in the backlash of the fight. As for Gasper in this Situation where Everyone is separated his lack of abilities to control the Sacred gear was a hindrance which is why she told him to wait with Asia.

"Hah!"

"Hyaa!"

The two legendary Sword met as the Clash that would kill any Low class Devil instantly just by being a meter from the collusion as the Holy Aura let out from the clash was to much that if not for the two Holy sword Protection even their will died just from the clash.

"I don't know who you are but I won't lose even to another legendary sword!" Xenovia said as she swung Durandal again. In term of Destructive power, Durandal win Anytime over Ame no Murakumo, but In term of magical power Murakumo Surpass Durandal as the Katana was clad in lightning as it receive the second attack from Durandal which cause another Burst of Holy Aura.

"Let settle our fight from before. This time Sensei won't be interfering!" The maid said as Xenovia was confused by her word. Xenovia was sure, she haven't met this girl before so there's no way they would have fought before. Maybe she mistook her as someone else?

While this is happening Koneko have been trying to get closed to her opponent but with no success as the rain was reducing her Mobility and her vision making it harder for a Close Combat type like her fighting against a range opponent like the Elf.

Even so, despite raining hard, the Elf seems still be able to fire the Energy arrow at her. It probably due to the Elf characteristic which possess them to have Eyesight greater than most races. But even so thanks to Koneko Rook enhance she could easily brush of the Arrow while trying to get close or else she won't be able to do anything.

"…!"

As if sensing something wrong, Koneko roll to the side as an Energy arrow pass through where she have been before hitting the tree… after tree as the Arrow pierce it one by one causing the three that was hit to Fall down.

Even with her Rook Enhancement, there's no way she could brush of an attack like that which she feel relief she decide to dodge it. It must be some kind of Energy Charge attack as it power was different than any of previous arrow that have been fired.

But this could be used for her advantage, Koneko thought as she lift the Falling tree with her strength and throw it at her opponent as hard as possible.

*boom*

"Kyaaah!"

The sound of the tree landing on the ground accompanying by the Elf cried. Not wanting to give her the chance to recover Koneko keep throwing tree af tree at where she thought the girl was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah!"

With the speed of the Knight Kiba Swung the Holy Demonic sword at his opponent but the opponent easily intercept it as if he had read Kiba move… no, rather than read it more like as if this person have fought Kiba before to know Kiba fighting style.

[Boost!]

"Yosh…. This is a Maximum boost so I would be joini-"

[Haste!]

In that instant the person start moving at that incredible speed again. Even Kiba with the speed of Knight were slower than him but Kiba could still follow his movement as he noticed this person went to Issei as he brought his hand touching Issei [Boosted Gear] while the rune on his forehead glow.

[Hoh… trying to take control of the Sacred Gear? Sorry but I can't allo- what!? What did you do to me!?]

The voice of the Dragon inside Issei turn surprised as the rune on his Right hand also start to glow.

"Heh… this Ddraig is rather stingy I see to have me resort to use Windalfr. The other Ddraig was nice enough to let me do it without resisting." He mutter and at the same time the light on the Boosted Gear glow brightly.

[Transfer!]

Accompanied by the sound the sword on his hand glow as the light on [Boosted Gear] Dissapear.

"Wha- oi, that my skill!" Issei was surprised but Kiba don't have time for that as he charged at the person before he could hurt the defenseless Issei.

"Are you okay Issei-kun?" Kiba ask just to make sure because he don't know just what kind of ability this guy have.

"Yeah I'm fine. But my entire boost was transfer to that sword somehow having me to start from zero again." Issei said and at that Kiba was surprised. "Just what happen just now Ddraig? It was to fast that I barely realized when that guy got near me."

[Sorry about that. He was using some sort of ability that allow him to control your Sacred gear and I try to stop it but that guy seems to have the ability to control even me.]

"Oioioi… your one of the Heavenly Dragon right? Just how strong is this guy if he could control you? Are you saying that he is much more stronger than Kokabiel?"

Issei was surprised and Kiba can't blame him. To be able to control a Sacred gear that was at Longinus class and not to mention a Heavenly Dragon as well even if it was just a soul was not any normal being could do.

"Yosh, now that Derf have more Magical energy now let start with a Bang." As he said that the sword of his hand start giving out a crackling of electricity.

[Explosion!]

As soon as he finish the Word, Everything gone white.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from a far was a middle age man with Twelve Jet Black Wings on his back.

"Hm… I only come here when I heard an owner of [Forbidden Valor] was unsealed but what with this situation?" He mutter as on one hand he could see a Fallen Angel girl reincarnated as a Devil fighting against both the Gremory girl and her queen.

From the look of it was hard to believe that he miss someone like her. For someone as young to already possess Eight Wings, it probably would only take her about a hundred years for her to Surpassed Azazel if she continued her growth normally.

On the other hand Azazel could see the wielder of two legendary sword clashing with each other while the Elf and the Cat girl was fighting not to far away. He wasn't expecting to witness the clash between the two Legendary sword when he make his Uninvited visit.

From the look of it, in term of control the Murakumo seems to be far better compare to the Durandal but when it came to handling the sword the Durandal user Surpassed the Murakumo user by a large margin. Unless something is happening, all the two will only be destroying their surrounding from the clash of the two Legendary holy Swords while being in a stalemate.

Lastly was something that caught his attention most. To think that there was someone that could take control over a Longinus Type Boosted gear and make use of it ability. Even for Azazel, the best he could do was create an item that allow the user to gain better control over their sacred Gear.

Maybe he ought to keep watching? Perhaps something interesting might happen. Well, if there anything that could Jeopardize the meeting between the three great Faction that is when Azazel will make his own appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Explosion engulfed the Entire area as I set the target to all Gremory group only minus Asia and that little girl if she was in Gremory Group. As the Explosion died down I can see that except the three of us the other Gremory Group seems to have receive damaged but still managed to keep conscious.

With the Explosion set in the Not killing mode the damaged will be most set on Mental damaged so the worse case that will only happen would probably fall into a Coma which could be heal later with magic so there is no chance of dying.

Even so, as Expected of Devil to still be able to keep conscious even after receiving that Explosion attack. If it was a human they would probably be Unconcious right about now.

"Hah… hah… Do you have any idea what would happen… if something were happen to me?" Rias said and knowing her she was not trying to save her own life. She probably worried that if something were to happen to her which is the Sister of Maou, A war might broke out which is something she did not want to.

"Don't worry. Even we ourselves would not wish for a war but I have to apologize for involving you and your peerage, Rias Sama." Tabitha spoke as she starts to be polite.

"What do you mean? Just what are we Involve in?" She asks and to be honest even I wasn't in full picture because Tabitha explaination does not contain all of it.

"Well… Actually-" Tabitha was going to explain but was unable to because…

"Let me be the one to explain this Rias." Said a new voice and when I turn around I could see…

"Sona? And Sona? And that was… me?"

Yep, It was Sona and another Sona with another person which is me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minute before.

Saji's late. Was the thought of Sona as she was on her way to Rias place. At least the place where she assigns Saji the task for decoration before the meeting would be held. On the way Sona start to feel something weird. And sure enough as she arrived she noticed some sort of Barrier seems to have been erected enclosing the Entire area that includes the Occult Clubroom.

Worried that something weird happen to Saji, Sona was about to forcefully enter the barrier but that is when she can feel something else. Looking up she noticed that some kind of Portal have open up about a few meter above her.

"Gaaaah! That damn Kaichou! She doesn't have to push me like that… I wonder why she was in a hurry for?" Mutter a person who have fallen from the portal landing on his butt on the ground.

"H-hiraga-kun?" Sona said in surprise as she recognize the person in front of her.

"Ah! Kaichou! You better have a good answer why did you push me- Gbah!" Hiraga suddenly shout at her but was unable to finish as someone else came from the portal landing on top of him.

"It seems the pathway was a success and… ah." The newcomer turn to look at Sona and so were Sona as the two eyes met.

"…"

"…"

W-what is happening? Sona start to wonder because the one that have just appear was a splitting image of her… no, it won't even surprise her even if this person declared herself as Sona Sitri as that was the feeling she have when she stare at her look-a-like.

"I guess this might be a Surprised to you but I'm Sona Sitri. The you from parallel Universe."

The Sona in front of Sona said and which indeed surprise Sona.

After a minute of Explanation and Questioning Sona finally decide to believe that this person in front of her was indeed Sona Sitri as she even know a secret that Sona does not let anyone know even her Sister.

"So… you came from Parallel Universe… in order to retrieve this…" She point at Hiraga-kun who was push away when it come to the talk of Private matter between the two Sona. "…Hiraga-kun who have switch place with your Hiraga."

"Oi, what with that treating me as an object? I'm not 'this'!" Hiraga-kun seems to protest but Sona's ignore it.

"So, are you telling me that Hiraga-kun have some kind of connection to the Supernatural?" She ask seeing that, they have been sitting next to each other for a few month now and she doesn't even notice.

"I'm just your average human being so don't get me involve with this Supernatural thing if possible. I just want to live my peaceful live normally." The one who answer her was Hiraga as Sona look at the other her asking for confirmation.

"It appears that was the difference between the two Parallel world. While this Saito does not have anything to do with Supernatural, The Saito in my world did." Her counterpart explain. Hearing her counterpart calling Hiraga name casually feel weird. Maybe their relationship was different in the other world.

"Um… while I know it rare to meet your counterpart, Tabitha, Siesta and Tiffa counterpart still is fighting considering that the amount of energy still rising." At that word Sona show a confused look but her counterpart seems to know what is happening.

"I'll explain on the way." Was her counterpart word as she decide to go with it as she were brief on the situation while they enter the barrier that was set.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… They came from parallel world and was in your peerage, Sona while this man was your Familiar?" Rias ask while looking at the two Sona as even she can't differentiate between the two considering there's to much similarities making it hard to tell them apart.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for my servant action that endanger you and your peerage Rias." Said the left side Sona which Rias assume came from This Parallel world.

"It was the fastest course of action at that time as by being seen as enemy from the Gremory group we would be able to Increase the fluctuation of energy inside the barrier faster than if we were to explain the situation to them as an Emotion also play an Important part that cause the fluctuation of magical energy."

The girl Charlotte explain and while Rias understand why she did that, it doesn't make her feel any better considering that they were endangering her Peerage. At least they seems to have the decency not to target Asia or Gasper as they only went for the combat type.

"By the way, is Saji going to be okay?" The right Sona ask which she assume was the Sona that she knew.

"Ahaha… I might have absorbed his Stamina more than necessary… but don't worry! Just give it a night rest and he will recover." The man Hiraga which she assume was the Hiraga from the other world while this world Hiraga was talking with that Maid girl and the Elf girl.

"I see… so you guys are not them after all." That Hiraga seems to mutter having a longing look on his face.

"Anyway… now that we managed to open up a path between the two worlds we will be going back before someone else noticed the open pathway between the two parallel world. It would be bad if… let say, the two Great Red were to met each other."

The Sona from other world Said and Rias have to agreed. Having the Strongest being met can only end up with the destruction of both world so it would be wise if this Visitor from the other world were to leave as soon as possible.

"Very well… it not like we have any reason to keep you here. Also, this matter will be kept as a secret even to my Brother. It better if the existence of another parallel world was not to be let out." Rias said and she was sure Sona understand this. If something like this were to be discover then there might be someone who would make use of it. For example, someone stupid that was obsessed with Sacred Gear who decide to gather another set of Longinus from another world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"*Achoo!* Sniff… someone must be talking about me. But still… a parallel Universe huh. Never would have thought something like that was possible." Azazel said as he study the portal that was hide by them but was easily bypass by Azazel.

If not for that meeting a few days later Azazel would have jump through the portal by now, but with no information on his side it would be better if he didn't do that. After all there is a high chance for him unable to return which would cause an uproar in Grigory if he went missing, It might even start another War if that were to happen.

With that thought in mind, Azazel decides to Study the Portal until he satisfied and after that, he could start his own research on the parallel world. If it was a success than just imagine having a Dozen of the same type of Longinus at his possession? He feel giddy just thinking about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning back to where the Portal that connect to another Universe appear me, Sona, Tabitha, Siesta and Tiffa line up as we take on last look toward the Gremory group plus Sona and me from parallel world.

"Well… I guess this is a goodbye. Once we're back we probably would close the portal as soon as possible so, is there anything you guys one to say?"

"Can I touch the Elf Bo-Gofuh!" Issei was about to said something but was quicly shut up by Koneko with the punch to the gut.

"Well if possible I would like to have match with my other self but I guess it impossible right now." Kiba said and hearing that… maybe I should let the Kiba in my world tried a round against his NPC using Versus Terminal.

"…"

"…"

The two Sona just stare at each other and then the two nod as if they just finish a conservation that went unheard. I wonder how did they do that. Is it because they are both an Alternate self of each other?

I tried to look at my other self as I tried to send a telepathic message to him to show that even the two of us could do what Sonas just did.

"…."

"…."

"…."

" Stop that. Having someone with the same face as me looking at me is disgusting."

"Oioioi, what with that disgusting? I am still you, you know."

While the two of us are talking.

"Sigh… when will this be over? I have an anime I want to watch at home."

"Oi, what with that Otaku like way of talking. You are disgracing the name of Deflinger."

"Hah, and what would a sword with an Old thinking like you would know about the wonder of anime? Are you picking a fight with me!?

"Fine by me! I show you who is the most Suitable on having the name Derflinger."

Spark flew as the two Derflingers was glaring at each other…. If they have an eye that is.

"Well…. I don't know why you stuck yourself with the Supernatural but good luck yourself on the other side. May the both of us reunite with Louise again somewhere in the future."

My Alternate Self. I feel like it better if I keep the matter about Halkeginia a secret for now. If this guy was adamant on continued his Ordinary life than it better if he don't know about anything related to [Chaos].

"Yeah… good luck on your side as well." I said while in the inside I feel a slight mix feeling at seeing my alternate self like this. Well… he have his own life and this is the path he choose after all so It not my place to interfere.

"It time to leave." Was Tabitha word.

"Good bye."

"…"

Tiffa wave her hand while Siesta just standing there without saying another word.

Using a void magic I conjure a Wing on my back giving me flight ability. While Siesta and Tiffa who still haven't learn how to fly was hanging on Sona and Tabitha respectively as we flew toward the Portal.

Taking one last look at my Alternate self I wave my hand as he follow suit as everything when dark when we past the Portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urg… where?"

Opening my eyes I found myself in Student Council room. I was laying on the Sofa meaning I was sleeping on it.

The Sunset shows that school was over already as I look at the returning student outside the window.

"Was all of that just a dream?" I said to no one in particular but at the respong I almost jumo from the Sofa,

"It not a Dream partner." Derf voice can be heard as I can see him on top the table. "It appear a Human body cannot withstood the transfer between Universe which is why you were unconscious when we got back."

"I see…" No wonder I didn't even realize that I was on another world before. A Devil might be able to withstand the transfer but me being a Human not. "Where's the other?" I ask seeing that there's no one here.

"With all what happening, the work of Student Council was delay so they go and settled it while you were sleeping."

As soon as Derf finish that was when I heard it. The cheerful voice of the Student Council member as they were on the way to the room. Not even a day have passed but I already missed them after being in the Parallel world where I was a stranger to them.

I guess I should welcome them with a smile? I can feel myself smiling as I feel it was my genuine smile. Having able to talk with them again instead of being treated as a stranger make me want to smile. I guess this is what you would call happiness?

With that the door to the Student Council room open as I saw the familiar face that have already become part of my life here.

"Hey, Everyone. Long time no see."

….

….

….

….

HAPPY END….?

* * *

Okay… finally finish. It was harder than I thought to write a story about the meeting between the two parallel world. At first I tried to include Sona and the other from both parallel world but it end up with me not knowing what to wrote so I discard the Idea. After that I tried to make Sona group from Parallel world to join the fight but It end up with the three including Saito not willing to fight against Sona group which led me not knowing where to go so I discard that as well.

And as you can see I decide to just use Rias Group in the fight and since it not a fight to the death so don't expect something epic to happen in it. If it was to the death, Saito would have stole Durandal by now and combine it to from [Duran-Derflinger] already and with the power that could cut the world he would have wipe out the Gremory group already since Issei in this does not possess Booster Blader and balance Breaker yet.

Anyway… you guys could think this as a Sample for another meeting of Parallel world with will Involve Saito from my other Fic and if possible maybe even the Universe as well.

I'm not sure whether to make this Canon to Familiar of Devil or not so what do you guys think?

That is all and… any Idea that you guys thought interesting, don't forget to write it, either in review or Pm.


	5. Chapter 5: Role Switch - Saito Part 2

Part 2 of the role switch. between the two main character. Let see just how much of a difference I could make if the two character were to switch places.

Disclaimer : On the first chapter.

* * *

It was morning before Class begins and my friend was… giving me a betrayed look as they were looking at me with as if asking for explanation…

"Saito… Since when did you and Gremory-san gotten so close, you bastard!"

And it seems one of them can't stand it anymore as my group of friend surround me and depend on the answer I might not come out of this alive.

"Even if you ask me… she just suddenly approaches me all of a sudden." I said and while that was true I did not mention the fact that she was not a human and she seems to call herself a Devil.

From her word, it seems I have died at the end of my date with Yuuma and she was the one who revive me. Though she didn't elaborate much about that matter and… I was sleepy so I ask her if we could continue the conservation later.

At that she start having an annoyed look and despite seeing that Bat like wings on her back, I was more concern at my sleepiness so I don't really give much thought on it. I mean, it was in the middle of the night. While my surprise at finding her in my room keeping me awake but that doesn't last long as once I start to accept her story the sleepiness return back.

Seeing that I wouldn't be able to keep up with the conservation she decide to do as I said as to continued our conservation tomorrow…. Which doesn't take to long for me to meet her again as morning came, she have already familiarize herself with my family.

She was using some sort of Mind control magic to make my parent accept her presence as normal and since it doesn't seems to cause any harm, I wasn't too much bother by it. As long as she doesn't do something like rewriting my parent memories I could still keep quiet about it.

And so, the two of us was walking to school together which got most people attention as the reaction we got was…

"Look, isn't that Rias-Senpai?"

"Who's that beside her?"

"He seems to be wearing our school Uniform but… I never seen him before so… a first year?"

Oioioioioi… this is my third year you know so you should at least remember your Senpai.

"But still… he seems average."

"Why would someone as average as him walking together to school with Rias Senpai."

"Well… if it was someone as average as that there's nothing to worry about."

"I guess that true."

Sorry for being average! And you shouldn't said something like that when the person in question could hear you, you know.

"You're making this harder for me Rias…" I groan as I wasn't used at being at the center of attention.

"Fufufu… think of it as a revenge for last night." Rias mutter as if finding it amusing that I was troubled.

And… that's how the rumor of an average male student has been seen walking to school together with Rias Gremory, the no 1 beauty of Kuoh Academy. Although it was only state that the person was average, my friend for some reason managed to deduce that it was me in a matter of second. Am I really that average?

As I was thinking how to get out of this situation, help come in the form of Student Council President.

"What are you guys doing gathering at Hiraga-kun seat? Class's about to begin so return to your seat." They seem to grumble but obey nonetheless.

"Thanks Kaichou. I don't know what happen if you didn't come." I thank the person that have save as she take her seat in which happen to beside me.

"Did something happen?" Ask Kaichou. She seems a bit worried but I decide to be vague. At the very least, she doesn't seem to make connection of the rumor with me. Not that it would be bad even if she did make a connection.

I mean, I guess you could say, our relationship was those of the classmate that happen to seat next to each other. Because of that, there have been many opportunity for us to talk with each other but that was it. I don't even know whether the term friend could be used to call our relationship. Perhaps an acquaintance?

Anyway, Class begin normally as the school end normally…

"Are you Hiraga Saito?"

I look at the male who come to see me. If I have to make a simple explanation of his appearance I guess he is what one would call a Bishounen. If it was a girl I might not bat an eye if he said the word to, but what would a Bishounen want with me?

"Y-yeah, that me. Do you have a business with me." I said though uncertain. My friend was looking at me weirdly as if asking "what do you do this time?". They seem to have accepted the event from the rumor as it doesn't seem like they were pressuring me to tell them what happen. I know I said that already but it good to have friend like them.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

At his word I finally understand. So, this guy was sent by Rias. Does that mean we would have that talk after this? But there this anime I want to watch so I want to return home quickly which is why…

"I see, then tell her my regards. Bye!" I said quickly as I make my escape. Who knows how long it will last if I have that talk with her. Anything supernatural could come later. Right now I have my favorite anime I need to watch…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I go home now?" I ask the Devil in front of me. After trying to escape from The Bishounen, which I learn his name was Kiba, I was caught in a matter of second. After that I was drag toward the back of the school building. Anyone who saw the scene would have thought that I would either going to be beaten up or something but the truth is I was drag to what appear to be an old School building.

Inside the building I was met with a First year Koneko Toujou as Kiba introduce me. The girl doesn't seem to talk much which is fine by me considering I prefer silent of a loudmouth right now. And that Rias… how dare she was taking a bath while I was drag here. If she knows that I'm going to come then she could at least finish all of her business so we could go straight to the talk.

Looking at the clock there is about a Half and an hour before the Anime start. From school to home, it would at least take 15 minute which mean I have to finish the talk in 15 minute time if I want to make it on time.

From behind the curtain Rias come out, together with another girl that I recognize despite never talking with each other. It was Himejima Akeno the No 2 beauty in Kuoh Academy. If my friend knew I was meeting with the two top ranking beauty, I'm sure it would not end good so I decide to keep this matter a secret.

Seeing that I was here Rias finally decide to get to the point but before that I decide to try my luck by asking if I could go home and the answer to that is…

"No, we already delay this more than necessary. It would be bad if you end up being treated as Stray Devil due to the lack of knowledge." She said and…

"Devil? Who?"

I ask as I still can't process what she just said. I think she did said something like this as well but last night I was to sleepy so I don't really remember most of the conservation.

"You of course."

"Hahaha… you sure like your joke Rias. As you can see I'm a perfectly normal human. Look, I have to leg and arm, a head and body… not to mention this Two Bat like wings behind me… wings!"

I shout in surprise as Wings suddenly grow from my back.

"Those Wings are prove that you are also a Devil. As you know, you died during that day and I take a liberties to revive you. It wasn't possible to revive you as a Human so I have no choice but to reincarnated you as a Devil. I'm sure this is quite a shock to you but don't worr-"

"Noooooo! My clothes…"

"That what your shock about!"

Rias Tsukkomi but I didn't really heard her fully. I was pretty shock when the wings suddenly came out as I'm pretty sure there was a hole on clothes from where the two wings came out. How the heck am I going to explain this to my mother?

"Buchou…. Your raising your voice." Akeno seems to said something to Rias.

"Ahem… anyway... we'll fix your clothes later so there no need to worry." Rias said and hearing that I feel relief.

"Really, thank you. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my mother." I said. I doubt she said an excuse like "Wings grow from my back" as an excuse. Speaking of wings….

"Whoa! A wing just grow from my back!"

"Don't act surprised now!"

I said in surprise as I realize that the wings was indeed grow from my back while Rias was doing her own Tsukkomi routine. She sure love to do that. is it some kind of talent?

"Buchou…?"

"Ah, I mean, anyway!" Rias said as if trying to recover. "I was called when you were on the verge of death and your wish was that, you don't want to died which is why I grant you a life. The life as a Devil that is."

Rias said in which I finally understand. That red hair woman I met before everything become dark must have been Rias.

"Are you saying that Devil have power to grant wish?" I ask. I did hear she said something like granting my wish before.

"It depend on the person we make a contract with. An already Successful man wishing to be Billionare would probably have to pay a few years of their lifespan if they don't have anything that could replace it while an average office worker wishing the same would have to pay with his lives."

Rias said and from that I deduce that Every person Value was not equal. Two person could wish for the same thing but the price could be different even if they wish for the same thing.

"Then… what was Devil weakness? How long are their lifespan? What do I need to do as a Devil? Is it possible to return to Human?" I ask questions one by one as what I got was…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The other except seems to stare at me as if doesn't know how to respond while Rias seems to have this 'As expected' look on her.

"W-what? Did I said something wrong?" I ask thinking that I might have step into some taboo among Devil.

"Hiraga-kun, Are you sure that you never involve yourself with anything supernatural before?" Himejima-san ask me that looking curious.

"Nope, before meeting Rias I thought Devil and anything supernatural was just some made up stories someone made." I mean… that what normal people usually think, right?

"For a normal human who suddenly being told her was no longer human you sure are calm about this Senpai."

"Too calm."

Kiba and Koneko said.

"Well, he's that kind of person… so get used to it." Rias said to the other as if it was useless trying to of the reason. I mean I know everyone else always call me a slow person but is it really look like that? I just thought that I should just accept what happen to me and ask them about it since I am also part of the Devil right now.

"Anyway… I have something I have to tell you." Rias said trying to move on the topic. "I have been having an eye on you even before you were kill by that Fallen Angel." Fallen Angel should refer to Yuuma and judging from her word…

"I see… Sorry for not noticing your feeling sooner." I said and at that Rias seems to show a confused look while Himeji- let just call her Akeno inside my mind. Akeno-san look like she would about to laugh but managed to restrain it. "It must be thought on you, to see me dating Yuuma like that." I said. I wasn't sure what I should be feeling right now.

"W-what are you talking about? And why did I feel like you just having some kind of misunderstanding." Rias said as if realized something was wrong. I don't know what's wrong as she just told me about her feeling.

"I mean, for the No 1 beauty in school to be having a crush on me… That made me happy but I can't give you my answer ri-"

"IT NOT LIKE THAT!" Rias practically shout stopping me from finishing my word.

"Pft, hahahahaha…. Haha… ha…"

"Don't laugh Akeno!"

Akeno seems not able to restrain anymore as she broke out in a fit of laughter.

"S-sorry Ri- I mean Buchou. But you shouldn't word something like that because it might cause some misunderstanding."

"Kuh… what I want to said was that the Sacred Gear. I was having my eye on the sacred gear inside you so don't misunderstand!" Rias said with a red face. Just what got her so work up? But still thinking again even I feel like going red from embarrassment.

I mean, I practically mistook her word thinking that she was having a crush on me. I was even prepared to ask her to give me time since a few days before I was just kill by my first girlfriend so I don't want to think about going out with someone else anytime soon. Even if that someone was the No.1 beauty in school.

"S-sorry, I technically thought you were having a crush on me. I don't know that you were interested in the Sacred gear so forgive me for that." I apologized with a bow. That was my fault there for jumping to conclusion so it normal to apologized.

"Eh, ah… it okay. As long as you understand." Rias seems to be caught off guard by my action as she doesn't seems to know what to said as she decide the easier way was just to forgive me. After that I decide to ask the question that have been bugging me.

"By the way… what is a Sacred Gear?"

"Don't realize it too late!"

Rias Tsukkomi again. She sure love to Tsukkomi isn't she? If this was a Mmorpg than she would probably gain a tittle of [Tsukkomi Master] already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some explanation about Sacred gear which I learn was the reason that got me killed, I was ask to bring out the Sacred gear inside of me. But the problem is…

"How do I do it? I never even realize that I have this 'Sacred Gear' inside of me in 17 years of my life."

"Just raised your hand and after that you can close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind. After that tried to related that image of the strongest to yourself and imagine a strongest weapon possible."

Rias said so all I need to do was raised my hand an imagine a strongest thing…. Strongest thing… My mom? I decide to go with that as I imagine my mother which is the strongest being in our household.

"For some reason I feel like I should retort something here…" Rias said as if she was attack by an urge to do another Tsukkomi.

Anyway, I imagine a weapon that dominate all, as that was my mom is as suddenly…

FLASH

I can feel something flashing and when I open my eye my left hand was glowing.

"T-this light isn't going to be lighting forever right? I mean, how the heck am I going to sleep at night if it keep flashing?" I said as I start to worry whether this light would stop or not while Rias seems to resist an urge to der her own usual Tsukkomi routine.

It appears I don't have to wait long as the light start to take form and the next thing I know a red Gauntlet cover my left arm. It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of my hand has a gem-like object embedded in it. Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"Hm… would this Jewel sell?"

"Don't just decide to sell of your Sacred gear the first time you see it!"

Oh… It seems Rias finally losing to her urge to perform a Tsukkomi. As expected of a [Tsukkomi master]. Even if it not against her will she will still do a Tsukkomi.

"Well, Hiraga-san. That Sacred gear was part of yourself and if you didn't mind selling yourself then you could. Though the price of losing a Sacred gear will be death."

Akeno-san suddenly said seeing that Rias was in no shape to answer right now. In fact Rias look worse for wear as if she just finish a full marathon lap without resting.

Hearing that I could die I decide to forget about the money I could get by selling the Jewel.

"Ahem," Rias said trying to return the attention to herself. "Although, as a Devil. Saito, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back. I could make this wing Dissapear right? Seeing that the wing practically appear out nowhere, surely it would be possible to make it disappear. I don't want to know as a cosplayer by the other if they were to see this wings.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at me after Rias calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm a second year one year below you, Hiraga -Senpai. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Akeno-san bows her head very politely, And seeing that I also bow on reflex.

Lastly, it's Rias.

She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Saito."

Looks like I'm in a really unthinkable situation. And looking at the clock…

"Do you have a television?"

My Favorite anime was about to start!

* * *

Okay… I decide to split the part between Saito and Issei to make things Easier. Meaning that in one Chapter I will focus on one Character only which mean the next chapter after this will be focusing on Issei.

Sorry if it was moving slowly but I still need to establish what kind of interaction Saito will have with Rias and her group. As you can see Saito in this fic know Sona as he was sitting next to her just like what happen in Familiar of Devil just to show the similarities. As for their relationship… I guess we'll see once story move on.

That is all I guess and see you later, either in here or my other fic.


	6. Chapter 6 : Family

Disclaimer : I own the plot at least.

* * *

It was morning. The day where a normal high school student like me starts to get up and prepared for school.

Except that I don't feel like it and would like to stay in bed a little longer.

The reason for this?

"Saito are you awake? It's time for school and as Student council member I won't allow you to be late."

With the sound of door knocking a woman voice can be heard outside the door. Let me say it first that was not my mom. In fact it belongs to a woman with the same age as me and did I also mention she was beautiful? Also, she's not my Childhood friend who wake me up every morning since I only know her for a few month.

"Hrmph… uuu… to noisy…" There also another female voice who for some reason feel it was coming from inside the room.

Wait…. That can't be right? I mean I didn't hear the sound of the door opening so the woman- Sona should still be outside the room. Witch mean…

"I'm opening the door."

Before I could confirm the owner of the voice that was inside the room the door open revealing Sona who have already wear her school Uniform as her movement went stiff the moment her eye land on me… or to be precise the figure that was sleeping beside me which I was able to confirm the same time at her.

"S-saito… to think that you finally commit a crime!"

"Wait! I can explain! And what do you mean by finally!?"

"Then why is there a girl who look no older than ten in her pajama sleeping in your bed!? Are you a lolicon!? Should I keep Charlotte away from you for her safety!?"

I could already hear Sona mutter bit of warning to Rias about Tojou Koneko as well. I'm not a lolicon ok!? And Tabitha would be sad if you lump her as Loli type… although I won't deny it!

"Uuuu… What wron-"

The girl who look no older than ten years old finally wake up due to the loud noises that me and Sona made. The girl eyes who look sleepy just a moment ago open wide as she finally take a look at her surroundings.

"W-w-w-w-where am I!? This is not my room! Am I being kidnapped! Y-you won't get away with this. My Mama really strong. She can face an army by herself! S-she can… she can… " The little girl start to spout something but one can tell that she was really scared and that's when her eyes land at Sona who have been staring at her. "Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The girl suddenly cry!

"W-wait! I don't think I'm that scary to make a girl cry just by looking! I'm not… right!?"

"You know Sona, with eye like that any child would be scared by you."

"W-what!"

Sona look shocked after being told that her eyes was scary. I mean she always have this glare look on her face especially it effect multiplied when she was wearing glass and the School Uniform. The effect will probably multiplied if she changed her outfit to a Black suit.

"There… there, calm down. The scary Onee-san won't eat you so please stop crying." Sona start to glare for real at me when I mention her being scary but stop soon enough as the little girl start crying more seeing that. "Don't worry… This Onii-san won't let the scary Onee-san do anything okay?"

I'm not sure why but for some reason interacting with this girl feel like second nature to me. I don't think I ever did anything like this to another kid but it feel like it was natural for me when comforting her.

Sona, why don't you go to the dining room first. Prepare the breakfast for this girl as well." I ask and Sona nod. She seems to understood that staying her won't get her an answer and decide to take her leave while I try to calm the girl down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later after the girl already calm and not being panic anymore I bring her to the dining room where food already being served at the table. Smelling the food the girl stomach start growling causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Right, The scary Onee-san prepared especially for you so feel free to dig in." I said to the girl who still a bit unsure as she look between Sona and the food.

"Fufu… sorry if I scare you earlier but please eat if you hungry." Sona gave the girl her natural smile which I have to said beautiful and the girl seeing that seems to feel less intimidated by Sona and start eating the food.

And did I mention that the girl seems to have stick close to me not wanting to leave my side as whenever I tried to do that just to changed my clothes she start grasping at the edge of my shirt preventing me from leaving her side.

It seems that the girl seems to feel safe as long as I'm near here despite being so panicky just a moment ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few silent discussions me and Sona conclude that we know nothing about the girl and decide to ask her some question. There still about half an hour left before lesson start so we should still have a lot of time to ask the girl who she is.

"So, can you tell us who are you and why are you sleeping on my bed?" I ask carefully since we're basically dealing with a kid else she start crying again which is not something we need right now.

"I'm Loui!" The girl answer cheerfully.

"Loui, that's nice name. This Scary Onee-san-" Sona glare at me again without Loui noticing "-name is Shitouri Souna and Onii-san name is Hiraga Saito." I decide to introduce us first and go with Sona name in Japan just to be safe.

"Shitorisouna Onee-chan and Hiragasaito Onii-chan? What a weird name."

"Nonono… It's Hiraga-Saito for me and Shitouri-Souna for her." What with this girl? I feel like a dejavu here for some reason.

"Hiraga Saito? That my Papa name!" The girl eye open wide when she confirm my name.

"Haha, what a coincidence. To think there's someone else with the exact same name as me. He must be a great person." I said while Sona look at me as if wanting to Tsukkomi right there.

"Yeah! Mama says he went to a far off places to seal the demon that was going to destroy the world."

What kind of father is that! And can I take that as a truth or is this girl just making it up. I look at Sona If she know about any Demon that was destroying the world but the shake of her head seems to indicate that she didn't know anything about that.

"I-I see… By the way… how did Loui ended up on my bed this morning?" I decide to change the topic fast. Although I'm not sure about the demon part, the part that her father went to far away places should indicate that her father was no longer alive and a children might not understand the concept of death so her mother must have explain it that way to her.

"Hmm… I don't know. I was sleeping in my room… and… the next thing I know… I woke up in that room."

It doesn't seems like even she know how she got there in the first place. Which mean that there must be a third party that put her there in my bed when she was asleep. But for what reason? If it was anything related to [Chaos] than their target rather than me should be Sona.

I was about to ask more question but Sona interrupt me.

"Saito, It almost time."

It seems there was about five more minutes before the school begin and with [World Door] it should take only a second to arrive at school so I need to change fast so that we are not going to be late. But the problem is…

"What are we going to do with her?"

That's right. We can't just leave her here. It not because I don't trust her but it just that I don't feel good leaving her without some supervision. What if something to her when I wasn't looking? Although she was an unknown girl that appear out of nowhere but for some reason I feel like some sort of attachment to her. I already check with [Mind wipe] whether I was under some sort of compulsion or not but the result is negative so there must be some reason why I have this feeling toward this unknown girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loui or to be precise Loui de Hiraga de la Valierre was looking at the two adult who seems to be talking about something complicated which she loss interested after a few second. Her Nana or also known as Chief Maid Siesta have always told her to be wary of stranger.

Due to her position as the only Daughter of Louise De la Vallierre she have been a target of assassination attempt many times already but of course the young Loui wasn't aware of any of it since it was thwart before it would reach her.

But for some reason she feel at ease with the young man who possess the same name as her father. When he tried to comfort her earlier by patting her head… it feel like a warmth that she never had in whole her life.

Ever since little Loui have always listening the story about her father. About his heroic act from her mama and nana or even from Uncle Guiche who claim to be friend with her father but one fact remain. She have never met her father before. It seems that he have gone to a faraway land to seal of a demon from destroying the world before she was born.

Ever since then many disaster struck the continent where she live and her mama play an important part on stopping it which resulting for less time for her to spend time with her mama since she was always busy. Because of that Loui have yearn what it would be like to have father so she thought, when she grow up she will be an amazing wizard that will be able to defeat this demon that kept her father away.

Perhaps by then the family will be able to be together and it will be a warmth that she have been looking for.

It is all what a ten years old child would want.

The warmth of a family.

* * *

Hello to all my reader. As you can see in this chapter we can see a 'What if Louise was pregnant before Saito return to Japan'. And due to reason that I still didn't explain the child who was ten years old found herself in Saito world.

Need to be remind that I was actually thinking whether to incorporated this idea into Familiar of Devil but of course with few changes to make it fit with storyline hence why this prototype story was born.

Which is why I would at least someone else opinion first whether it was a good idea to let this be include into the main story or not. There will be a continuation of this of course which we will see the interaction of Student council member with Saito Daughter that he still didn't know about it yet.

The revelation should be done by the end of this which I expect would be three chapter including this one.

So, what do you guys think? If you guys think it was a bad Idea I would probably just keep the character as Flashback in Halkeginia after Saito have left.

With that out of the way, expect the next chapter of Familiar of Devil to be out tomorrow. I just finish writing the battle of Saji and Saito and thought I should include something to lengthen it before posting it.

See you guys tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Role Switch - Saito Part 3

Disclaimer : I own the plot at the very least.

* * *

"Sigh… why do I have to do this?" I said to no one in particular. Paddling a bicycle lazily I move to where the light in a small portable that I got from Rias was blinking.

I should be enjoying myself playing an MMO right now so why the heck did I have drop flyer in the middle of the night?

How did this happen? I think back to the day when I learn that I was a Devil.

After Rias grudgingly allow me to watch my Favorite anime, we return back to our original topic.

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?"

Rias said that with a wink trying to look appealing and my reaction to that.

"Can I hand my resignation letter now?"

"To fast! In the first place when did you got the time to wrote this!?"

Rias, being a Tsukkomi master managed to do a Tsukkomi perfectly.

"Buchou… your voice."

Hearing Akeno reprimand her Rias managed to regain her composure as she set aside the letter that I just gave her. I have a feeling something like this was going to happen so I thought I might need to prepare a letter like that so I did that in the span of commercial break during the anime I watch. It wasn't that hard to wrote simple letter right?

"Ahem… I'm afraid quitting was not really an option. Once you were revive by me you were bound to work with me whether you want it or not."

What with that bullshit rule. Are you saying I have no choice but to work with her? Becoming her servant?

"By the way, if you work with me I will give you an allowance of XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX yen per moth so how about it?"

"Sign me in!"

"Of course I could also- wait! That's it!? That's all it take to get you too agreed!?"

I'm not sure why Rias was surprised but the amount that she said just now was enough to entice any normal person to work with her no matter what. What? Money made the world go around you know so why would I refuse if she willing to pay me that much.

Well after I agree on the spur of the moment we start going on what I need to do as her servant.

Basically, the work of Devil are very simple. First of all they need to deliver the pamphlet to any place which was mark in the portable device which indicates the place where there are a person with a strong desire wanting to be fulfilled.

After that we only need to wait for the client to summon us from the pamphlet. Normally one would need complicated preparation in order to summon a Devil but with the Pamphlet that we deliver one would only need to wish it if one were to one to summon a Devil.

The Devil that was summoned would have a Job to grant the wish of the client. There are two ways to grant a wish in which one where we could use the Portable device that was given to us to grant the wish of the client. This was the easiest way since basically there was no need for me to do anything and let the device do all the work. But according to Rias relying on this to much make it harder for one to collect point as a Devil to raise our rank.

I'll get to the matter of rank later so the next method was to grant the wish of the client using our own power. This could give Devil a lot of point if it success but it would make it harder to grant wish of the client depending on what we capable of and what wish the client have.

That was the basic of what Devil did. And that was how I, Hiraga Saito found myself in the middle of the night delivering flyer after another.

"Sigh… although the pay was rather good but to have to do this every single night. It feels rather lonely."

Seeing that I have been doing this for almost a week now I seems to have develop a habit of talking to myself.

As I was just finish with one house and was about to go to the next.

Tap… tap…

The sound of footstep. In the middle of the night. Where everyone should have been fast asleep right now… well except those who are still engrossed playing MMO in the middle of the night like I was supposed to do.

"Ho… this is rare. To meet someone like you in the middle of the night."

From the direction of the footstep a black figure can be seen.

"Um…Sorry. I'm in the middle of work right now so… Bye?"

*Boom*

Without giving an answer a multiple spear of light strike at me. Since it wasn't the first time I've seen this and with my Devil sense I managed to avoid it on time… but.

"Fuh… trying to run? Don't even think abou-"

"Ahhhh! My bicycle!? Oi! Why did you have to destroy my bicycle!?"

"Ah… like I said don't even think about runn-"

"Like that matter! How do you think I'm going explain to this to my mom!? I'll be killed!"

"Uhh… I could compensate-"

"If you think money could compensate everything than we won't need a police!"

"W-what with this guy? I thought I just stumble to some newborn Devil but I never thought it will be someone with a screw loose in his head."

That guy seems to be mumbling something.

"Oi, I'm talking to you! Don't you think you could get away after destroying my bicycle and cause me to face my mom wrath after this."

I don't know when, but in the heat of a moment I've already summon my [Sacred Gear].

"Kuh… I'm leaving. It better not to get involve with this guy."

The man suddenly spread out out his Black wings ad start to flew.

"Like I'll let you go! I'll have you explain everything to my mom so she won't be angry at me!"

[Boost!]

All of a sudden I feel a sudden boost in strength. Not thinking much I jump at the guy before he could escape.

Seeing that I suddenly charge at him the guy throw a spear of light at me but right now I'm just focusing on dragging this guy with me so he could explain to my mom that he's the one that broke my bicycle so without second thought I punch through the spear of light making it vanish and went straight to the guy.

"Gah!"

My punch caused the guy to blown away crashing on the ground. That kind of loud noise might have attracted someone but for some reason no one is coming out from the house as if no one was aware of the loud noise.

Take that! That for destroying my bicycle. Hahaha… wait. Now that I think about it wasn't this guy a Fallen Angel. He have the same wings as Yuma so isn't this situation bad. I Hiraga Saito which just become a Devil for a week just happen to punch a genuine Fallen Angel to the ground. What if he got mad and decide to come for my life!?

"Kuku… I see, so the one that Azazel-sama told to supervise was you. I thought it was weird of why someone with just a [twice critical] need to be supervise but us but it seems he wasn't wrong after all."

That guy start to mutter something as he recover from my attack. Crap! I'm going to get killed!

"My name is Dohnaseek. Tell that to your master since it would be troublesome to kill you right- wait, he's gone!? OI! Don't run when people are still talking!"

There no way in hell I'm going to stand by when this guy could kill me any moment. Using the chance while he was talking about something, I grab my destroyed Bicycle and get away as fast as possible from here.

Is it my imagination or when I was running I seems to heard some sort of sound coming from my gauntlet.

[Boost!]

There that sound again. I'm not sure what happened and I was focusing on surviving right now so I keep speeding up and before I know it I was in front of my house.

Hah… hah… doesn't seems like that guy was chasing me so I could finally breath in relief. Looking at the destroy bicycle I notice that the flyer I put there was missing. It must have been destroy when that spear of light destroy my bicycle.

"Phew at least I escaped with my life."

What with that guy appearing all of a sudden? I only become a Devil for a week so shouldn't I've been facing a slime right now instead of some kind of boss class character. Sigh… I already regretted accepting Rias offer.

"Saito, why is the bicycle destroy and since when did you start having a cosplaying hobby?"

A Last Boss have appear!

My mom with scary look were looking at me asking for the destroy Bicycle and the [Boosted Gear] on my hand.

Although Rias seems to have cast some sort of spell for them to accept me being out in the middle of night was normal but it doesn't change the fact I was returning home with the destroy Bicycle and some sort of Cosplaying gauntlet on my left hand.

Damn that Rias. This is all her fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were attacked by Fallen Angel!?"

Rias was shock after hearing my explanation. The next day early morning, I decide to told her what happened yesterday. Although my memory seems too vague after I arrive home but I did managed to tell her what happen until after I reach my home.

"Oi, you said before that if I become your servant I wouldn't have to worried about being attack by some other supernatural creature but look what happen last night!"

I decide to make my complain known to her. She did said that only Stray Devil would be attacked and if I become her servant there wouldn't be a need for me to be attack.

"It seems the Fallen Angel inside my territories have start becoming more bold lately. Perhaps it time to make my move." Rias seems to mutter something ignoring my outburst. "By the way… it good that you aren't hurt. If that Fallen Angel did something to you…"

Huh, so she did worried after all. That at least make me feel less angry a bit. But what with this atmosphere of her right now? That unknown Fallen Angel-san. You have my condolences.

I feel like I have to said this. And for some reason that Fallen Angel face appear as if retorting something about his name. Not that I would know of course considering I was focusing on running for my life back then.

"Fufu… if you scared then tonight you can sleep with Onee-san you know."

All of a sudden I can feel two big Marsmallow touching my back.

"Akeno-san, we're the same age or are you actually much older than you loo-"

"Asking a woman age… are you serious.."

"I'm sorry! Akeno-san is a full-fledged 17 years old and will remain that way forever!"

D-damn, that girl could be scary sometime.

"That good. Then, about my offer…"

"Hahaha… it not good tease your fellow student Akeno-san or else I might get the wrong Idea. Or is this one of those situation? The one called 'Honey Trap'? If you think that will work think again! I didn't get killed by my first girlfriend for nothing and I'll show you I could resist your charm like it was nothing!"

When you got kill by your first girlfriend on your first date you learn how to resist this kind seduction. Don't look down on me Akeno-san.

"Fufu… then I'll take that as a challenge and keep seducing you until you fall."

Geh… now I'm starting to have doubt. Sure I did have some resistance against seduction but against that bodies? One would need to be a Buddha or Saint to resist that kind of temptation!

"Stop playing around you two." Rias said and is it just me or did she seems to be annoyed a bit? "For now Saito, I want you to attend class normally and return home quickly after class while I look into this matter. Is that clear?"

"Yes~."

Not that I would complain. I mean more time for my Anime and MMO.

* * *

Ok… this should have been part about Issei in Halkeginia but due since it been a while since I read Zero no Tsukaima novel it was a but harder for me to wrote about Issei situation so I decide to delay that for now and focusing on Saito part which was easier. Maybe after Znt have finish all translation including a new one that would be out later I will focusing on Issei adventure on Halkeginia.

And here is the next chapter of Role Switch – Saito part. And in case you wonder why Saito is acting really weird in this story is that I take his original character description and implement it as it said in exaggerated manner to enhanced the comedy even more.

That is all from me and see you guys the very least next week since I will be busy every Monday to Friday every week so I only got a chance to wrote on Saturday and Sunday or probably Friday night.

See you guys later.


	8. Chapter 8: Role Switch - Saito Part 4

Disclaimer : The same as usual.

* * *

"Haaah… this sucks."

With my head on top the table i mutter.

"What's wrong Hiraga-kun? You look troubled."

A voice came from a seat beside me. It was after school. After my complain to Rias this morning I was instruct to attend class normally and go home straight after school. But to be honest, it was hard to focus on lesson today considering that I just make an enemy out of Fallen Angel yesterday. I mean, I did punch him without reservation and now I'm worried whether that guy would out for revenge.

"It nothing Kaichou. Just some problem with club activities."

I said to Kaichou who was giving me worried look. We did sit next to each other after all so it wouldn't be weird for us to be acquaintance.

"Since when did you join a club Hiraga-kun?" Kaichou raised an eyebrow at that. Oh yeah… I haven't told anyone yet that I join Occult research club yet.

"It called Occult research club. Anyway, I'm supposed to return home early today so see you tomorrow Kaichou."

I said to Kaichou and without waiting for her reaction I head straight out of classroom.

"Occult research Club! W-wait Hiraga-kun… are you!"

Kaichou seems to be saying something but I'm already out of the classroom and it would be such a pain to return back. I'm sure if it was something important she would've told me tomorrow so for now I should return home and continued playing that MMO game that I was unable to play this week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

But still… it feels weird now that I was heading home to enjoy what normally have been my daily life. It feel like something inside of me have change a bit ever since I become a Devil.

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice.

At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground.

When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

Let's pretend I didn't see anything. Yep, there's no way it would be good if a Devil was associate with a sister no matter how beautiful that Sister happen to be.

Who knows if Sister have an ability to detect a Devil or not but if she could perhaps said something like 'In the name of the God' or something and then I would be kill! My life is more important right now so let just pretend I didn't see anything and…

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…"

"A Clumsy girl Archetype!"

"Eh, who's there?"

Crap… I suddenly let out a loud voice when I learn this girl was a Dojikko type of girl.

"Ah… hello. I'm just passing by here so… don't mind m-"

"W-wait!"

I was about to leave but the girl suddenly jump at me not letting me go.

"O-oi… let go of me!"

D-did she found out I'm a Devil? D-does that mean I'm going to get exorcised!? There's no way I'm going to let myself be kill!

"Please help me!" I was about to Summon my [Sacred Gear] but stop when hearing her plea.

"Ok ok, I got it so why don't you let go of me first okay?"

For now it doesn't seems like my identity got exposed so it seems that she can't detect that I am a Devil despite being in contact.

"Thank you! Sorry for troubling you but I'm actually not from here and have been lost… and I can't speak Japannese well and…"

She seems to be having trouble explaining thing and since now I recognize this girl wasn't a threat as long as she didn't know my identities I managed to let my guard down a little and treat her like any other girl.

Ah… the wonder of Universal language. That one good thing of becoming a Devil. With this I don't have to worry whenever there would be a chance for me to go overseas in the future.

"So.. you were traveling?" I point at the traveling bag beside her.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Church… the church should refer to that place right. The place where the current me shouldn't go anywhere near it if I want to keep my life, that Church.

"I see… I'm actually not from here as well."

For now, I feel like playing a prank on girl. A devil playing prank on a Sister. Surely no one would complain right?

"Ehhhhhh! B-but your clothes."

She must be referring to my School Uniform. I thought she was just clumsy girl but to think she could be sharp at this kind of time.

"This? This is only temporary uniform and currently I'm on a mission on infiltrating the school where this Uniform is. I'm what you called a spy."

"Hawawa… a Spy… is that kind of spy?"

"Yes, is that kind of Spy."

What with this Sister? She believes what I said. For some reason things start to become interesting and I can't stop talking.

"Actually the school where this Uniform belong to was under control of a certain Oragnization. It would be dangerous for me to leak the name of the Organization to you so let just call them ORC organization."

"ORC organization. They wouldn't happen to have connection with a humanoid monster with a pig face are they?"

Oh, come to think of it, it did spell like that huh.

"No, In fact they It was lead by a certain Beautiful crimson hair woman though don't let her appearance fool you. She's the type that would force you to make a contract while you are unaware and would make you her servant and you can't even said anything about that."

"Wawa… to think something like that could happen on a school. As expected of Japannese school."

"It not just that. Below her are the Four Demonic King who are dangerous each of their own."

"D-demonic King… Sound's scary~"

"The first one was a girl who possess a seductive body that could practically ensnare any men even without trying. I almost lose to her temptation when we fought."

"S-so… you have fought them."

"Of course! It is my job to return peace to the school. If I didn't then the school will forever be in their clutch."

"Y-your amazing Mr…"

"Saito, Hiraga Saito but you can call me Saito."

"Saito-san, My name's Asia Argentto, nice to meet you."

This girl… what a polite girl… and so gullible. She really believe what I told her?

"The last one was a man with a handsome face and achieve great result in Academic and sport."

"He doesn't seems like a bad person."

"Don't be fool! He's the type that would charm any female he met and instead of doing anything about it just ignore them making him the enemies of all the male at school! You should be careful around him as well."

"I-I see… I'll be careful. Thank you for the warning."

It seems that the girl Asia seems too absorbed in the story.

"The third one! She is a Loli girl with a monstrous strength. If you approach her thinking she was just a harmless girl you would be in a world of pain. Although there was some maniac who would approach her despite knowing this so make sure to be careful around a guy like them."

"Um… I don't see how the girl could be dangerous… but thanks for the advice!"

"And finally! The last member!"

"W-what is it? Sound like quite a dangerous person."

"Indeed. Knowing by others as the average one. this last person was actually…"

"Actually...?(Gulp)"

The girl was practically leaning in right now.

"IS ME! Muahahahahaha!"

"Ehhhhhh! Saito-san… your part of ORC organization!? I thought you were a spy!"

"Well… there always that kind of situation where a spy become a double agent don't you think? We could use that In the setting of the story."

"S-setting? Story?"

"Of course… all of that was a lie. A Fiction!"

"…"

"…"

"Waaaaaahhhh! Saito-san you liar!"

W-what with this cute creature. I wonder while Asia was pounding me with her fist with isn't really hurting at all.

"Hahaha… you have to admit you was engrossed into it right?"

"Muu… it not good to lie!"

Asia pout but I can't tell she wasn't actually angry. it more like to hide an embarrassment that she got trick by me.

After both of us calm down we return back to our original topic.

"So you were heading to a church?"

"Y-yes… and since people can't understand me I've been having trouble finding my way."

I think there was an Old church near the outskirt of the town but… even if it old a Church it is still a Church and if possible I don't want to get near one at all.

"Oh… well, I can't bring you all the way to the Church but if it only near it I could guide you there."

I said to her. It doesn't seems like this girl will find the Church if I leave her be considering how clumsy she is and I'm worried if she would be tricked by a bad guy considering she easily believed my made up story.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute.

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction.

Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

It seems a boy was hurt from a fall but since her mother was with her I decide to ignore it as I walk alone to the Church area… wait, where is this Sister who said she want to go to the Church? Is she going to get me killed by having me go alone to the Church! Considering how clumsy she is, she might not even realize she was doing that.

Returning back to the park and that's when I noticed that Asia was with the boy that was injured with a green light coming out from her palm facing the injured part. In just a few second the boy injuries have been healed like it wasn't injured in the first place.

The boy mother quickly take the boy hand with a look of wanting to get as far away from Asia as soon as possible. It can't be help. She just normal human and suddenly seeing something supernatural like that surely she want to get as far away as possible. If it was me before becoming a Devil… what would I do? I feel like I would react somewhat differently but I'm not sure how. Oh well… there no use thinking of What If right now.

"Hawa…. Saito-san? No way…" It seems that Asia finally realized that she was separated from me. Really this girl… no wonder she got los- "Saito-san got lost!"

"It's you that lost!"

I, for the first time do a Tsukkomi. No way… Did Rias Tsukkomi got to me somehow? As expected of Tsukkomi Master. She can even infect other people to do a Tsukkomi. I should be careful around her next time.

"Wah… Saito-san. There you are~ Don't scare me." Asia upon seeing me breathe a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were heading to a church so you shouldn't got sidetrack just to heal that boy."

"B-but, the boy's hurt and… eh?"

Suddenly Asia show a shock expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you didn't find it weird? That I have this healing power?" She look at me and for some reason she have a sad face when she ask that. Seeing that my reply was that.

"Actually, I also have some sort of power."

"Ehhhh! Saito-san did!?"

Asia show a shock face at revelation.

"Yes, Inside my right arm currently there was a being that almost destroy the world seal in it. If the seal would ever break the being will be released and reveal it true form which is actually a…

"W-what is it? What kind of being that actually seal in your right hand?"

"I still haven't think of it yet. Let think of the setting together later when we meet again."

"…"

"…"

"Muu… Saito-san, you lie again!"

And then, for the second time Asia was pounding at me while making that cute face. Ah… I could do all day and never got bored.

Well… at least that sad look on her face have disappear and she seems to have that bright smile on her face.

After that nothing eventful happening as we almost reach the Church I stop myself.

"This is it. From here just went straight line and you should see the Church that you were looking for."

I said to Asia and hearing that she knows that now was the time for us to part ways.

"Um… would it be trouble for you to accompany me all the way to the Church. I wish to at least repay you for guiding me there and maybe a tea as gratitude for…"

Haha… this girl might have a good intention when she said that but there's no doubt that If I accept her invitation it would mean my life will be in danger.

"Sorry, but I have something else I need to do so, later."

"B-but…"

"Hey… we still haven't decided what kind of being seal in my right hand yet so when the time come I want you come with an answer… okay?"

I look at her and this question could also be interpreted as, we will definitely meet again.

"Yes!"

Asia shows a smile as she managed to interpreted what I mean and with that the two of us went out way.

Asia… the Sister was heading to a place where a Devil should never go to and me a Devil was returning to my home preparing for whatever it is that Rias have planned for me tonight seeing that she ask me to stay at home meaning that she would call me later tonight.

A Devil and a Sister… two being that should be an enemy, If we were to really meet again… I wonder. Will she really be the kind Sister she was now or will we be an enemy?

* * *

Okay… I managed to finish this yesterday but since I just post part 3 I thought of waiting for a day before posting this.

Wah… this kind of story was easier to write since I don't have to worry about the plot to much and just focus on character interaction. In fact I already plan how to end this if I assume it wasn't really popular much.

But if you all like it once I reach the end where I plan it then I guess I will release this as actual story instead of a 'What If' story. It will probably continue on where this I end this story.

Anyway…. I feel like I could wrote another chapter before going to sleep today so if things go well I might released a new chapter Tomorrow.

See you guys tomorrow… if I managed to finish it by tonight that is. or else I'll see you when I see you.


	9. Chapter 9: Role Switch - Saito Part 5

Disclaimer : You all should know by now.

* * *

"..to ,…ito, …ke …p"

Umrg… what is it? Too loud. Can't they see people are trying to sleep here.

"Saito, Wake up!"

"Whoa! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

At that sudden shout even I was force to wake up despite being sleepy right now.

"Really, just how long do intend to sleep?"

The Complain of the person who wake me up in the middle of the night can be heard and when I look at her.

*Pit*

"Hello, Is this police? There's a Crimson hair girl breaking in my room in the middle of the nigh-"

*Bzt*

"Ah! My new phone!"

"Don't call a police the moment you see my face! Is it fun!? Is it fun making fun of me every time?"

"Calm down Rias. Your bothering the neighbor with your loud voice."

"T-this… Man!"

Rias seems Hold in something as it take a while for her to actually calm down. What her problem?

"Anyway, Just a few moment ago I reveived an order from an Arch duke to eliminate a Stray Devil that have make it next in my territories."

Rias start as she finally managed to calm down.

"I see… well, good luck! I'm going back to slee-"

"Your coming as well."

"Why!?"

"Your to loud Saito. You shouldn't bother your neighbor in the middle of the night."

"T-this… Woman!"

Rias have a victorious look when she said that to me.

"Nonono! Why should I come with you? While you did say I have this Sacred Gear with me but I don't even know how it work!? Are you telling me to make a lightshow in the middle of the death battle?"

"No one said anything about you joining the battle. All I want is for you to observe the battle and see how Devil fight. Especially how your fellow comrade fought."

"W-what…. you should said so earlier. Then I don't mind as long as I don't have to fight."

No matter what other people said fighting's scary you know. I would be fine with just handing out flyer for the rest of my life and leave those kind of things to others.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the end I really did just observe their battle and to be honest it was kind of scary… and erotic? Doesn't those stray Devil not have any shame? At least have decency to cover your breast! For a growing high school student like myself I wouldn't know where to look during that battle yesterday.

What? While it was really an alluring aspect to stare at those bare breast I wouldn't want to be label a pervert by others so of course I'm going to be troubled. It what any normal high school student would do.

Anyway, it seems that there are other purpose of taking me there to observe the fight. I was giving a lecture by Rias about the Evil Pieces.

For Kiba who is a [Knight] it grants him a boost in speed that I can barely see his figure when he move. For Koneko she is a [Rook] granting her incredible strength that allow her to lift those over size Stray Devil call Vaisor without breaking a sweat. And then there was Akeno. That girl scary I told you! what with that happy expression when she throw lightning after lightning at those poor Stray Devil?

And she even let her alive! As expected of a Devil to be that cruel. At last Rias was the one who give the finishing touch as she completely incinerated the monster with her demonic energy. Seeing that… I just remind myself that… they was indeed a Devil.

Not that matter though. Rias are Rias and Akeno is Akeno and Kiba is as annoying as ever but I won't let that get to me. It not like they act any different around me after that so why shouldn't I do the same? I'm a Devil now right? Although I prefer if they don't involve me in any fight between supernatural creature.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school… or at least the time where school normally finish. Today is Sunday so there was no school today but I still have to attend the club room as part of being Rias servant. I want to complain that I should have at least a day rest once per week but with how much payment I receive and seeing that the work wasn't really hard I stop complaining.

As for why I was here today despite being a holiday the reason was…"

"Today I'm going give you your first job as a Devil."

"Waitwaitwait! Hold it right there. My first job? Then what was those handing a flyer in the middle of the night is?"

"Surely you don't think that a job of a Devil would be as simple as that. That was just an orientation for you who have just becoming a Devil. Any servant of mine would need to do that in order to get familiar which what Devil actually do."

So that was just orientation? Then what does a real job is? Surely she wasn't going to tell me to take a person soul or something?

"Your job was to make a contract."

Come to think of it, there was that. I completely forgot about that with the recent Fallen Angel accident and that battle that happen last night.

"You forgot?"

Koneko were looking at me as she said those word that just like an arrow that was piercing my body.

"N-no! Of course I remember. It the contract right? The one where we grant the wish of the client."

"We're not really granting their wish. This isn't a charity so there will be something of equal value will be changed based on the client Value and their wish."

Kiba took this chance to explain what the job entail to.

"Don't worry… since it your first job it should be something simple… right Buchou?"

Akeno said something that seems to calm me down. What… guess there's no need to worry to much after all.

"Fufu… fufufu…"

"B-buchou?"

At Rias laugh I seems to have a bad feeling about this.

"Ahhh… what should I do. All the easier job have already finish. Not to mention that the other have already have job assign to them."

Rias said this but from her expression I can see she was enjoying this.

"T-then… I guess I could do it some other time when there was easier job available."

"Well… you were in luck Saito. There happen to be one free right now and it happen to be a new client that we haven't met before so… I'll let you take care of it."

Rias said as she didn't even hide her evil smile as she look at me daring me to accept.

T-this woman… even I know that the job of meeting a new client shouldn't be given to your new employee and yet she basically just told me to take care of it and expect me to fail.

She must have thought I wouldn't dare and would start begging her not to let me take the job but… one could play at that game.

"I see… then, I'll be taking this job and show our new Client that the current Devil could be quite trustworthy."

I said saying that I will accept her challenge.

Her victory smile seems to falter at my word.

"Um… Saito-kun. You should think it over and ask Buchou If there is other job other than this." Akeno said to me but my mind already made up.

"There's no need to worry. Just leave everything to me."

I mean… it just talking with someone and form a contract by making them made a wish. How hard could it be?

After that I was told to step into the magic circle that would transport me to the place of the client.

"S-saito… I just remember that there happen to be a job for…"

"Hahaha… just you wait Rias! I'll show you just how simple this job could be!"

"W-wait!"

Rias seems to be saying something but the magic circle have already glow already my vision went white.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright light engulfed Saito as he disappear through the magic Circle.

"Buchou…"

"Uuuu…"

Rias could feel Akeno stare behind her and she didn't dare to turn around.

"Just because for your self satisfaction you just send a newbie on a job to an unknown client."

"B-but… that guy…"

"There's no but!"

"I was wrong."

Rias admit it. It seems that whenever it was something involving Saito she seems to lose ability on thinking rationally. She was planning for Saito to at least apologize for what he did to her since becoming her servant but she never expected for Saito to actually accept her unreasonable request.

And before she could remedy the situation Saito have already gone through the magic circle to where the client is. Who knew that guy was the type to lose his temper when challenge by someone. With how he seems to be afraid of fighting she thought he wouldn't dare to actually accept her request.

"Sigh… it can't be help. While me and the other went and meets our client Buchou should go and see how he's doing. At least make sure that nothing dangerous happen to him. With him being attack by a Fallen Angel a few days ago it wouldn't be weird for this to be a trap."

Right, there was that as well. After Saito told her that he was attacked Rias have been monitoring the movement of the Fallen Angel that live in the church for a while now but they don't seem to be making any move.

Could Saito attack be some kind of misunderstanding?

Anyway, right now she should check up on Saito and will interfere only something unexpected happen during his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! Something did come out!"

A few second after being engulfed by that light I was greet by someone shouting in surprised.

A second later the light died down and that when I could finally see where I am. I appear to be in a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room.

"What? I thought I was summoning a Devil so why the heck some average guy come out?"

Can I punch him? I know he is the client but being call average by someone you meet for the first time make you want to punch him in the face. If it a girl I might let it go but since it a guy… no, if I did that I would manage to land myself a contract from this guy. Be patient Saito… or else you would be laugh at by Rias after all that talk.

"I may look like this but I'm still a Devil. So… I shall grant you any wish in exchange for your Soul!"

Not to be distracted I merely stated my reason for being here. And it seems the line I practiced before just in case I would need to do something like this seems to be going well. Of course I'm not going to take his soul. What would that do to me? Even Rias said Devil this days didn't even bother with human Soul anymore. I mean, why bother taking the life of potential customer?

"For real!? I need to sell my soul for a wish? Y-your not gonna take my soul even if I didn't make any wish just because I just summon you right?"

It seems this guy was a beginner on Devil matter as he doesn't seems to know how we do our job. Not that I can talk since this is my first job after all.

"No, I just went with the mood there and I'm not actually going to take your soul." While it seems fun playing around with him I should have just get straight to the point.

"What… don't scare me off like that dude." This person… once he knows that I'm not going to harm him seems to change his attitude quick. "So… can you grant any wish?"

"That depend on what kind of wish you make and the payment need for that wish to be granted."

"Oh… then I want a cheat like power that could defeat anyone with a single hit."

I wonder what kind of life this person have to wish for something like that on a first try. But a wish is a wish so might as well see how it goes.

"Let see here…" I manipulate the portable device as it list out what payment he need to pay for his wish to be granted. "…Congratulation! You would get a skill [Self Destruct] that could practically defeat almost anyone with a single hit."

"Doesn't that mean I'm going to die after one use!? And why don't anyone!?"

How should I know? Ask this device if you want answer.

"T-then… I want to be popular with girl!"

Now this is more of a normal wish. This guy seems to got his priority backward.

"Let see… In exchange for Half of lifespan you will become very popular with a girl…"

"Oooohhhhhhh!"

"…below an age of 7."

"Like hell I agree to that! I'm not a lolicon damn it!"

Pupuu… just seeing his face turning from hope to despair almost make me laugh… oh no… I'm thinking that the Devil within me seems to have manipulate my emotion lately. Surely I'm not the type of guy that enjoy seeing others suffer… right?

"Customer… could you please hurry and make your wish. You are bothering your neighbor with your shouting."

"I don't want to hear that from a Devil! Aren't there any decent wish I could have?"

"You could wish item as well you know. The payment will be in cash. We don't receive a credit card."

"Are you a Devil or Salesman!?"

Of course I just made that up. It was fun seeing his reaction.

"Hahaha… of course that was a joke. Now… why don't you state your wi-"

Before I could finish.

BOOM

The door to the living room was blast open as someone enter.

"Pardon the intrusion~ Oh, I seems to be in luck. To meet the heretic and the Devil-kun in one swipe."

"Wha- who are you! Don't go inside someone house and break it! I'm going to call the police!"

"Kukuku… don't bother. There's already barrier being cast around this house. There would be no outside interference while I kill the both of you."

"H-hiii~" The person who summon let out a cry and faint at that threat… no, it wasn't just a threat. There was something about his word that could cause any normal person to be on his knees. It not anything magical… it more like the feeling behind those words wasn't one of joking around. To make things simple this person have been radiated a high amount of killing intent since the very beginning.

Even I was lost at word as my mind went overdrive.

T-that guy a priest right? It should be if you look at his clothes and he did call me a Devil just now meaning that he knows I'm a Devil! I'm going to get kill!

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. That… if you managed to cry that is!"

I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill! I'm going to get kill!

Kuh… is this the fear of death. I didn't even felt this kind of fear when I was kill by Yuma. This is not a game. This is real. If I died this time there would be no reviving again meaning I will died for real. I don't want that.

"Ho, What's this? The Devil scare! Kyahahaha! How fun! I didn't even do anything yet and your already scare to death!?" That guy start to mock me and in my state of mind I couldn't careless about tha- "Aha… your one fun Devil. After I finish with that Human I'm going to savor torturing you to death

Hearing that my thought come to a halt.

Did I heard that right? He was going to kill this human? He wasn't even a Devil so why?

"O-oi! Your target is me right? So leave him alone!"

I may be a spineless coward. I may be a fool. But still, I'm still not evil enough to abandon someone when he or she was going to be kill! Even though I was really scare about me getting kill just a moment ago but knowing that someone else could die while I did nothing? There's no way I could do that!

SHINE!

At that moment as if responding to my feeling my [Sacred Gear] appear in my right hand.

"Ho… a Sacred gear user. So you must be a reincarnated Devil." The guy seems to be amused by my Sacred Gear but I don't have time to indulge him on that. Covering the fainting human behind me I face the priest guy while making a boxing stance.

I didn't know anything about boxing and of course I wouldn't know anything about fighting. But still… This is a situation where I can't back off even if I want to.

"Hey… you crazy Priest."

"What, you shitty Devil?"

This guy seems to think that everything will goes well for him so I should buy time as much as possible while I wait for Rias and the other to notice.

"You're a priest right? So why did you have to kill this man? He's done nothing wrong and in fact he still haven't made any contract with the Devil."

That was true. Since this is his first time summoning a Devil he still haven't made any contract yet Perhaps with this knowledge, This guy wouldn't mind letting this man live. If that happen I could focus on running away from here without worrying for this guy safety.

"And? Your point is?"

"I'm telling you to overlook this man."

"Aha! Is this some kind of Joke? A Devil is actually telling me what to do? Just for the fact that the man even make a slight contact with a Devil was enough for me to want to kill him so it doesn't really matter if he make any contract or not."

T-this guy! There's no reasoning with him.

"Oh well, enough talking. The fact that I'm even talking with you in the first place was short of miracle. Now then… let get back to killing!"

Suddenly the surrounding area start to vibrate and the next thing I know the priest pull out a sword that have no blade… or so I thought when a beam of light extend from the sword turning it into a light saber.

I was prepared to receive his attack when… suddenly I found myself on my knees and some kind of smoke seems to rise out from my leg.

"Ahaha… you thought it was a sword? To bad! It's a gun!"

The crazy priest show a gleeful smile as he raised on of his hand who was holding some kind of gun.

So this is the so call power of light. I have receive this attack before when I'm still a human by Yuma and there also that Fallen Angel guy who I managed to punch through his Spear of light. But to be hit by one once I'm a Devil was really hurt. It like having your inside heating up passing a boiling degree.

Kuh…. It hurt. It hurt but… Looking at the still unconscious man behind me I can't just run away now. I need to buy as much time as possible until Rias and the others arrive. Since talking don't seems to work I guess that only left the only thing that i have been avoiding ever since I become a Devil.

I'll fight!

[Boost!]

In that instant I can feel some kind of strength coming from inside me and in this situation I didn't even care.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

With a battle cry I charge at the crazy priest ignoring the intense pain on my leg.

"Hmph."

The Crazy priest easily dodge my attack and with a swing of his Sword of light… it graze my cheek but…

"Arggggggghhhhhhhh!"

Even that was enough to cause an intense pain as I roll on the ground due to sudden lose of footing from the pain.

"Sigh… weak! Weak! Are you really a Devil? If not because of the information I receive about the owner of this house I wouldn't have thought he was a Devil seeing how average you look?"

Oi, Average was unnecessary you know!

"Guess it time to end this. While it fun killing Devil it wasn't as much fun killing someone as pathetic as you."

Kuh… is this it? Am I going to get kill now? I can't even muster any strenght to move right now so dodging the next attack would be impossible.

"Right then, please die."

The crazy priest said as he raised his light sword and was about to bring it down when…

"Wait!"

…a female voice cause him to stop.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier? It a bit to soon though."

"Father Freed… what happened here? And that person…"

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Saito-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems shock at finding that. Although I'm just on a verge of that just a few second ago a new kind of fear erupt inside me. Is this it? Would she change her attitude after finding out I'm a Devil. Would that cute girl that would show her beautiful smile at me would start to scorn me just because I'm a Devil?

"What? So you guys know each other? Not that it matter since you know this guy a Devill now so you wouldn't mind I kill this trash right? In fact you could watch if you want as I kill this trash here."

Haha… what am I even thinking? She was a Sister under the rule of God. And Devil was an enemy of God so it should be obvious what her answer will be-

"No."

-At that moment all my fear vanish and was replace by a new one.

Asia stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

No, Asia. There's no reasoning with this Priest.

"Oioi! This guy is a Devil you know? Shouldn't you learn that at Church that all Devil are evil?"

But Saito-san isn't a bad person! Maybe…"

Asia, if you try to defend me the last one was unnecessary you know?

"While he may prone to lying and made up story to fool someone but Saito-san isn't a bad person!"

Asia, you're not proving anything here. Is she still holding a grudge for making fun of her?

"Haha! Why are you so serious defending this Shitty Devil? Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? With this Pathetic Devil that was so scared shitless a few moment ago before I even did anything?" That Crazy priest start to badmouth me but in this situation I couldn't even careles- "The one who reincarnated him must have been stupid to make this trash a Devil. Really… I guess a trash Devil is still a trash no matter how you-"

"Oi."

I don't know what came over me but right now one thing is certain.

I am angry!

"You may insult me as much as you want but never…. Never! Insult Rias you hear me!"

Hearing him insult Rias like that seems cause something to snap within me.

"Tch… look what you did Asia-tan? Because of your interference that trashy devil managed to recover enough to at least move? For someone pathethic like him I prefer to kill him while he can't move."

That guy seems to be saying more insult but I couldn't give damn!

"Rias is… someone who is irreplaceable to me!"

She is someone who have save my life. When I was on the situation where choosing death would be a favorable choice she came to my call to give me a new life and no one can replace her.

"She is someone close to me."

We always clash when we met. But still there was never a situation where it develop into a full blown fight.

"I like her!"

I never hate our argument with each other. In fact I rather like since I never have that kind of relationship with someone before.

"Which is why I never forgive you for making fun of her!"

I'm the only that allow to do that!

"S-saito-san… y-your quite daring."

Asia for some reason was blushing madly as she tried to hide her face. All I did was said was thought I couldn't forgive this guy because he just make fun of Rias which I only allow to!

Um? For some reason I feel like I just said something incredible but… Oh well. Right, punching this guy is much more important!

"Heh… are you finish with your last word. Because it going to be your la-"

He seems about to said something but was unable to finish because… of my fist that land on his face sending him flying away.

"That, for insulting Rias!" Which I'm the only one allowed to!

Is it just my imagination or did my Gauntlet change for for a second there? It look like it take the form of a claw or something but looking at it again it doesn't seems to be any different.

"Yooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Shitty Devil! You've done it now! I thought of ending it quickly for pathethic Devil like you but now I'm going to enjoy torturing you until you beg to be kill!"

The crazy priest who have just receive my full power punch just now managed to recover in a second and he looks pissed. As for me… I already use every ounce of my strength of that punch and right now it was hard for me to even stand.

There's no way I would be able to dodge him and Asia understanding was shouting something but in my current state I can't even hear what she said.

Sorry Rias... I guess this is it for me. Next time, please find someone more useful to be your servant. I don't think I fit the bill.

"DIEEEEEEE!"

The Crazy priest thrust Sword of light aiming at my heart and…

*Bzzt*

The sound of familiar buzzing can be heard and the next thing I saw was the priest weapn got blown… no, it was erased as if it didn't exist.

And that's when I feel my vision Darken. The last thing I see before everything went black was the Familiar Crimson hair.

Hmph… what take her so long?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Saito body hit the ground Rias managed to catch it as the boy slump on her body.

"Good job on holding this long, Saito… and…" Rias was about to said more but found herself too embarrassed to even just think about it.

After all she have just arrive when she saw that Saito was being attack by some excorcist and being protect by a Sister. She was about to head into the battle when she saw that but stop when she heard those word.

"Rias is… someone who is irreplaceable to me!"

"She is someone close to me."

"I like her!"

"Which is why I never forgive you for making fun of her!"

Hearing that all of a sudden send Rias brain on overdrive. D-did Saito practically just confess to her? Him, the one that seems to always like to pick a fight with her? Is she dreaming? She tried pinching her check and the pain prove that it wasn't a dream.

"W-what do I do!?"

While Rias have received many Confession and love letter that it would be almost impossible to keep track of, this is the first time she was at loss of word when someone actually confess to her.

Technically it wasn't actually a confession seing that Saito wasn't aware Rias is near and Saito isn't actually confessing but Rias didn't know that and to confused to think straight.

"W-well… Saito wasn't a really bad guy and he… could be annoying time to time but he someone that would treat me as Rias Gremory instead of the most popular girl at school or Gremory heir but he wasn't handsome as Yuuto but… but…

Rias wasn't even sure anymore whether she was trying to look for an excuse to actually reject Saito or really accepting her conservation as her mind went into a panic state.

Fortunately that stop when she realized Saito just punch the Exorcist in the face sending him flying.

"That, for insulting Rias!"

Rias face went red matching her hair color after hearing Saito line. Even she wasn't sure why she was feeling like this.

But it only last for a second when she saw the Exorcist recover and was about to went for the kill.

With a simple of [Power of Destruction] she destroy the Excorcist weapon before it hit Saito. She actually want to aim at the excorcist himself but before doing something as killing him she would need to at least know which organization him belong and what kind of connection the Sister that have been protecting Saito have with him.

And that's how she come to this situation where Saito was slump on her hand as she glare at the Excorcist.

"Um…"

Of course, Rias still haven't forgotten about the Sister as she did give her some caution.

"I am Rias Gremory. I thank you for your effort on protecting Saito earlier." Even if the girl was enemy she still protect Saito earlier and Rias was not one to forget a gratitude even against enemy.

"Hawawa… you're the one that Saito-san…"

It seems the girl was making a connection based on her name but Rias wonder what kind of relationship this girl have with Saito seeing that she was using the first name basis with him. I-it definitely not like because she was bother about Saito relationship with some other girl… She just curios that's all.

"…Nice to meet you. My name Asia Argennto and I have been in Saito-san care yesterday."

Just what could that mean!? Rias is strongly bothered about that for some reason.

"Oioi… don't go forgetting about me now. And Asia… for you to be on good term with a Devil… are you betraying us… The Fallen Angel side?"

So the exorcist was on a Fallen Angel side and this girl Asia seems to be with them.

"No, even Devil have someone good in them and I won't allow you to kill them!"

As the girl said this she brought her palm as a a green light coming out from it aiming at Saito. Rias was about to react but stop herself when she noticed that the light instead of harming Saito was healing him.

"A healing magic that could heal Devil. Is that the rumor [Twilight Healing]?"

Rias have heard of it of course. It is said to be an only method other then black phoenix tear to heal a Devil which is weak against the power of light which is the properties of healing magic.

"Allright, since you have heal a Devil I can assume you were one of them. I'm sure those guys wouldn't mind that I kill you as well!"

The excorcist start attacking again and Rias was about to retaliate but stop when she realized…

"It seems like they have arrived."

Magic circle start to appear around them and just like that. The one who Rias Gremory called her Family have come to the rescue.

"Asia Argentto was it. You will be coming with us after this so I hope you wouldn't mind being in a presence of Devil."

With them here there was nothing need to worried. Her family is strong and Rias believe this wholeheartly which is why she that things will be fine.

"Y-yes… Since you all are Saito friends I won't mind. I still want to fully heal Saito-san though."

Asia said and again she really want to know just what kind of relationship does the two have.

As for the battle. While at first he show a happy expression but when the excorcist realized that he doesn't have a chance against this number, he start to show and annoyed face.

"Tch… I give up. While it was fun killing the Devil it wasn't a tiny bit fun being kill by one."

And just like that the Excorcist seems to throw something that cause a bright flash of light and when the light die down he was nowhere to be seen again.

"Should we pursue him Buchou?"

Yuuto ask and from the look of it he seems quite willing on chasing after this Excorcist.

"No, we should go back for now please make sure to erect a barrier around this area. Looking at the situation it seems that the Excorcist seems to be after our client instead of Saito who are getting caught in all this."

Rias feel slightly bitter at that. After all, because of her selfishness she have almost send Saito to his death.

Next time when he woke up. She should at least apologized for what happened and… perhaps she could pretend she never heard that confession… yep. It not because she didn't have a courage to give her answer to Saito or anything.

* * *

Allright, this chapter was to long that it reach the length what I actually put for an official Story. It a bit hard to write this chapter since I feel like I kind of force some event to happen in this chapter but I hope that next one would be more natural than this.

And In case you haven't figure it out this will be a Saito x Rias with no Harem… like hell that could happen in HSDXD fic… or is it? Maybe I should give it a try and wrote a non harem fic. Well if this goes as plan and end where I plan it to end then there won't be a Harem but if it did continued… we'll just have to see then.

Anyway…. I should return to Familiar of Devil next and also Role Switch – Issei would also need some attention.

See you guys later.


	10. Chapter 10: Role Switch - Issei Part 2

Disclaimer : Refer to the first chapter.

* * *

When Issei woke up, the first sight to greet his eyes was the underwear that belong to a girl.

"What kind of heaven is this to wake up with girl panties in sight?" Issei mutter as he do what common sense dictate him to pick up the panties and store it inside his pocket.

But then he starts to notice that he was not in his room. Panties come first after all so he noticed it a bit late about his surrounding. But why is it only a panties? What about the bra? As issei wonder this his sight fell to a Bishoujou that was sleepy peacefully on the bed.

"Guess that answer it." Mutter Issei as he realized the owner of the panties belong to the girl… or rather a very flat chest girl that a bra might not be necessary.

"Uguh!"

For some reason the girl twist in her sleep as if she was having some kind of bad dream after Issei thought of that.

But well… there was a girl in her pajama currently sleeping. And it not his fault that he was In the room so even if she awake there is no need to make any kind of excuse. With that in mind he continued to savor the sight of Bishoujou sleeping peacefully. But he wish that her breast would be bigger but it not his place to be picky so he make It with what he have.

"Un…" The girl for some reason awake and before Issei could reach she already caught sight of Issei who have been staring at her.

"…"

"…"

"Kyaaaa! A pervert!"

"How did you come to that conclusion- wait! I guess it was the right conclusion but remember yesterday! Yesterd-gofuh!"

Issei tried to defend himself but it was to late as In that instant she threw her own pillow at him with contain a bit destructive force that enough to knock down Issei.

"Huh… huh… yesterday?' The girl seems to show a confused face but only for a moment. "Ah, your that familiar I summon." The girl finally remember that she have summon this person here as a Familiar. He was giving out a some kind of lecherous face so she act naturally on self-defense.

Now that she managed to remember what happened she decided it was time for class to start as she got up while yawning slightly.

"Clothes." She mutter as her Familiar doesn't seems to caught what she was implied. "My clothes, get it." Her Familiar seems to understand as he get her her Uniform. "Then, Underwear."

"Right here!"

The Familiar in an instant kneel down as he held her Underwear like it was some kind of sacred object. But one thing caught Louise attention.

"Why did you have my Underwear in your possession?" Ask Louise as she noticed that the boy bring out her Underwear from one of his pocket.

"Gah, um… I was trying to keep it warm my lady." Said Issei as he tried to give the best Butler Impression from what he know at least. But on the inside he was crying that he just gave out one of his treasure like that. His body just act on an instinct at the mention of an underwear.

"I see… good job." Was Louise answer. He was her Familiar after all so his action was worth praising. "Then, clothes." Louise went for her next order.

"Um… I just give it to you just now." Her Familiar said looking confused.

"Dress me."

"Can I!?"

Hearing Louise word her Familiar seems to let out an aura of eagerness as her eyes sparkling. At that Louise start to have a bad feeling about this but… it was just a Familiar right? Surely nothing bad would happen. Was Louise thought as she allow her familiar to dress her.

For some reason Louise feel a chill as she allow her Familiar dressing her. But she regard is as her imagination as she wait for the Familiar to finish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fufufufu… being a Familiar is the best! I guess being summon by into another world wasn't so bad after all. I can freely stare into a bishoujou naked body all I want. Not to mention she even allow me to dress her in clothes and of touching her at various places… to bad her chest was flat.

Was the thought of current Hyudou Issei right now.

"Did you said something Familiar?"

Geh, this girl seems sharp whenever he make a remark about the flatness of her chest even in his mind.

Although he have some complain for her to keep calling him Familiar, but all the reward he got ever since he was summon here seems to nullified all that. She can treat him anyway she want as long as he could do perverted thing without a single punishment.

As the two walk into the corridor a girl walk out from one of the door identical to Louise door. And Issei was almost fallen from nosebleed at the sight of the Big boob girl from yesterday. As he thought Big Boob is the best!

The two of them seems to have a conservation that was not register on Issei mind as he was having a moment of his life Watching the girl with the big boob… or rather, just her boob.

As the two was heat up in a conservation, suddenly The big bo- he mean, Kirche called out to what appear to be a big lizard half his size.

"Gah! Get that thing away from me!" The big lizard for some reason was showing some sort of dislike toward Issei as he start breathing fire at him. Thankfully Issei managed to get out of the way before being hit.

"Oi Zerbst! Can't you not control your Familiar better so that he don't attack other Familiar?' Louise ask though there seems to be some smug look on her face seeing Kirche trouble face at 'Flame' sudden action.

"W-well… as expected of the Familiar summon by Zero. Can't even withstood a flame at that level."

No human would be able to shrug of flame at that level! Shout Issei in his mind as he tried to escape from the approaching lizard. Just what with it problem?

Fortunately Kirche managed to stop the big lizard before it truly fried Issei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He thought he was going to die. Thought Issei. And as if anything wasn't bad enough what with this kind of treatment? First it was in the dining hall as he was force to eat on the floor while all the other 'noble' eat on the chair. Not to mention his own food was so different compare to what the other eat. Issei start to wonder whether it was a good idea to be summon to another world?

After that it was class as Issei was kind of curious as to what a magic school will teach it student. Would it teach some kind of magic that allow Invisibility? Or perhaps, something like an X-ray eye? If there's one then he want to learn to!

"My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière," The teacher said as he noticed Issei who have not been looking around trying to scan all the beautiful girl he could found. He wish he have Motohama ability to tell the girl three size though as it was hard to do it, even for him.

Anyway, it appear Louise seems to have develop some kind of reputation to others as she was known as Louise the Zero. What with that badass nickname? Is she perhaps some kind of talented magician to even have that nickname?

Issei start having some kind of respect for Louise…. but was quickly shatter when he know why she was called that. What kind of mage that could not cast even a single spell!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, thanks to the Explosion that Louise caused it end up with the two of us having to clean up the mess. Though it more just me then her since she's barely done any work! Be patient Issei, There still a reward waiting for you tonight. Was what keep me from rebelling as we head for the lunch.

With how completely defenseless this girl is… I could watch her body as much as I want as she doesn't even mind it. Though I want to complain about the chest department, beggars can't be chosen.

"But still… why does Louise have to be flat chest?" Was something that I have been complaining ever since arriving on this world. If it was a girl with big boob that act like Louise then I might not caring at all with all the treatment I receive. Oh well, for now let just eat the fo- it gone?

"W-what did you just said Familiar?" Louise for some reason was giving an angry aura.

"D-did I just said my honest thought again?" I ask as I feel like this had happen before.

"No food for you!" Was Louise declaration as I was thrown away from Dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh… I'm hungry. I guess I now realize that being summon to another world wasn't as good as what happen in the story. I mean, those character in the story sure have it nice. They have a cheat like power, Collecting Harem left and right. Hah… I guess this is what you would call reality.

"Is something the matter?"

I turned around to see a normal-looking girl in a maid's outfit carrying a big silver tray, looking concernedly at me. Her black hair was neatly adorned with a headband, and her freckles were cute. Oh… is this the so called maid? Not just cosplay but a real maid?

"Um… is something the matter?" The girl said as she start to show the sign on uneasiness from my stare. Crap, got to keep my desire down.

"I-it nothing… I'm just a bit hungry right now since Louise doesn't allow me to eat." I said as it was the truth.

Now that I look again, the girl despite looking normal at first can also be consider as Bishoujo. Not to mention that her breast, while not big as Kirche, can still fall under my strike zone. After that the girl seems to notice that I was Louise familiar from the rune inscribed on my left hand as she told me to follow her.

"Wah… as I thought Food was second only to boob…"

"E-eh? W-what did you just said just now Issei-san?"

Crap! I accidently said my honest thought! The maid look at me as if she was having some second thought whether it was really okay to give me food.

"Ahaha… I" All I could do was laugh it off. Crap, even on the other world I was treated the same by female. Why!? At least I have to be thankful that this girl at least was nice enough to converse with me.

I was saved by the sudden sound from my stomach.

"You must be hungry."

"Yeah..."

"Please follow me this way."

This maid an angel. Even after she heard my perverted comment she hasn't start avoiding me and in fact was willing to give me food!

XXXXXXXXXX

After that I was given some leftover stew that those noble didn't finish and was grateful at the maid. Ah… so there is a God after all. I got to fill my stomach and more importantly I got acquaintance with this beautiful maid! Not to mention her breast was rather if you look at it carefully.

"That Louise… Despite having a flat Chest sure act all high and mighty! I wouldn't mind not giving food if her breast was at least bigger!"

"Ahaha… you sure love to talk about breast Issei-san…" Siesta start to have a trouble look as he heard me complain but even she doesn't seems to show any sign that she was repulsive by the talk so I have not been holding back when making my complain known.

"As a man it is my dream to suck a Breast of a Big Boob Bishojou Onee-san so why did I have to be summon by her of all people!?"

"Anymore than this I might have to beat you up Issei-san."

"Sorry, I went too far!"

Siesta-san start giving me a smile that promise pain if I keep continued.

"Well… It normal for a boy your age so I wont find it as fault but please remind that you shouldn't said something like that to any girl you met."

"But it not any girl. It Siesta-san!"

Siesta-san seems to give off an Onee-san vibe for some reason which make me feel rather comfortable talking with her.

"It fine if it was me. My family is huge so I'm used on taking care of my brother so I'm used on talking with guy. But still you shouldn't talk about a Noble like that Issei-san. It would be bad if they overhear what you said."

"Right, I'll be careful."

I need to be careful or else I wouldn't be enjoying the Erotic event that happen such as seeing Louise in Underwear, Changing her clothes, and so on. Since she doesn't seems to regard me as a male so can see her body all I want and she won't get mad! What a wonderful situation!

Although I prefer if her breast was bigger. Is there some kind of Breast enhancement magic in this world? If there is I would like to recommend it to Louise. For the sake of my wonderful erotic life!

* * *

Okay… since I tried to break through of the writer block of this chapter so the scene near the end might have feel force but things should progress smoothly from here as next chapter should be about the battle with Guiche so we finally see Issei with Gandalfr in action.

That is all from me and see you next in… I guess I will be updating Familiar of Devil next time so see you all in that.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Part 2

Disclaimer : The same as usual.

The continuation of Loui, the daughter of Saito and Louise.

* * *

"Ummmmmmmmmm…"

"Ummmmm…"

"Ummm…"

She's bored.

Was the thought of one Ten year old girl.

After having some sort of conservation between Saito Onii-san and that scary Onee-san. The two of them seems to have decided on taking her somewhere.

With how clueless she is about this unknown places and how happy she is when with Saito Nii-san the girl, Loui doesn't even object.

Which is how Loui was brought to this place call 'Student Council Room'. It was amazing since Saito Nii-san was using some kind of magic that she have never seen before. It was similar to that artifact that her mother used when she want to meet Aunty Ann without anyone knowing.

Of course Loui only happen to see that when her mother thought she wasn't looking and haven't told anyone yet because she thought her mother will be angry since the basement was off limit place inside the Manor she live.

After locking the door and told to wait until some kind of bell ring for them to return Loui was left alone inside this weird room. While it looks similar to the study room, there was some significance difference. Such as this 'Eee-con' that seems to release some kind of magic that allow one to keep cool. It would seem it the coolness can be adjusted with the 'Remot' or something but Loui didn't know how to use it.

With how warm she feel inside the room slowly she start to feel sleepy. Soon enough she feel like it was hard to even open her eyes. Add to the fact the boredness have been eating at her it didn't take long for her to fell asleep soundly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Um? Where is she?

Loui thought. She remembers she was in some kind of room before suddenly finding it hard to stay awake.

Now, she found herself looking on some kind of plain.

Or to be precise Loui found herself to be floating a few hundred miles above the ground.

"Waaaaa!"

Loui shout happily. It not everyday she could see this kind of view. She barely going outside with how protective her mother of her so she never ride one of those Ship that was used to move toward a floating continent.

Although there was one time where Aunt Kirche took her out secretly as she rode the a ship call 'Ostland'. It would seems the ship belong to her Husband but sometime she got to use it for fun. Of course, after that her mother got angry at Aunt Kirche but since nothing happen it would seem the fight wasn't escalated.

"Ah, Mama!"

Loui suddenly shout when she recognize some of the figure on the ground. Although she look younger then the one she know but she have seen her mother face when she was younger on the painting of her grandfather Place. It was exactly like how she remember it. To bad there wasn't a painting of her father. For some reason her Mother family doesn't seems to regard father well. Loui being just a child didn't understand about complicate thing to much so she didn't pursuit the matter.

"Aunt Tiffa, Aunt Tabitha, Aunty Ann…"

Loui start to list of the people that she recognize below despite being a younger version of them. There was Uncle Guiche…. And some she recognize while most of them she didn't know.

Something seems to happen on the ground as some kind of black shadow thing seems to be attacking her mother side.

She want to shout 'Look out' but that when she noticed someone who seems to be protecting her Mother, Aunt Tiffa and Aunt Tabitha look a like and some guy she don't know.

"Saito Nii-san?"

It was Saito Nii-san, the one that have the same name as her mother.

Where is this? Why is Saito Nii-san was with her younger version of mother?

Is this the past?

Does that mean she was seeing the vision of the past?

Despite being a ten year old Loui was what people around her would call a Genius. With a dream of returning her father to her family she have been study hard in many kind of thing. Being a Daughter of a Noble especially a high ranking one also helps since it wasn't hard to search for an excellent home tutor.

In just a short amount of information she has already deduced that she was in some kind of a past. But if it the pass then why is Saito Nii-san there? Did she know her mother somehow? But he look young. If he knew her mother when she was younger why did he doesn't age at all in present?

Suddenly a large Shadow unlike the one she have seen before appear from a Distortion of some sort. It was only for a short moment though as her mother, together with three others cast some sort of spell that push back the Shadow toward the distortion.

After that something seems to be said and Loui tried vary hard moving her hand as if in swimming motion to tried and get close so that she could hear what was said.

"Goodbye… Everyone, Goodbye Louise."

Saito Nii-san seems to be saying Goodbye as he face her Mother direction.

"Goodbye Saito, I love you…"

No, no! Don't go! Don't leave!

Loui shout. She finally realized. Because of that she struggle very hard to get close. Not letting Saito leave.

"Don't leave Mama and me!"

She shout when she was sure her voice will reach but… nothing happen. No one was looking at her. It as if she didn't exist.

"I love you to…"

With that word Saito Nii-sa- No, Papa step into the portal and disappear forever from the land of Halkeginia.

Nearly a year after that Loui will be born. Born into the world that her Father was not present anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm…"

Slowly she felt herself woke up.

"Ha!"

As if being jolt by something her eyes went wide as she remember what happen.

"Papa! Saito Nii-san is Papa!"

She shout but in the soundproof room no one could hear her.

Now that she understood the truth there is only one thing to do.

With that Loui stood up from the comfy Sofa that she have just fallen asleep just now and head to the door.

With the sound of rattling the door to the Student Council Room was shake. Being panick Loui forgot that the door was locked before her Papa and that scary Onee-chan left.

Her next course of action was to take out a small wand that was strap on her thight under her skirt.

Despite being a Ten years old She wasn't known as a Genius for nothing since she have already reaching the level of line mage. Being home tutor also allow her to learn more advanced magic after begging her teacher and using some of her Influence to learn it.

With a simple Chant the lock of the door was open easily and without thinking too much she practically bolt out of the door in search of her Father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Currently, I, Hyudou Issei was on an important mission.

Using an excuse of my stomach hurt I was allow to go to Infirmary. Asia volunteered to accompany me but I told her I can go by myself. It would be problem if she follows me so I have already checked many times over that no one have followed me.

Good, with this I could begin my plan which calls 'Infiltrate the Girl changing room and peek at them changing all I want by hiding inside locker'. It was a perfect plan if I say so myself. Lately with Buchou and the other seems to be moving at my house that have been renovated I was having less time to fully indulge in my Ero stuff.

Although there a lot of Ero stuff happen with Buchou and the other but it wasn't the same as the feeling I got when peeking at the girl Changing. Looking at them while they are unaware and using my Brain hardrive to save all the image so I could review them later. That was also one of the path of Ero!

"Nee… nee… what are you doing?"

"Shhh… I'm infiltrating the girl Locker room right now so shut up. It will be bad if someone found out."

I said to the little girl that interrupt me when I was making sure no one was present inside the room.

"Yosh, no one's there."

Slowly while making sure no one noticed I open… or so I thought when I noticed the door was lock.

Damn it! And it was an Eight digit Lock! What with this security!?

"Nee… nee… I'm looking for someone so could you help me."

"I don't have time! I need to figure out how to open this lock before they return!"

It was almost time for lunch and Issei have make sure that the class that full of Bishoujou would have a P.E Class right before lunch with mean that if he want to peek it can only be now!

If not for the X-ray glasses being destroy by Kaichou he might not have to resort to this.

"If I open this door would you help me?"

"Sure, sure… if you can-"

*kacha*

The sound of the lock was released.

Not believe himself Issei look at the lock and sure enough it was unlocked.

"Ehe~"

And that's when Issei realized something.

"Who are you!?"

It was the question that he should have ask earlier but being occupied with his peeking plan he didn't even realized it.

"I'm Loui!"

Looking at the girl she seems to be in Elementary school. She have pink hair that past her shoulder with Blue eyes that seems to remind Issei of a certain Senpai of him. He hair was tied with a side tail on a right side and just looking at her Issei could already tell that given 5 more years she might grow into a Bishoujou.

Um… for now let enter the Girl Changing room!

With the key unlock Issei enter the room without hesitation.

"Hey, what are we doing here? Didn't you said you help me if I unlock the lock?"

For some the reason the girl also following him.

"I'll help you later. Right now I'm on an important mission."

Issei told her.

"Ohhh~ A mission! I want to play as well!"

It not a game- is what Issei want to said but then remember the girl mysterious magic that unlock the lock. To think there was a convenient magic like that! He make a mental note to ask Buchou to teach him that magic later. Issei was confidence that he would be able to learn that kind of magic without problem.

"Okay, before that can you lock the lock that you just unlock just now."

The girl look confused for a second but than with a wave of her wand and some chanting sme kind of 'Click Sound can be heard from the outside.

Yosh, with this the girls shouldn't found it suspicious that the room that supposed to be lock was unlock.

"So what do I do next?"

"Now we hid in one of the empty locker and don't forget to put the sign, 'in use' before that."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, why are you using the same locker as mine?"

The boy, Issei as he call himself start to complain.

Loui for one thing doesn't really know what the purpose of hiding inside the locker. Never having friend her own age she have rarely play a game with people her own age.

For some reason, this boy Issei, she feel like she was talking with someone with the same or near her age. It the kind of Aura that he gave which might be one of the reason she call out to him despite being a stranger.

After learning that Saito Nii-san and her Father was one and the same she practically bolt out from the 'Student Council Room'. That does when she realizes she doesn't even know where her Father currently is.

Wandering alone doesn't seem to be helping either but that's when she notices Issei who seems to put one of his ear on the door to some room.

She thought of asking him for help but he seems to be in the middle of something.

Upon hearing the word mission thought it got her a little excited. I mean, who wouldn't?

Although she very much want to search for her father, she doubt she could do it alone which is why she should enlist the help of Issei. The sooner he finish the sooner he could help her on her search. It definitely not because she found things to be interesting so don't misunderstand, okay?

Which led to her and Issei hiding inside this Metal closet together. It would seem that she got things wrong somehow but when she was about to head out that is when the voice of many female could be heard coming from beyond the door.

Which before she could leave Issei quickly grab her and keep the door tight.

Muu… it tickle. Being in the cramp places they are he was touching her on a weird places when he grab her just now.

"Shh…"

It would seem that she have to keep quiet so she decide to do just that.

After a moment a lot of Female about the age of her Father and the Scary Onee-chan enter the room.

Mumu! Isn't this the room where people are changing? Just what kind of mission that Issei have that need for him to be lock inside this steel Closet?

As for Issei he seems to be having trouble getting excited with how there is an elementary school girls with him inside the closet. It would be trouble if he got excited here as he feel his conscience really make it hard for him. All he could do was stare and hope her Brane hardsik would be able to work fine against his conscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end nothing happen and the girl have already left allowing Issei to leave the locker.

"Um… I don't understand."

The girl Loui seems to ponder what happen and Issei really don't want to explain to her that he was just her for peeping.

"All right, now I'm finish my business it was time for me to help you. You said you were looking for someone…"

"I'm looking for Papa!"

The girl shout happily that he remember his promise. It would be heard to forget since he have been holind his conscience against the girl the entire time that he basically remember how they met.

So, the girl was looking for her father. Make sense since why would a girl that look no older than Elementary school being on a high school? That mean that her father must be one of the teacher.

"Then… what's your father name? I'll take you the-"

"Saito! Hiraga Saito!"

A teacher which the name of Hiraga Saito huh. He don't remember any Hiraga-sensei in this school. In fact only one face some up at the mention of that name. But that can't be… right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-hiraga-kun. Perhaps it better if you take a break at Infirmar- Hiii!"

The teacher who was teaching Sona and Saito class was currently using his book as a cover as he tried to hide from… the glare of one Hiraga Saito.

To be precise Saito himself wasn't glaring at him but at the clock above him as if hoping with his glare, the clock will tick faster to signal the start of the lunch.

Sona look at Saito and sigh. Tsubaki have been giving her a question look and Sona signal that she would tell her later.

The two of them after some discussion feel that it wasn't safe to leave the girl on Saito home so they decide to bring her to school. To be precise they decide to leave her at Student Council Room. It should be fine if the room is locked.

Or at least that what Sona thought as Saito doesn't seems to share her own. He have been having trouble focusing on class and this wasn't the first teacher that gor scare by his glare at the clock that look as if he was a about to kill someone.

Just who is that girl that could illicit this kind of reaction from Saito? Sona for once knew that just because the others was a child doesn't mean Saito will be unconditionally kind to it. But it seems that he seems rather kind toward this unknown girl that appear out of nowhere.

*Ping Pong Pang Pong*

As soon as the bell signify the start of lunch without waiting for Teacher word Saito have already ran out of the class.

The teacher doesn't even stop him as he still scared of Saito. Once the teacher was out of class Sona told Tsubaki to get the other to Student Council Room while she chase after Saito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she arrive Sona could practically heard Saito voice.

"Gone! She's gone!"

Inside the room was Saito who was pacing inside without a sight of the girl Loui.

"W-was it Kidnapping? Did someone kidnapped Loui!? I should call a police… ah, what if the Kidnapper do something to her if I did that! W-what should I do!"

"Calm down Saito, It still to early to think something happen to her."

Sona tried to calm the panic Saito.

"How could I calm down!" Saito practically shout. Sona cannot blame him because he did seems to treasure the girl Loui. But as the calm one here it was her job to bring Saito to his sense.

"First off… you can use your [Scrying] spell to look for her. That should work even if we don't know the location."

Sona told Saito. Even if it kidnapping, with Scrying it should be a piece of cake to locate Loui and rescue her.

"Ohh… so there was that. Right I-"

Before Saito could finish.

"Ah! It the Scary Onee-chan!"

"I'm not that scary!"

"Kyaa!"

Sona Involuntarily retort but that when she noticed that it was Loui that said that.

"C-calm down kaichou. She's still a kid."

Currently the girl was hiding behind Sekiryutei leg who for some reason was with her.

"Loui!"

Saito who also realized it was Loui shout and Loui who also noticed Saito brighten her Expresiion and…

"Papa!"

…eh?

The girl like a rocket Dive at Saito who was able to receive her as she hug Saito.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Saito who was in a panicked just a few moment ago must have not realized what she just call him just now.

"Uuu… Papa, Papa!"

There is it. It wasn't just her mishearing thing.

"P-papa? Senpai have a daughter!?"

Before Sona could voice her surprise it would seems to Sekiryutei beat her to it.

"Um? Wait a minute. Loui, what did you just call me?"

It would seem Saito finally noticed the way that Loui have been calling him.

"Papa!"

It was not a mistake as again that's what the girl call him.

"Mmmm... wasn't your Papa the one that went off somewhere far to seal of a Demon. Why are you calling me that?"

"Mn! That's why it's Papa!"

The girl starts not making any sense. In the first place they can't even make sense of her existence on the first place.

"Okay… let leave it at that for now. Why are you together with Isse- I mean Pervert."

"Oi! What with that correction when you got my name right!? And I'm a pervert so what!?"

So you don't deny it."

"He help me found Papa!"

So the Sekiryutei was helping the girl. Sona got a high opinion on him a little.

"He also play with me!"

So he also was patient enough to play with a little girl. He might not be as perverted as she thou-

"We hide in a confine space and he also touch me in some weird places."

She take it back! This boy need to die!

"Oi! Don't talk with the way that could cause misunderstanding!"

"Yosh, Issei. There happen to be a place where people don't go near the forest of this school. Let go there, **right now!** "

"Um… Senpai. You look scary right now and I can practically feel a huge amount of killing intent form you."

"Don't worry, Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I have Dozen of [Black Phoenix Tear] with me so you won't die. No matter how much I need to use I'm going to make sure your not going to die"

"That doesn't make me feel any better! Are you telling me that I would be hurt badly enough that required [Black Phoenix Tear] to heal!? Also, Are you telling that will repeat until you ran out of potion!"

"Kukuku… I thought you were a pervert but to lay a hand on Loui. Even Death is to nice for someone like you!"

Help! Buchou! Someone! I'm going to get kill!"

"Don't think you could run!"

"Um… where's Papa going with Issei?"

"They have some business somewhere for a while. They'll be back soon so… how about if we have lunch while we wait for Saito to return."

"Un!"

While Sona still have a lot question on why Loui suddenly calling Saito Papa but that could wait for later. The other should be arrive soon and after Saito finish his business with the Pervert trash Sona think they could get answer of her during that time.

For now, It's lunch time.

* * *

Yosh, this is the second part of the daughter of Saito and Louise. While this event doesn't happen in FoD the existence of Loui itself was Canon to it. If I ever make a story of what happened to in Halkeginia after Saito left she will be present in the story.

Although some idea seems to be about making all of the heroine of Zero no Tsukaima to have a daughter with Saito from alternate future and to have them in one setting. It was interesting and I might do it but aside from Loui the others daughter won't be Canon to FoD.

Next part should be the last one and will be some explanation on how Loui was here. It also will explain that dream she have about before Saito leave Halkeginia above.

That is all and see you later… maybe I'm going to update the next part of Role Switch- Saito.


	12. Chapter 12: OC - Okamoto Kenta

Before we begin… this will be an OC story. Before you leave, hear me first. While it may be an OC story i encourage you to at least read it till the end. I would need to know whether I did a good job writing it or not.

The reason I write this was because animeloverq8 ask me to wrote his/her own OC and I also a bit curious how I would do it writing an OC as MC. Anyway, just read first before commenting on anything.

Disclaimer : The OC Okamoto Kenta was own by Animeloverq8 and the plot was own by me… if there is any that is.

* * *

My name is Okamoto Kenta. Just a normal high school student you could find anywhere… at least that was what my surrounding perceive me at.

The truth is… I'm actually what you call a reincarnated person. By that I don't mean the kind that turn human into another race. I was a reincarnated person that possess memories of my past life.

My precious life… was not what I would like to share since there's nothing really interesting happen there. I'm just your usual Otaku that could be find anywhere. On the way from school after buying the latest volume of Novel call 'High School DxD' I was hit by a truck.

Eh? To sudden? Why the heck should I even explain why I was hit by truck in the first place? I was hit, enough said.

Anyway, as I was saying I was hit and die. Yes, die, and then I was met with a God. Well to be honest I didn't actually meet him since it was just the voice talking from somewhere.

This voice claim himself to be a God and I was one of the lucky people to be reincarnated to anywhere I like.

I of course, being a fan of High School DxD series request to be transfer to the world while being the same age as the Main character, Issei.

After that come the gift point. I was given to choose three things of my gift and I chose to have the ability of Luffy from One piece-

(Rejected!)

Oioi, you said I could have anything I want!? And isn't this supposed to be my monologue so how are you interfering?

Anyway, It would seems while I could ask for anything that doesn't mean he will grant it the way I want it to.

In any case I got my rubber ability and next I ask for the power to manipulate electricity. You know, like a certain female Tsundere from a certain series. I thought that was cool. And of course just like what I ask for but not the way I was expecting it to be.

Next, I ask for a weapon, preferably a sword but with the ability to change it form into any weapon I want which at the same time gain the ability of the said weapon I copy.

Why a sword if it could change into any weapon I want?

Sword is cool so why wouldn't I chose it?

Anyway, with that three gift I was reincarnated to the world of High School Dxd and from there begin my adventure as I start befriending the main character from a child and once the plot start to kick in I would be involve in it and hope to make things better with some romance in it… Or so it was what I wish damn it!

Oi, God! Are you shitting with me? While it was true that it was the world of High School Dxd but why the heck am I born overseas!?

The setting should be in Japan so why the heck am I not in Japan!?

(The World's big so deal with it.)

Like I said how the heck did you interrupt my monologue?

Anyway, I was born in overseas where English was a main language. I'm not even that good at English in my past life so back to learn speaking I guess. I thought which having the memories of my past life I would be able to breeze through this new life until I reach 16 in which the age where the plot actually moving.

In case you're wondering both of my parent is Japanese. It just so happen that they work are not in Japan which is why I was born outside it. My nationality still Japannese… at least I would like to think that.

Anyway… while I said I knew that this is the world 'High School DxD' I didn't found it until I was 6 I think. If only everything was in Japannese I could have search the internet while I was 4. I was stuck 2 years of my life just trying to learn to read and write.

Using the internet I was able to find Kuouh Academy with Google-Sensei. Since the school exist where it shouldn't exist in my previous life mean that this is really the world that I ask for.

Anyway… there still ten years left which is why my first of action was… to train my body and… ended up in a Hospital due stressing my 6 years old body.

Damn it… those Fanfiction make it look easy to start training from young age. Some even start at the age of 3! And I'm 6! Anyway, because of that incident my parent seems to keep watch over me as to not make sure the same thing happen again.

Then… if I can't train my physical perhaps I could train my knowledge. Let see… an elementary student book of… oi! There's no point studying this thing! It not like it would help me defeat an enemy.

Then, perhaps I should train my ability? B-but it kind of scary if normal people found out and I will be label a freak so let stop on that. Ahaha… there still ten years left so I bound to run into some supernatural creature that could help me train my skill.

…

…

…

Ten years later.

I was living my high school life normally… wait! Isn't that something wrong with that!? Where the supernatural!? Why am I living my life normally!?

At least on the plus side I managed to transfer to Kuoh Academy as a second year. Not to mention it the same class as Issei.

Eh… what happened to befriending a character from the Novel? Well for once I kind of forgot why I was an Otaku in my previous life. In the first place because I don't have a friend that I end up being an Otaku in the first place?

What about this life you ask?

Ahaha… due to the little me believe himself to be something special and seeing everyone as nothing but background character I got ostracized by everyone of the same age. I would be bully if not for the bully to be bully back by me.

Once I was sure I was old enough I start to work out on my physical and make sure not to overdo it so that I didn't end up on the hospital again. Which is why compare to normal people my strength was above them… as long as they are not to much gap in age and size.

I was really tempted to find some Devil and ask to be reincarnated. Although even if I want to I haven't found any. I was too scared to use my ability among normal people which is why those in supernatural probably won't noticed me.

Anyway, once I am about the age to be in Middle School I start to behave myself. I don't want to return to that lonely life so I kind swore not to make trouble this time.

It work and i… was alone as well. Not getting use on making friend since whenever I start conservation which someone my shyness seems to take over that I kind of don't have too much to say with them.

This continued and on my fiftieth birthday I ask my Parent that I want to go to school in Japan. My parent was skeptic at first but after showing my mastery… well at the very least my Japannese was on acceptable level I was allow to.

My parent was rich enough to support my lifestyle of living alone so money was not a problem for living expenses. As long as I don't spend it too much on useless thing I think I should be able to get past a month without trouble and still have some few leftover.

Finally, I transfer to Kuoh academy and I'm in the same class as Issei! With the lack of Asia around here I would assume that the story haven't start yet. There's also no rumor of him being close to Rias which further prove my claim.

Anyway, today was your usual day as I enter my classroom.

"Good morning Okamoto-kun."

I was greet by female classmate as I was about to return the greeting.

She turn to greet her friend who was just arriving.

What? Did you really think I'm some kind of popular student that I would have female student greet me every time?

"Yo Kenta, You look down today?"

A male classmate said to me.

"Ah, actually…

"Anyway, I heard there's a transfer student on Third year class a few days ago? They said he's Kaichou boyfriend."

A-anyway? It would seem I got ignored again as the male classmate turn to his group of friend that he was having a conservation just now.

Um. It the usual. It not like I was ignore by my classmate, but it not like they would go all they way to talk with me as well. I guess I'm what you would call someone with no positive and negative feedback.

Should I be happy or sad?

Well, at least I still have someone to talk to in this class.

"Yo Issei, what's wrong?"

I ask one of few people I would call friend… and few that I could at least hold conversation to. Not that I would go all way to talk with him thought since the female classmate eye was hurting when they look at us.

But, he's still a main character of 'High School DxD' so it kind of comfortable talking with him despite my shy personality. Although the topic always turn perverted so by the time I would excuse myself before the female classmate even ridicule me as well.

"Kenta huh, It nothing. I'm just a bit tired today. Damn Senpai forcing me to wear the damn ring."

I didn't seems to catch what he said near the end but it was true that he look tired.'

Could it be?

"Did you get kill by your girlfriend that grow black wing on her back?"

Yosh, this must be it. The event with Yuma must have happen without I notice and Issei currently was under the side effect of being a Devil that was weaken in the day.

Next he must act surprised and ask how I know. Using the chance I would use it in order to insert myself in Canon plot. After that with his condition I will be able befriended the Heroinne of the story. If I'm lucky perhaps I could get a relation with one of the Heroine? I don't need Harem so one is enough.

Now come, Issei! Act shock and then-

"Did you hit your head somewhere? There's no way a girl want to become my girlfriend?"

Arree? What with this reaction. Does that mean I was off? And instead of that shouldn't there be something else you should retort to?

In the end the class start and I was left dumbfounded by the situation. Come to think of it, If Reynalle have already confess to Issei then there's no way Matsuda and Motohama would stay quiet.

With that in mind I ask the two what's wrong with Issei.

"Don't know. Lately he's been spending some time after school with that Senpai of his so perhaps it because of that."

Uh? Senpai? Is it Rias? Or Akeno? But Issei shouldn't have anything to do with them as long as he wasn't kill and reincarnated as a Devil.

In the end I didn't managed to found anything and life continued as usual.

A few days passed and a rumor was practically known among the school.

Kaichou have a boyfriend!

What with this? I never heard of this? What about Saji? Or is it him? No, I heard the rumor said it was a third year transfer student.

A transfer student?

I'm also a transfer student.

Something that happening which doesn't fit what Canon is.

Then the only explanation was that, other than me there were another reincarnated people. Not to mention he managed to land Sona Sitri as his Girlfriend. I'm so jealous!

I would like to found out more about this person but I decide to do it later. Right now the story have already begin.

Issei was confessed by Yuma and the two were going out.

While I know that Issei was going to be kill I do nothing to interrupt that. It would be bad if Issei end up not reincarnated as a Devil then all the story as I knew it will all come crashing down. Even that other reincarnated person should know of this as well and not interfere.

Oh well, I'll meet him if he also were trying to interfere with the plot.

Anyway, I'll wait till the day where Issei will act confused and ask about Yuma. That should be mean that he will be attack by Fallen Angel in the nearby park.

With that in mind I make my mind. While I rarely practice this ability of mind I was confident enough I could at least beat a normal fallen angel. If worse come to worse, one 'EA' should be enough.

When he's in pinch I will come to save him. Rias should be nearby and if I'm lucky she might ask me to be in her peerage after witnessing my power.

Founding the place I was sure where Issei will meet the Fallen Angel… Dohnaseek if I'm not mistaken.

Finding the place was easy and now I only need to wait when Issei was being attacked.

I wait.

And wait.

I continued waiting.

….Zzzzzzzz.

*Kaboom!*

Gasp! What the heck happen!?

I was awoke by a loud sound of explosion and when I turn to look I notice Issei.

And Dohnaseek who was on his knees as he was badly damaged.

And lastly there was a male figure wearing a Kuoh academy uniform holding some kind of sword that looks familiar. But looking on him again I realized that I recognize the face. With how different his clothes is I barely recognize the person.

But the question is…

…why the heck Hiraga Saito from 'Zero no Tsukaima' here!? Not to mention that swords definitely Derflinger!

As I was in shock the two of them continued talking without noticing my presence. The Fallen Angel leave and next Rias come out. After that Saito leave and then Rias and Issei leave as well.

Leaving me all alone as I still trying to process what just happening.

As I though, God! You were screwing with me!

I shout with all my might facing the sky.

…

…

…

THE END

…

…

…

Oi! I barely do anything so don't end this!

…

THE END

It still ending!?

 **THE END!**

* * *

Right… I wonder what's the point of this story actually. Well, at least I have fun writing it. At animeloverq8. I'm Sorry if this isn't what you are looking for with your OC but It just came to me to write it like this.

His ability doesn't play any role in here. Perhaps if there is a part two it might happen? If you found the premise interesting and intend on doing a story of your own from the premise then feel free to do it.

As for the other that have read this. How do you think? My first time of actually writing and OC which is the main character story. I'm a bit bias when it came to an MC which is an OC so I thought what would happen if I were to wrote one. Add to the fact that this is not my own ac as most of it was credited to animeloverq8 which some of my tweak.

Maybe next time I tried writing an OC of my own to see how it actually goes.

If I have time that is.

Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a story about Serafal next. By that, not Serafal as Maou but Serafal as Mahou Shoujou. It will be in a completely original setting with the character from Dxd and Znt taking part in it.

Who knows, maybe I could use it in Familiar of Devil canon as a story that serafall took part in and Saito and the other was forced to be in it as well.

See you guys later.


	13. Chapter 13: Mahou Shojou Levia-tan - 1

Here is what I mention on the previous chapter. In case anyone wondering Serafall name in this story was Sera. I remove the fall since i fill this suit more with the Japanese name.

Dislaimer : I only own the plot.

* * *

Mahou Shojou Levia-tan!

My name's Shitouri Sera. I'm an assistant teacher In Kuouh Private academy. Although that was my cover for my daily life. My real identities is…

"It end now! Dr. Gen-ai!"

[Cross . Trigger!]

"Guaahhhhhhhh! D-damn you… Mahou Shojou L-levia-taaaaaannnnn!"

*Kaboom*

"Fu… with this the peace will return to the city~"

Yes. With this the peace will return from the city from the clutch of the evil Inventor, Dr Genn-ai.

That is my job, Shitouri Sera- no, Mahou Shojou Levia-tan!

Under the cover of your usual cute assistant teacher my real identities was Mahou Shojou that was task to protect this city.

"Kukuku… I admit defeat for now, Levia-tan! But! Don't think this is over! Even with the fall of me there is always someone who will take my place. Be prepared because this new person is on a completely different level than me."

"You still haven't give up yet? It about time you give up your evil way and follow the path of justice and love!"

"Never! It is our job to spread chaos around the world. If it wasn't us who will!"

Kuh… to think he still have that many energy despite having been defeated just a moment ago.

"Farewell Mahou Shojou! Fuahahahahahaha-ouch my back. *Cough* Fuahahahahahahaha!"

As usual that Dr Gen-ai seems always good at running away.

This is not the first time we face off. In fight my family for generation have always fought with them for so long now.

The same was also for them since they goal seems to be spreading chaos around the world.

Ops… it would seems the police would come here at any moment. It would bad if I got caught here so I better leave.

As I fly through the air I quickly speed up from my direction toward which my house is.

Hiding behind the alley where people wouldn't walk back I took of my transformation.

"Nyaa~ good work Today Sera-chan."

As my transformation take off an animal resembling a cat but with a small pair wings attached near it neck.

"Leave it to me! I am Mahou Shojou Levia-tan after all. nee, Hem-chan."

"It Behemoth! How many times do I have to said it until you get it right?"

This weird but cute looking creature was behemoth. She have been with my family ever since the first generation of our family fought against the Evil dr first generation family.

She also was what gave me the power to a Mahou Shojou Levia-tan. Any female with our blood could transform into a Mahou Shoujou thanks to Hem-chan.

"But still, from the damaged we give Dr. Gen-ai today I don't think we would see him anytime soon. Although the talk about his successor was rather worrying."

"I'm sure it will be fine. It Dr. Gen-ai after all, so whoever it is his successor it must have not been a big deal."

It that Dr. Gen-ai that never once won against me after all. Then again, it because it was me that he never won.

"I don't know whether that overconfidence is a good thing or a bad thing."

Hem-chan mutters as she start making himself invisible to those around her. When she was like not even I would get a response from her unless it was in a dire situation.

Seeing that no one saw me release my transformation I step out of the alley… which just beside my house actually.

Which is why once I step out from the back alley I noticed two figure who look like just returning from School.

"Sai-kun~ Sona-Chan~ Yahoo~"

I call out to them.

"N-nee-san! So you were home?"

Sona look at me and I can see she have more to ask but refrain due to the presence of the make beside her.

"Sera-san. How are you doing? I heard that there was an attack by Dr. Gen-ai today so I was worried if something happen to you."

Ahaha… Sai-kun. What a worrywart.

"No, I'm fine. In fact I think I saw that Mahou Shoujou Levia-tan defeating Dr. Genn-ai as usual. In fact I think we might have some peace for a moment."

"I-I see."

Sai-kun have a worried look hearing that. He must have thought that it was dangerous for someone like me, who was supposed to be normal, to be near that kind of accident.

Anyway, this girl here is my Sister. Shitouri Souna. Just like me she also possesses the ability to transform to Mahou Shoujou. Although for some reason she refused to do what which leave me to fight alone. Nee-san feel a bit lonely.

She is my precious Sister that if possible I want to always keep her with me. Since she was little she always cried Onee-chan, Onee-chan, which was cute. Although she stop doing that and whenever I tried to be as close when we were little I feel like she was avoiding me for some reason?

Am I being hated? Nah~ It Sona-chan after all. There's no way she would hate her beloved sister.

As for the boy next to her. His name's Hiraga Saito. I just call him Sai-kun for short. He is me and Sona-chan childhood friend. I don't know the reason but it would seem our two families have had a history for many generation already.

My father and Saito father was also a childhood friend and the same could be said for our Grandparent.

It got to the point that it was weird that the two family have never joining together in a marriage considering some of the generation have a male and female as well.

Although perhaps it will stop at this generation.

Looking at Sona-chan she seems to have a crush on Sai-kun here but too shy to admit. Sai-kun being Sai-kun was to dense to even noticed her feeling.

If it was some other guy was the target of Sona-chan attention I'll probably destroy him with my finishing move already but since it Sai-kun I don't see anything wrong with it.

"Then, I'm going home first. I'm a bit worried about my dad."

Sai-kun said as he wave his hand at us sibling.

"Say hi to uncle and told him not to overwork himself."

"If he did then just leave the class to this Sera-tan!"

I add but still a bit worry for Uncle Gennai, Sai-kun Father. Uncle Gennai work as a teacher at Kuoh academy and I as Assistant teacher work under him. He taught me a lot of thing and I'm grateful to him.

"Yeah, thanks you two."

Saito said as he enter his house.

As soon as we was sure he was gone Sona turn to me.

"So, how did it go?"

"It perfect. This time I personally deal damage to Dr. Gen-ai instead of his usual Demonic beast."

I said proudly. Although I said that I have already face off Dr. Gen-ai many time most of it end up with him escaping after I destroy the Demonic beast that he brought with him.

Today it just so happen that he didn't managed to escaped in time and I managed to dealt some damaged to him. Compare to the demonic beast that he command he himself wasn't such a big deal.

"Nee-san, you didn't kill him do you?"

Sona ask looking worried not at the man but at me.

"Ahaha… what are you talking about Sona-chan. A heroine of justice never kill."

If I kill someone then I will just be a murderer. I'm not that stupid. Unless, someone did something terrible to Sona-chan then I might kill them.

I keep those last thought to myself.

"I guess with this there won't be a need for Mahou Shoujou now that we defeat the big boss."

Sona seems relief when she said that but I can't help but frown.

Not needing Mahou Shojou? Somehow that word seems to resound in my heart.

"Nee-san?"

"Ah, c-coming!"

Quickly snapping out of my thought I follow Sona inside the house.

It might be peaceful for afew days but whoever it is this successor is, i wont lose!

To protect the peace of Kuoh City from those that would spread chaos throughout the world!

But still, for someone that planning to spread chaos around the world they haven't been moving their operation outside of this city not even once.

Oh well, although I don't know the reason it was convenient to me. At the very least I don't have to fly to the opposite side of the world just to stop them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sigh… dad. This is why I told you stop with this Evil organization nonsense. Look what happened to you?"

I said to my Old man who are currently bedridden.

"What are you talking about? As the descendant of once proud Hiraga Gennai it is our job to let the world know that- ouch, my back."

"Yeah, yeah, it to spread chaos around the world so that humanity will learn from it and evolve to a higher level. I've been hearing that since I was little but would that really bring humanity to a higher level?"

Even now I feel doubt that spreading chaos would actually help humanity.

Oh well, at the very least they wasn't planning to destroy the world or humanity so I don't really have problem with what my family, generation after generation did.

But the problem is…

"Look what happened when you fought heroine of justice? It is common sense that justice will always win against evil and now because of that you are bedridden and could barely move. What do you plan to do next?"

"Fufufu, don't worry my Son. Even though I can't really move right now there is someone else that would replace me on spreading chaos throughout the world."

"No, I'm talking about your job as a teacher."

"Gugu, w-well, I think it about time I let Sera take over me while I was healing."

Sera-san as a full teacher? Honestly It really worried me here.

"Is it about time for Saito-san to succeed the Hiraga family?"

From beside me someone ask my bedridden dad.

"Ah, Siesta huh, Thank you for the tea." My dad said as he was barely able to reach for the cup but Siesta being a perfect maid herself considering what she was wearing right now quickly help my father drinking the tea. "Yes, actually I thought it was about time for me to retired and have him succeed my place."

"Waitwaitwaitwait! I never agreed to this! Why can't we just stop this stupid tradition and live ourselves In peace!?

From the way this conservation was going it will led to something that I have been avoiding my whole life.

I guess this might be a bit to late but let me introduce myself.

My name is Hiraga saito. The person that was bedridden right now was my Dad, Hiraga Gennai. The maid beside me was our house maid, Siesta, Sakaki Siesta. Her family, fro generation have been serving our family and for some reason Siesta here was quite adamant of becoming a maid. Maybe it her hobby?

Anyway, did I mention that my family has been responsible for the chaos that was caused by a certain evil organization for many generations?

It all starts with our ancestor. Hiraga Gennai. Yes, I know he have the same name as my dad but he's not my dad. My grandparent though if he name his son under the name of our first ancestor it will increase our chance to success.

This Hiraga Gennai, for some reason unknown to me seems to have come that the world without chaos in it will not change. For humanity to evolve into an even higher level some kind of chaos need to happen all over the world.

Since then, from generation to generation our family have been acting as an Evil Organization to spread chaos around the world. Although we couldn't even get pass by this city due to the appearance of a group of Mahou Shojou.

It seems to be a group of girl with fancy outfit with the power that was beyond human possibility. They have been in our way for many generations till now which is why our operation never went beyond this city.

Normally every generation they was at least two Mahou Shojou present but for some reason this generation only one ever appear. Maybe they didn't have enough people?

"Don't worry, don't worry. If it you I am sure you will be able to defeat the current Mahou Shojou."

"No, I'm not talking about that. In the first place, I don't think evil seems to fit me."

"Pft,"

"Did you just laugh Siesta!?"

"Sorry for my rudeness, but hearing Saito-san said that evil doesn't suit him seems like saying that pig can fly."

"Are you saying I'm look evil!? I have you know that everyone have been calling me average every time so evil can't never fit me… for some reason I feel like crying somehow."

"Well, well, please don't be discourage Saito-san. This time I will act as support to ensure the success of the mission so with the combine power of Master and maid we will definitely be victorious!"

Siesta clench her fist and I can swear I see a fire burning behind her back. But what with the Master and maid thing? If your that embarrassed that cause you to blush from saying that then you shouldn't said that in the first place.

"That how it is. So, Saito. I'm counting on you."

"I don't have the right to choose!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later.

Thing have been peaceful after the defeat of Dr, Gen-ai.

It would seems I have to take a break of my job as Mahou Shojou. But on a plus side it would seems I finally get promote to a full time teacher… only temporarily though while Uncle Gennai recover from his backache that was cause due to him falling from a stair.

I want to visit but Sai-kun said it no need since it wasn't that bad. He would heal given time and considering his age it would be better to let him rest without any interruption.

Today was your usual day. Being a teacher is more tiring than I thought. But something like this is nothing compare from keeping the peace of this city.

It was after school. I saw Sona-chan heading to the entrance gate and called out to her.

"Where's Sai-kun?"

I ask her since normally the two would go home together.

"He said he have an errand need to run from Uncle Gennai so he told me to return first."

Hm… it was a rare sight to see Sona-chan return without Sai-kun. Oh well, at least with this I got Sona-chan all to my sel-

"Sera! They have appeared!"

Suddenly I can hear a voice coming from my shoulder. Sona can also heard it since there was no need to hide it from her.

"Is it them, Hem-chan?"

"Yes, but I didn't recognize this presence. It must be that Dr. Gen-ai successor that he's talking about."

"I see."

I can only mutter and I don't need a mirror to know I was smiling.

"N-nee-san? Don't tell me?"

"Sorry, it seems Onee-chan have a matter need to take care off so So-chan can return home first. Or if you want to join Onee-chan that's even better."

"I won't! Who would willingly wear that kind of clothes?"

Ahaha… it would seems Sona-chan as shy as usual. Oh well, there's always next time. right now it is time for my other Job to shine.

"I'm going."

"Please come back before dinner."

At Sona reply i can see she try to act nonchalant but still worried over my well being. Fufufu~ What a cute sister. I want to jsut hug her but right now i have a job to do.

Mahou Shojou Levia-tan! Here I come~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh… why did it have to end up like this.

[Keep focus, Saito-san. We don't know when the enemy will be coming.]

From the Visor that was covering my eyes right now I can clearly hear Siesta voice from the communication device that was attached to it near my ear. Currently I was wearing my black version of my jumpsuit while attaching a black cloak behind my back that was fluttering behind my back from the wind.

[Right, as practiced… begin.]

Guess I have to do this no matter what? Might as well do it since no one was watching.

"Fuahahahahaha... I am the Mad Scientist Sato! Foolish human! If you don't want to get eaten by my own pet, Cerberus then you better run now!"

[What a plain name, Sato- Pft!]

Shut up! And don't laugh! I spent hours just to think of a name you know!? But at least I have to thanks this three headed dog that was about three times my size.

[And what with the warning. You should act more like an Evil boss and start telling the Cerberus to breath fire and burn the playground here.]

Ah, well, You see, I feel bad for the children if I burn the place where they usually playing around.

Currently on the park where no one around. Of course there won't be. As soon as I appear riding Cerberus those normal people practically screaming and run. I was grateful for that since no one would see me acting like a boss of some evil organization. It embarrassing if someone recognize me even with the visor protecting my identities. Worse, I might end up in jail.

"Hold it right there! Mad Scientist Sato!"

Wah… hearing someone actually said it out loud only made me realized how stupid that name. Maybe I should stay all night again to think of a better name.

But wait, Someone? A voice that didn't belong to me or Siesta.

[Here she come!]

"I, Mahou Shoujou, Levia-tan will not let you do as you please!"

At that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the place where Hem-chan sense the presence is.

"Fuahahahahaha... I am the Mad Scientist Sato! Foolish human! If you don't want to get eat by my own pet, Cerberus then you better run now!"

Someone voice could be heard and as I was moving from his back I can't quite make out of his figure.

From the voice he appear to be a male but since he was apparently riding on some kind of giant three head dog I would assume he must be the successor to Dr. Gen-ai.

There are no one here but even if there Is someone there was no need to worry. After transforming to Mahou Shoujou I was protected by a magic that prevent my identity from being find out by someone. As long as i wasn't seen during the moment of transformation no one would recognize Mahou Shoujou Levia-tan being the same person as Shitouri Sera.

"Hold it right there! Mad Scientist Sato!"

I shout and it seems that got his attention as he seems to be wonder where the voice come from.

"I, Mahou Shoujou, Levia-tan will not let you do as you please!"

I said as I make sure my pose was perfect.

It would seems that he also realize where my voice come from as he turn around.

At that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The two eyes met. Despite being hidden by the Visor the girl was struck by some kind of feeling when she look at the boy, or what she believe what his eyes.

The boy also for some reason was unable to take his eyes off from the girls as if he was in trance by the beauties that he just witness.

In that moment as if time and space was distort as everything around them seems to vanish while the two of them keep staring.

One, a girl. Taking the Job of Mahou Shojou in order to protect the peace of the city.

One, a boy. Sucessing his own family and becoming the boss of an Evil Organization in order to spread Chaos throughout the entire world.

The two who stood on the opposite side.

Just what could the consequence be from the result of this 'Boy Meets Girl' situation?

See you next time on next episode- I mean chapter!

Mahou Shojou Levia-tan ~ Is it wrong to fall in love with the enemy?

* * *

Okay, I guess this should be enough for a prologue. Thing is just beginning so more character will start making an appearance later. Not even I know when this will finish that I was sure I could make an actual story out of this one rather than out it in a What if.

Anyway, the prologue of Mahou Shoujou Levia-tan. I knew it was supposed to be call Miracle Levia-tan or something but this isn't that so I keep the tittle simple. This story will be focusing on Student council member and a few original character that exist for the sake of family connection with the cast.

Issei, Rias group would probably not appear. Perhaps if there is season 2 there will make an appearance. Assuming I would be able to reach that far that is.

Anyway, next I will return to Familiar of Devil as it mark the start of the Rating game between Sona and Rias.

See you guys in Familiar of Devil… if you read that is. Then again, you wouldn't be reading this if you haven't read that.


	14. Chapter 14: Role Switch - Saito Part 6

Disclaimer : …

* * *

Well… what with this situation?

The last time I remember I was fighting against that unpriestlike priest. Just remember about that guy I feel like I want to punch him once more.

But for now that doesn't matter. Right now in front of me there was something. And that something was none other than a pair of breast of a female. And not just any female. It was none other than Rias which is said to be the number beauty on Kuoh Academy.

In case you were wondering, currently I just woke up from who knows how long and what came to view immediately was the face of Sleeping Rias and her boob. Is that even make sense? For starter I seems to be laying on her lap right now which make this to be the so called legendary lap pillow!

Did I died and went to heaven somehow? Then again why would a Devil go to heaven in the first place. Then is this hell? It's too good for it to be hell. Then… is this real?

Nononono… there's no way something like this could be real. I mean, it Rias you know. Why the heck would she even gave me a lap pillow in the first place. She's the type who seems to enjoy seeing me suffer so I doubt this could be real.

Yosh, let make sure if this is a dream or not.

*boin*

"Ah,"

Oh, there a reaction. I use my finger to poke at Rias Breast and I have to said it really is as soft as it look. Not to mention her reaction was somehow eroctic.

Hm… it still hard for to feel whether this is real or not just like that. I'll need to feel more if I want to make sure this is a dream a not.

With that in mind using both of my hand I firmly grasp both her breast with my hands.

"Ah… w-wait, what happen- Ah, N-not there… S-saito? Wh-what are you doing!?"

Hm… what a wonderful sensation. As expected of a top beauty of Kuoh Academy. Even the sensation of her breast was top class. Not that I have someone else to compare though since this is the first time I even grope a female breast.

"S-stop… Ah… What do you… ah… think... you're doing!?"

*Bam*

Rias who can't take it anymore forcefully stand which caused me who is laying on her lap was thrown as fond myself slamming the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch, it hurt!" It really hurt as I found my face crash onto the concrete floor. Judging from the height just now I must be in a sofa or something before crashing on the floor. "Wait, it hurt. Does that mean this isn't a dream?"

"Of course it isn't! Why did you do that for!?"

Rias, who are clearly blushing ask me and I could tell she must be angry right now.

"Um… Checking if it was a dream?"

I said hopefully.

"I see…"

Oh, it seems she buy it-

"Then perhaps this shoulp help yo to acertain whether it was a dream or not."

*bzt*

-or not! Surely using magic is against the rule!

"On second though, the pain just now make me realize this isn't a dream!"

I said hopefully she'll stop, whatever it is she about to do.

*bztbzt*

Is it my imagination but I feel an increase amount of Magic coming from her.

"Nono, surely that much pain won't be enough to differentiate whether it's a dream or not."

So it wasn't my imagination! I didn't take Rias for an S type. That seems to fit Akeno more from what I could see.

"Fufu, that's enough Rias. He's just recover from his injuries so let not make Asia-chan do an extra work."

"Akeno? Since when-"

"Since the beginning?"

"Then say something!"

Oh, as expected of a Tsukkomi Master. It not to long since I awoke and yet she already done a tsukkomi.

But still, Akeno-san. You should say something if you were there. doesn't that mean that she practically get a full view of me gro- I mean my act on ascertain whether it was dream or not. It definitely not because I want to grope on Rias breast that I did that. I just want to make sure it wasn't a dream. It the truth!

"Fufu… Asia-chan was red watching the whole thing."

"You're here to Asia!?"

Rias as usual didn't forget to perfect her Tsukkomi skill as she did it at every turn she get.

Come to think of it, behind Akeno stood Asia who seems red on her face fidgeting. There's no doubt about it. She saw the whole thing.

"Uuu… t-that kind of thing, to do it in the middle of the day. Saito-san was really a Devil after all."

Waiwaitwaitwaitwait! Since when groping someone in the middle of the day cause you to be label as Devil? Well, sure it wasn't something good but still!

"Ahem, anyway, why is Asia here?" I ask causally while hiding the fact I was trying to change the topic.

"Don't try to change the topic."

Damn Rias. She saw right through me.

"What? It's not my fault when I woke up there was a pair of breast in front of me. Of course I'm going to grope it!"

"What kind of logic is that!?"

"It a logic of any male teenager on earth!"

"Now you just making that up!"

"I-it true. If you don't believe me than you should ask Kiba- wait, he's not here!?"

Damn, why is that the only other male that could act as my support wasn't here at a time like this?

"Kiba and Koneko was in class right now. It still study period in case you were wondering."

I realize at Akeno word.

"Wait, how long did I even sleep anyway? From your word a day must have at least pass…"

"It's been a day since we rescue you and Asia-chan. We already explain thing to your parent saying you were staying at Kiba-kun house so you don't need to worry about that."

So, it only been a day since that fight. Not to mention I am grateful that they made up a story to my parent. I don't know what my mother would do if her son didn't return home without a good reason. That, or even found out her son was hurt. I don't want to worry them if possible.

"Wait, does that mean the two of you skip your class?" Akeno did said that it was study period just now and the fact they was here could only mean that they skip their class.

"That won't be a problem. We already ask for permission and have been approved by Studen Council and the teacher to be absence for today."

"Permission? I'm surprised Sona even approve of that. Just what kind of reason you even used anyway?"

Knowing Sona I doubt she'll receive any vague reason just to approve of someone absence from class.

"Fuuum, you talk as if you were familiar with Sona Sitri. Just what kind of relationship did you have with her?"

Rias ask and is it just my imagination but she seems to be in a bad mood for some reason.

"We're just classmate."

I told her. I mean, I'm not sure whether the term friend could be used here. An acquaintance might be passable but I'm not sure whether we were that close. Sure I was classmate with her since my second year and the two of us did strike a conservation a lot but there always this kind of wall I felt when talking with her that make me feel like I wasn't getting any closer to her. Unless I know what it is I doubt I could ever gotten any closer to her.

"I-I see..."

"Fufu…"

For some reason Rias look relief while Akeno have this mischievous smile on her face. As for Asia she seems confused at the name she didn't recognize.

"Anyway, what do you intend to do with Asia by bringing her here. Surely you aren't…"

"If you worried about her safeties than don't worry. We aren't going to harm her. In fact she should be safer here in case the comrade of that priest want to take her back."

"Take her back… is she really that important to them?"

Looking at her she look no different from a normal girl but with a healing abilities.

"Of course. Her Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing] can be consider a rarity among Sacred gear. It is a sacred gear that could heal a Devil or Fallen Angel after all so they are in high demand of both sides."

High demand… what is she. Some kind of rare character? Then again Rias did mention her sacred gear was rare so perhaps that wasn't far from the truth.

"You said Devil and Fallen Angel just now, does that mean…"

"Fufu… of course. If Asia didn't mind I still have this Bishop piece that could…"

"I-im sorry. I appreciate the gesture but as a Sister and a believer of a God I can't accept a Devil Invitation."

"Ceh… and here I thought having a [Twilight Healing] user would boost my peerage for sure." Rias said as if pouting but then return to normal in matter of second. "I won't force you if you don't like though so don't worry about me kicking you out or anything. You could stay here while we tried to make a contact with the church side to return you to them. It might take some time since we are Devil after all but it shouldn't be to long before they listen to our stories so we could return you to them."

"I-I see… t-thank you for your help."

Is it just me but I think like Asia wasn't happy when we mention we would be returning her to the church.

"Everything should be finish by tomorrow which is why," At that Rias turn to face me. "Me and Akeno will take care of things so it up to you to protect her until then."

"W-wait, only me?"

"Don't worry. We already brief the matter to Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan so they'll be able to help in case someone like yesterday appear."

Umm… if that the case I think I could manage. I doubt I could protect Asia if that priest from yesterday appear but if the season Devil like Kiba and Koneko were with me I don't think there's anything to worry.

"Understood. I'll protect Asia so leave her to me."

I nod at Rias and Akeno as the two of them nod back as if saying they leave things to me.

"Very well, Akeno, it time to leave. We're dealing with the Church side after all so I doubt anything would begin if we don't hurry."

"Understood, Buchou."

With that word the two of them leave me and Asia alone inside the Occult clubroom.

"U-um… i-ill be in your care."

Asia bow at me and by reflex I did the same.

"M-me to…"

"…"

"…"

This is awkward.

After all it only yesterday she learn of my real identities and add to the fact to the thing I did to Rias when I woke up…. Kiba and Koneko…. Please come quickly.

* * *

Got my time on writing this so I finish it in less than an hour.

Nothing much happening in this chapter but I think it a good stop for not being an official story.

By this time, I think I'm giving up on Issei part of the story. it just felt hard writing him in Znt setting. But that doesn't mean the event did happen. Issei part will probably cross with this story later… if I even wrote it pass through what I plan so if that happen, I'll probably just give a summary what happen to him in Halkeginia as well as his narration as to his relation ship with znt cast.

That is all for me and maybe I write the part where Saito with Heroes faction next.


	15. Chapter 15: OC - Okamoto Kenta Part 2

The continuation of the life of OC Okamoto Kenta. Got permission from the original owner for part 2 so here it is. Before that…

Disclaimer : I don't own High School DxD and OC Okamoto Kenta. The plot is by me… let just hope there at least an resemblance of a plot at least.

* * *

Hello everyone. It your favorite MC, Okamoto Kent-

(Keep Dreaming.)

At least let me finish my name! Also, who are you!?

Well, ignoring the unknown voice let me introduce myself again. My name is Okamoto Kenta. Just your normal Otaku you can find everywhere. That what the other sees me at least. Even now I feel like I'm starting to believe them myself.

You see, I'm what you-

(We're already done this before so skip.)

Ignore it, let ignore that voice. If my guess is correct it must be that shitty God that reincarnated me in this place. In case anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about, please refer to part one of the great adventure of Okamoto Kenta.

Today, after waking up as usual I do my daily morning ritual as I prepared myself for school. On the way, my mind wander to the event last night.

What was that last night? That was supposed to be a scene where Issei got attack by… what was that guy name again? Well, he just a fodder so it can't be help I don't know his name. In fact that guy should be kill by Rias and the other later so it a waste of time to learn his name.

Anyway, Issei should be attack there and ran for his life. Before he was kill Rias will appear which cause the guy to ran away. My plan was to help Issei when he was attack. I'm sure Rias will be watching so it will show that I'm at least not an enemy by helping Issei.

After that there bound to be some question so I was sure I'm going to be call to Occult clubroom where I would be able to meet the rest of the cast. It is a chance to make their acquaintance. That was the plan at least but I got careless last night and end up sleeping throughout the event.

How would I know when Issei would show up there and sitting behind a bush doing nothing would cause one to be sleepy.

If it was just that then it might not be a problem as I could still pretend to be passing through and then said I watch the event that transpired. But the problem here was… there was a guy that shouldn't be there… or to be precise exist in this Universe at all.

Hiraga Saito.

The main character of Familiar of Zero. If he was just someone with the face I might have chalk it up as coincidence but the fact he was holding Derflinger and Possess Gandalfr rune show that he was Hiraga Saito.

But that Impossible.

This is the world of High School DxD so why the heck did a character from another series doing here? I don't remember there ever a crossover story between the two.

As I was thinking this a commotion brought me out of my thought.

Huh, It seems I already arrive at school without noticing.

I was in the school gate and there seems to be a commotion. I wonder what it is but when I look at the path leading to the entrance I realize what the commotion is about.

Issei was walking alongside Rias. What so special about it? Having one of the most perverted student walking alongside school idol, of course there will be commotion. If I didn't know any better I would be joining the crowd as well. Riaju should just explode!

Ignoring the commotion I decide to head to the classroom. Why not talk to him you ask? Like I hell I could do that when everyone attention was focus on that spot! It too high level for an otaku like me to be at the center of attention.

Arriving at the classroom a commotion was caused by the perverted trio. With one sentence from Issei a critical damaged was dealt to the other two.

After he deal with the other two Issei went to his seat. Which was beside me by the way.

"So, are you dating Gremory Senpai?"

"Are you trying to get me kill Kenta?"

Issei glare at me and I realize that my question seems to have sent a few death glare toward Issei. Sorry about that. I silently apologized.

But still, this could be a chance. I might have mess thing up yesterday but this could still be redeem now.

"Anyway, what happened to your previous Girlfriend? Yuuma-chan was it? Did you do something during your date that cause her to dump you?"

At that Issei froze. Yosh… it seems to be working.

"How do you know about her?"

C-crap. Now I remember Issei never told me about Yuuma. Or else he would have told me when everyone else forgot about Yuma. No wonder he never came to me what happen. But still, I thought we were friend but it seems we weren't close enough for him to tell me when he got a girlfriend.

For now, time to make some excuses.

"I heard it from Matsuda. He says that you got yourself a girlfriend and a cute one at that."

Issei seems to be convinced by that. It was true that Matsuda was causing a ruckus but he never speak the girl name. I knew it because of my knowledge of High School DxD.

Now then, the fact that I remember should show that I'm not just your average human. If Issei brought this to Rias then there is a chance she'll take interest in me. After I reveal my ability there is a chance she invite me to her peerage. There should be bishop and rook left. while Bishop will be use For asia in the near future which mean that only Rook will left.

Rosweise will have to move if I were to take the spot but that can't be help. It not like they were going to be any pieces left.

Now Issei, be curious about me retaining my memories and open up a path toward me entering the plo-

"To think Kenta lack of presence can even cause a Fallen Angel to overlook him. Guess it was amazing on it own."

Oi! I can hear you, you know. Issei might have tried not to be heard but I clearly hear what he said.

How did you even come to that conclusion!? Was my lack of presence to strong that even Issei convince it could fool a supernatural creature!?

Damn… to think my plan fail because of m lack of presence. I should have spoken with my classmate more if I know this was going to happen.

It can't be help. Let forgot about entering the plot for now. I have more important thing that I need to find out.

"Anyway Issei, do you know anyone called Hiraga Saito?"

I've checked yesterday on Internet and there was never any Story call Familiar of Zero that exist in this world. So there is no way issei would mistake this as an anime character.

"You mean Senpai? Yeah, I knew him, why?"

At the word Senpai I remember my conservation with Matsuda and Motohama a few days before. They did mention that Issei was hanging out with his Senpai so I can assume that this was that 'Hiraga Saito' I've seen yesterday.

Wait a minute.

"This Senpai, is it the same person that was rumor to be Kaichou girlfriend?"

I remember another Rumor about a third year who's going out with Sona.

"Oh… it him alright. Kuhhh… to be going with beauty like Kaichou. I'm so jealous!"

So it is him.

After that homeroom begin and class continued as usual.

But my mind didn't even catch what the teacher said as my mind wander to this 'Hiraga Saito'.

It make sense now. In the first place, there is no way Hiraga Saito could be here. Which mean that the 'Hiraga Saito' that I say yesterday was not the Hiraga Saito that I know.

What was that supposed to mean you ask?

In other words! That 'Hiraga Saito' was also a reincarnated person!

That make perfect sense now that I think about it. The 'God' did said that I was one of the lucky human to be reincarnated. The keyword here is 'one of'. Which mean there is someone else like me who was reincarnated and he also chose High School DxD world like me.

Just like me, he also must have given three gifts. One of them must be something like 'I wish to be Hiraga Saito' or something similar. Second gift would be for Derflinger while I wouldn't know what he want for the third.

That make perfect sense… but at the same time not. Why would anyone want to be Hiraga Saito of all people? Surely there are many more cool characters so why did a character that most fan would replace with other character when writing Fanfiction? I could understand if it was Emiya Shirou or even EMIYA. Even Ichika from Infinite Stratos will make more sense since that guy was under ikemen category after all.

Well, everyone have they preference at least. I won't judge.

In any case, that doesn't change the fact that this reincarnated was the same as me. Not just that, he even got himself Sona Sitri as a girlfriend. Not to mention he was acquaintance with Issei and from Last night he have already got Rias attention.

Kuh… I'm so Jealous! That guy practically have done already what I want. Especially the first part! How the heck did he even got together with Sona!? Saji have been trying for how many volumes with no success and yet this guy succeed before the story even begin!

XXXXXXXXXX

After school.

Another Commotion happen. The girl goes 'Kya, Kya' while the guys was sending a murderous glare at the person who was the cause of commotion.

By the way I was also joining the other guy and send murderous glare toward the guy. Really, all Ikemen should just go to hell! Because of them that us unpopular guy wasn't able to get a girlfriend. It definitely wasn't our fault!

That said Ikemen who I knew since he was part of the main cast. Kiba Yuuto. It wouldn't be wrong to said that he was a Secondary main character. If not for Issei he might as well took the role of Main Character.

Kiba was talking with Issei and the next thing the two of them went out somewhere. There no doubt meeting with Rias and the rest of the cast.

I want to follow them but decide against it. It wouldn't do any good to forcefully entering the plot. There a chance I might be view as enemy. This isn't laughing matter. There a chance I could be kill if the misunderstand escalated. I'm not stupid enough to just meet them and said 'Hey, I know you guys are Devil'.

That will lead to a lot of unnecessary event. I didn't become Otaku for nothing not to know this type of situation could happen. It best to let things happen naturally. There no way I could said 'Actually you guys a character of a Light Novel from my previous life' if they were to interrogate me.

I'm not trash that will thought this is just a story and all of the people in there are just some character in fiction. This is reality. I learn it the hard way when I was little. That was the time when I still wasn't able to differentiate between fiction and reality which caused me to be isolated from everyone. It also why I was having trouble making friend till now.

While sometime I might have refer them as a Cast or even call the situation that will happen as plot it is not like I was thinking of them all as a fiction. It was more like a Bad habit. If someone were to meet a person from a fiction they would automatically refer to them as Character. I've been doing that since my previous life and it kind of hard to throw that habit away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Which Issei gone after Kiba I decide to meet with this other person that was the same as me. heading to the third floor where the third year class locate I search for 'Hiraga Saito' classes which wasn't so hard considering how famous he become ever since he transfer here.

I've got a few stare due to being a second year but didn't bother looking. I feel like I'm going to run away if I look at their direction. It can't be help since normally no Second year would be in a third year floor unless they have an urgent matter.

Arriving at the class where the guy supposed to be I ask the nearest person that I want to meet 'Hiraga' Senpai.

"Ah, Saito huh. That guy didn't come today. He call in sick."

The male student told me

He didn't come? But why? I don't see anything wrong with him yesterday so it must be a lie when he call in sick. If that the case then…

"Ara, a Second year? Why is a second year doing here?"

When I was about to come to the conclusion a voice spoke to us.

"Ah, kaichou. This underclassmen said he want to meet your boyfriend. Just another brokenhearted student wanting to meet Kaichou Bofriend."

It was Sona Sitri. And oi, Nameless Senpai. What do you brokenhearted? It not like I was aiming for Sona or anything. Though it would be nice…

"H-he's not my boyfriend how many times do I have to tell you!"

Sona went red after being accused. I didn't remember her having a Tsundere properties. Is this some side of her that wasn't make known in the story?

"Yes, yes, we believe you, we believe you."

"You clearly don't believe me didn't you?"

I was of the same opinion with Sona. That guy definitely didn't believe her.

"Kaichou? Why are you still here? Didn't you said you were going to visit Saito after school?"

Another voice appear and it also part of the main cast.

Shinra Tsubaki. She would be falling for Kiba in the near future. Thinking about that make me want Kiba to explode more and more.

"Oya, visiting your boyfriend home already Kaichou? The two of you sure work fast."

At that Sona went more red at the male Senpai words.

"I-I'm going now. Good day!"

With that Sona ran away.

"She ran away. Damn, I'm jealous of Saito to have Kaichou as girlfriend." The male student mutter. "Which is why, to soothe the Jealousy in my heart. Shinra-san! Go out with me!"

What with the sudden confession! And I'm still here you know! Did my presence so low that he already forget I'm here!?

"That uh, I'm sorry!"

And he was rejected! He doesn't seems depressed though.

"Well, at least I try. But still Shinra-san, what type of guy that you like. Is it someone handsome like that Second year Kiba?"

"M-me? well i…"

Oiiii… I'm still here you know. Did they really forget about me! Does that mean some nameless Senpai have more presence than me!?

Should I left. I'm sure they won't even notice. It was obvious that Kiba was Tsubaki type so it wouldn't change anyth-

"Don't tell me you like Saito! That guy might have average look but to be going out with Kaichou on the first day of transferring mean that he must have some harem Protagonist properties!"

"Wh-wha-what are you taling! I-i-i-i-it not like Saito is my type or something. I-i-I don't mean he was not however but- but… h-he have Kaichou and I shouldn't… I mean…"

"Yosh, let kill Saito tomorrow! For the sake of guys who doesn't have a girlfriend, someone with the properties of Harem Protagonist need to be erased!"

Seeing Tsubaki who was blushing while stuttering the guy announced to the whole student who ares till staying after school.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhh!

And the whole class agree!? It would seem that they heard the conservation just now.

I'm still here you know.

Hello?

Oiiiiiii.

No one seems noticed me.

Oh well, let just go back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night.

In my room I was thinking about the thing that I found out today.

For Sona to act like that. I might not think much if it was just Sona. But for Tsubaki as well? That shouldn't be possible. Saito was far from Kiba is so there wasn't possible for her to fall for 'Hiraga Saito' if they just met. If it was since they were childhood friend it might be possible but from the information I gather the two first met when 'Hiraga Saito' transfer in.

How do I know? It wasn't hard. Tsubaki herself said it. apparently there was some guy with the same idea as me since 'Hiraga Saito' seems to be close to Sona and Tsubaki so they ask the two directly. The answer was, the two of them didn't know him. Apparently Sona knew him before he transfer in but only recently meaning that it wasn't even close to even be an acquaintance.

I'm not dense. Looking at Sona and Tsubaki it shows that the two have feeling for 'Hiraga Saito'. Although in Sona case she was more embarrassed so perhaps saying she have feeling for 'Hiraga Saito' was up for debate. But for Tsubaki case, she definitely have feeling for him.

If 'Hiraga Saito' similar to Kiba then I will let the matter go but since his not… my mind when to the thing that I've though during class. Having reincarnated, he must have given three gift as well.

The first was to be Hiraga Saito. Meaning that he got Gandalfr and Lifdrasir as a bonus. The second must be Derflinger since just by being Hiraga Saito doesn't mean Derflinger will come with it. Even if it did, the second wish must be something that strengthen Derflinger in any way. Surely he doesn't expect to survive in the world with just Derflinger and Gandalfr alone.

There a third gift you ask?

The reason I was convince he use the second gift to strengthen Derflinger because I already figure out his third gift. It was an ability that will not be useful at all in a fight and yet… it was a fearsome ability that mostly use by a character under the categories of 'Fumidai' which would be translated as stepping stone.

That kind of character usually will goes after the heroine with one intention. To create a Harem. If any character were to interfere even the male cast, he will remove them by force. Of course they are called stepping stone for a reason. Usually, in a story without male lead, an 'Orishu' or also known as Original Main Character will stop their ambition. And in return it always end up with the 'Orishu' to get the harem themselves. It is why they are called a stepping stone.

But enough about that. What important was the skill that they possess. A cliché Fumidai will always ask for this three. The first was 'Odd eye Ikemen'. The second was 'Gate of Babylon'. Lastly. Which is also the skill that I suspect this 'Hiraga Saito' to possess.

The so called legenday Nikopo and Nadepo. It stem from the word Niko(smile) 'po'(Blush) and Nade(Pat) 'po'(Blush). In other words it was a brainwashing skill that would make any female fall to them just by smiling or patting their head.

It was terrifying skill. If 'Hiraga Saito' possess a skill like that then, the action of Sona and Tsubaki make sense. Not to mention he was calling in sick today but I knew that was a lie. He must have join Issei to meet Rias and the other occult club member. No doubt planning to use the skill on the female member of occult club.

"Damn it! Just what does he think a person is!?"

I feel anger coursing through me. Just this guy. This guy alone I can't forgive! To manipulate a person heart like that. Just who does he think he is?

I need to do something. But what should I do? Should I go and beat him up? Would that solve anything?

Summoning the sword that I got as a gift I picture a certain dagger.

The sword took the form of the dagger and I could feel the power of the dagger just by looking at it.

[Rule Breaker]

If I use this I might be able to take off the brainwash of any female that he use his skill on. I could probably remove his Gandalfr and Lifdrasir Rune. Provided that I could hit him. The first and two gift was useless on combat which mean that I have to be careful on the second one.

If it was enhancement on Derflinger then what? Maybe I could just use EA for quick win. No, that won't work. Normal derflinger might not be able to absorb all but what if the new Derflinger could infinitely absorb magic?

If that the case I'll need stronger weapon. My mind went to Gungnir from a certain series.

Nononono! I'm not trying to destroy the Universe here. Using that weapon mean the Universe is practically doom. And I don't have the ability to recreate the world like Magic God do. Not to mention I would probably died along the Universe if use that weapon.

But I still have two other abilities didn't I? It not like my only ability depend on weapon.

My mind is made up.

'Hiraga Saito'

I'll definitely stop you!

* * *

And that's it. the second part of the Oc Okamoto Kenta. Things seem to become serious in High School DxD world… At least in his head(He wasn't wrong about Tsubaki though although it wasn't Saito work). Next, if there will be any. We will be moving to final part of this series.

It would be the confrontation between the OC and Saito. You don't expect them to get along didn't you? Well, maybe they will once the misunderstand clear but that have to wait for the next part.

Unlike the first part which focus on comedic value. This Part I tried fleshing out Kenta character as a person. Hope I did good job at that.

By the way, the term 'Fumidai' and 'Orishu' was the term use in Japannese Fanfiction. Fumidai especially could be found a lot in Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha fanfic. I didn't even watch the anime and yet I feel like I know the stories already due to reading too much fanfic of this series.

That is all for this part. Not much really happen but it was a good setup for the final part. Maybe I will wrote an oc of my own after finishing this.

See you all in the main story later I guess.


End file.
